Una Promesa Peligrosa
by Sefiro Kou
Summary: ¡Con ellos tenía que ser todo o nada! ¿Qué objeto tenía para Serena entregarle su amor a Seiya Kou si él nunca llegaría a amarla? El dolor y el placer de amarlo eran demasiado para ella...
1. Chapter 1

**Una Promesa Peligrosa**

**Entregarse a él significaba destrozar su propio corazón. ¿Qué objeto tenía entonces ofrecerle su amor si él nunca llegaría a amarla?**

**Capítulo 1**

**Consiguiendo un Escenario**

La carretera rumbo al rancho Kou estaba totalmente desierta. Serena Tsukino, a pesar de tener puesto su CD favorito a todo volumen, no podía olvidar el compromiso que tenía con su amigo y jefe, Haruka Tenoh. Le había prometido que haría su mejor intento en lograr conseguir el rancho Kou como locación principal para la película "Una Tierra Apasionante". Cuando a Haruka se le metía entre ceja y ceja una obsesión, no cejaba en su empeño y normalmente, Serena era la que tenía que cumplir esa obsesión. Pero lo de Haruka ya era un capricho. Había más de cinco ranchos estupendos y disponibles para filmar la película pero lo que había hecho que Haruka se encaprichara con el rancho Kou era la manada de toros cuernilargos que había allí.

- Serena, gatita, por favor, tienes que conseguir que ese viejo Kou nos rente el rancho… necesito que esta película salga formidable… otra nominación al Oscar no me caería nada mal…

- Haruka… sabes que te quiero, te adoro, pero ¿de verdad me harás manejar hasta Texas?

- Gatita… sólo en ti puedo confiar… Mandé a Mina, mandé a Rei, mandé a los inútiles de Nicolas y Andrew y dijeron que ni siquiera pudieron ver al viejo… sólo lograron hablar con su mano derecha, un tal Yaten… y los mandó directito al infierno por órdenes del tal Kou…

- Entonces no esperes demasiado… tal vez a mí tampoco me reciba…

- Te mando a ti porque eres linda y comprometida conmigo y con tu trabajo… eres mi asistente personal gatita…

- Tal vez no le agraden a ese viejo las chicas lindas…

- A todo mundo le gustas Serena…

Ojalá que Haruka tuviera razón. Serena sintió una punzada de nervios en el estómago. ¿Y si no conseguía la tan ansiada entrevista con el tal Seiya Kou? No sólo tenía que lograr la entrevista, tenía que convencerlo de que prestara su rancho para filmar por tres meses la película de Haruka. Sería tarea difícil. Mientras finalizaba su canción favorita, alcanzó a divisar una imponente hacienda y suspiró profundamente. Tomó la vereda que guiaba hacia la casa y estacionó su auto. Revisó que su maquillaje y peinado estuvieran impecables y después de morderse los labios por un segundo, tocó a la puerta. Una señora de no más de 50 años, con cabello rizado azul y algunas canas plateadas y mandil le abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días, me llamo Serena Tsukino, tengo una cita con el Sr. Seiya Kou.

- Ah, sí. Usted viene de los estudios cinematográficos ¿no es así? Pero me parece que Yaten la iba a atender pero no está, se encuentra con Seiya en las caballerizas…

- No – dijo Serena decidida. – No hablaré con ningún Yaten. Mi cita es con el Sr. Seiya Kou. Si fuera tan amable de informarme donde están las caballerizas. Iré directo allá si el Sr. Kou no se encuentra en casa.

- ¿De verdad? – la señora se impresionó por la determinación que mostraba Serena. – Disculpe, no me he presentado con usted. Mi nombre es Luna, soy el ama de llaves. No creo que las caballerizas sean un lugar para una señorita como usted…

- No se preocupe. Vine a una cita y si el señor Kou no está aquí en su casa, yo iré a buscarlo. Dígame cómo llego a las caballerizas, por favor.

- Tendría que tomar usted un camino de terracería que rodea la casa pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- Está muy mojado… se expondría a que su auto se atascara… además…

- De eso no se preocupe. Creo que sé manejar lo suficientemente bien para no atascarme. Gracias por las indicaciones Sra. Luna. Con su permiso…

Serena ya se daba media vuelta cuando la voz de Luna la detuvo.

- Srita. Tsukino…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Le molestaría llevar esta canasta de bocaditos para los chicos? Ya es tarde y probablemente no han almorzado… ¿Podría usted…?

- Por supuesto… démela.

Minutos más tarde, Serena tomaba el camino de terracería que Luna le indicara con una canasta llena de comida al lado. Olía delicioso y de no ser que estaba a punto de toparse con el tal Sr. Kou, hubiese tomado algo de la canasta. Pero quería lucir lo más presentable y profesional que pudiera. Volvió a poner su música favorita pero apenas iba a introducir el CD cuando sintió como el auto se cimbraba hasta detenerse de una manera agitada. Serena suspiró. Volvió a prender el auto y sólo oyó como las llantas traseras giraban en torno a su eje y se atrevió a mirar por el retrovisor. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como una sarta de palabrotas se le venían a la boca. Se había atascado tal y como lo había predicho Luna. Un lodazal inmenso la había atascado y ahora era imposible salir. ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! Abrió la puerta del auto, intentó bajarse con todo el cuidado del mundo y sus tacones Manolo Blanhik se hundieron completamente en el fango. ¡Maldita sea! Lo único que quedaba era quitarse los ya arruinados zapatos, las medias e intentar ver si podía levantar un poco el autor y salir del atolladero. Error. No dio ni un paso y cayó totalmente de frente arruinando su carísimo traje sastre. Otro río de palabrotas vino a su boca. Total, faltaba mucho para llegar a las caballerizas hasta que oyó una voz masculina.

- Vaya que sabe maldecir como un auténtico vaquero…

Serena volteó y por un momento, el sol la encandiló. ¡Genial! ¡Lo único que le faltaba, que un idiota llegara en el momento más humillante de su vida! Sin contener su rabia, le contestó.

- No sea insolente y si tiene tantita caballerosidad, ayúdeme… ¿Qué no ve que se me atascó el auto?

- Eso cualquiera lo ve… aunque desde luego, también veo otras cosas… - se le quedó viendo lascivamente al pecho.

Serena bajó su mirada hacia su saco abierto y su blusa totalmente adherida al cuerpo por el lodo. Maldijo su suerte una vez más. ¡Maldito vaquero de mierda y maldito Seiya Kou! Si el viejo bastardo se hubiera presentado en su casa a la hora acordada no hubiese tenido que estar pasando semejantes penurias delante de ese mequetrefe.

- ¡Cínico! ¡Patán! ¡Quítese de aquí¡ Lo primero que haré en cuanto vea al Sr. Kou es la manera en que sus empleados tratan a las personas aquí…

- No me diga…

- ¡Si le digo! ¿Al menos puede decirme como llego a las caballerizas?

- Veinte metros más adelante pero ya no va a encontrar a nadie. Todos se fueron a almorzar.

- ¡Yo traigo el almuerzo, estúpido!

- Pues lo debiera haber dicho antes…

El vaquero se quitó del sol que le impedía a Serena verle la cara, abrió el auto y tomó la canasta que Serena llevaba consigo. Ante la mirada atónita de la chica, comenzó a comer y a gritar a los chicos que venían más atrás que el almuerzo había llegado. Serena sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

- ¡Chicos! No lleguen hasta la casa, Luna mando todo, aquí está el almuerzo…

- Nefasto… - murmuró Serena.

- Lo sé… soy nefasto… - el vaquero le sonrió y Serena por fin pudo verle la cara. Tenía los ojos de color zafiro, no parecía tener más de 28 años y tenía el cabello negro azabache atado en una coleta. Su cara tenía una sonrisa desenfadada, casi cínica y la veía con un dejo de interés y sensualidad. Serena a su pesar no pudo evitar pensar que era sumamente atractivo. Los músculos de los brazos, la cintura, la espalda… Pero lo patán, ni quien se lo quitara. – Hey, Yaten…

- Si, jefe… aquí estoy.

¿Jefe? ¿Jefe? No… no podía ser. ¿Acaso ese vaquero nefasto y engreído era el jefe? No, había escuchado mal.

- Agarra esos tacones, ese saco, saca este carro de este lodazal y llévalo a la casa. Yo voy a llevar a la señorita.

- Ni loca…

- Sí, Seiya, nos vemos allá.

¿Seiya? Serena sólo se tapó los ojos mientras el vaquero le retiraba la mano de los ojos con arrogancia.

- Así es. Este patán es el Sr. Kou. Y si usted es la Srita. Serena Tsukino y fue capaz de venir hasta las caballerizas para hablar conmigo, supongo que tendré que oír su propaganda cinematográfica…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Confusión ¿Afortunada?**

Serena no podía dejar de morderse los labios y maldecir su suerte. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Con lo sucia que estaba, con todo lo que ya le había dicho a Seiya Kou y con el resultado positivo que Haruka esperaba, todo estaba resultando una atrocidad. Miró de reojo como el llamado Yaten, un vaquero de cabello platinado se reía con con Seiya mientras recogía sus arruinados Manolo Blanhik. Pronto, Seiya se dirigió a ella.

- Venga. Suba a Starlight. Permitiré que arruine mi mejor silla de montar.

- Puedo caminar… - Serena tenía ganas de estamparle una bofetada por su arrogancia.

- ¿Descalza? ¿Hasta mi casa? – Seiya se carcajeó y miró a Yaten que estaba por arrancar el auto de Serena y también contuvo una pequeña risa lo que hizo que la rubia temblara de rabia.

- Sí, señor Kou. Y no se preocupe. No tendrá que oír mi propaganda cinematográfica.

Decidida y sin voltear, comenzó a caminar. ¡Al diablo con Haruka, con el rancho Kou y con la película! Nunca se había sentido tan humillada como en ese instante. Lo primero que haría sería encontrar a alguien que no trabajara para el tal Seiya Kou, conseguir un teléfono, llamar a Haruka y pedir que la recogieran, ya fuera por taxi o en helicóptero o tal vez…

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Suélteme! – sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron y la ponían sobre el caballo llamado Starlight.

- Guarde silencio, señorita Tsukino… la voz se le va acabar de tanto gritar… - Seiya la inmovilizó y no permitió que se moviera y puso a cabalgar a Starlight de manera que en pocos minutos estuvieron en la puerta de la casa. – Listo. ¿No era para tanto, verdad?

- Adiós, Señor Kou. No fue un gusto conocerlo y…

- ¿Se irá sin realizar su cometido? – Seiya se llevó la mano derecha a la sien y se le quedó viendo fijamente. – Veamos señorita Tsukino… Su jefe… ¿Haruka?

- Haruka Tenoh… - completó Serena rabiosa.

- Tenoh. Me manda primero a una rubia escandalosa llamada Mina Aino que ni mi mejor amigo Yaten pudo tolerar. Después me envía a una espigada creída y créame que Yaten la pudo poner en su lugar sin ningún problema. Las mujeres que envía Haruka Tenoh no son del agrado de mis amigos. Y encima intenta mandar hombres citadinos…. ¡Por favor!...

- Al menos Andrew y Nicolas son caballeros…

- ¿Y usted cree que yo no puedo serlo, verdad?

- No lo ha demostrado…

- Me ha desafiado, señorita Tsukino. Y eso es un desafío que acepto. La espero en una hora para cenar. Y después de cenar, me hablará de la película de Tenoh y le diré mi respuesta.

Serena iba a replicar pero en ese momento, Luna apareció en la puerta y Seiya sonriente, le dio órdenes.

- Luna, supongo que conoces ya a la Señorita Tsukino…

- Claro Seiya…

- Bien… pon la cena en el comedor. Hoy ceno con ella. Llévala a la recámara de huéspedes, préstale algo con que cubrirse en lo que te encargas de limpiar su ropa, que se asee… yo haré lo mismo…

- Desde luego Seiya…

- No me quedaré a…

La negativa de Serena se quedó en el intento. Seiya había desaparecido en el interior de la imponente casa y a su pesar, ella se vio forzada a seguir la bondadosa figura de Luna. Cruzó unas escaleras sumamente elegantes, rídiculamente ostentosas para una hacienda lo que la hizo pensar que además de arrogante, aquel hombre era también asquerosamente rico. Luna abrió la puerta de una habitación que casi parecía la suite de un hotel de categoría diamante y dejó que se metiera en la ducha que le calmó la piel. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salvar la situación. Ese hombre lo que tenía de apuesto y rico, lo tenía de arrogante y grosero.

- Señorita, Seiya ya la espera. Sus medias y su ropa interior ya están limpias y secas pero el resto de su ropa tardará una hora en secarse. Mientras tanto, puede ponerse esto.

- ¿Una bata de encaje azul? Señora Luna, discúlpeme pero…

- No se preocupe. No hay ninguna señora ni amante ni novia Kou en esta casa si eso es lo que le preocupa. Es de la madre de Seiya. A veces viene a pasar unos días a la Hacienda pero esta vez es lo único que dejó.

- ¿De verdad? ¿El señor Kou no es casado? – Serena se mordió el labio por preguntar mientras se ponía la bata que acentuaba sus ojos azules.

- No… aunque una vez estuvo a punto de casarse… - Serena rápidamente se cepilló el pelo y se maquilló con el maquillaje que traía en su bolso. – Disculpe, ¿usted es actriz?

- No… sólo soy asistente de un director… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Usted es muy bella… pero presiento que por ser dela industria cinematográfica es por lo que Seiya se portó un poco…

- ¿Grosero? – completó Serena.

- No lo tome a mal… lo que sucede es que… cuando estuvo a punto de casarse… fue precisamente con alguien del medio…

- Aahhh… - Serena suspiró. – Y ese alguien ¿se parece a mí?

- ¡Por dios criatura, claro que no! – Luna se santiguó – Ella era pelirroja, un poco más alta que usted, se llamaba Kakyuu y nunca paraba de hablar. Mi Artemis decía que Seiya no terminaba de proponerle matrimonio porque Kakyuu no se lo permitía con tanta habladera…

- Bien, estoy lista. Vamos.

Ambas bajaron y Seiya ya estaba en el comedor. Cuando ella llegó, él se levantó y ella se sintió fuera de lugar puesto que él se había cambiado y vestía un traje color caqui con botas cafés y camisa blanca desabotonada que dejaba entrever los marcados músculos del pecho. Se había afeitado y perfumado y le recorrió la silla para que se sentara. Apenas un sirviente puso el primer plato en la mesa y Serena decidió que era momento de hablar, Seiya habló.

- Cuando ceno, no me gusta hablar de negocios.

Serena ni siquiera tenía hambre. Se sentía casi desnuda con aquella bata de encaje delante de aquel hombre ahora tan elegante. Mientras cenaban en silencio, trató de memorizar todos los detalles de cómo abordar la propuesta para que Seiya prestara el rancho para la filmación de "Una Tierra Apasionante". Finalmente, Seiya habló.

- Muy bien, señorita Tsukino. Pasemos al despacho. Ya hemos cenado. Ya podemos hablar de su propuesta.

Entraron al despacho y Seiya se colocó detrás de su escritorio donde figuraban varios libros de agricultura que se veían bastante consultados. Abrió una caja de madera y encendió un cigarrillo. Le ofreció uno a la rubia pero ésta no aceptó.

- ¿Y bien? Comience.

- Señor Kou – Serena se aclaró la garganta y se concentró tratando de no estropear las cosas más de lo que ya estaban – el motivo de mi visita es que vengo representando a Haruka Tenoh, el director de cine…

- Si, si, ya sé, el nominado y ganador del Oscar, puede omitir esa parte… - dijo Seiya con un dejo de fastidio mientras jugaba con el humo de su cigarrillo. – Vaya al grano.

- Está bien. Haruka Tenoh quiere pedirle que por favor nos rente su rancho para filmar su último proyecto. Se llama "Una Tierra Apasionante". Hemos visto otros ranchos pero Haruka quiere como locación principal el suyo porque es exactamente igual al que se describe en la historia además de que usted es el único que posee una manada de toros cuernilargos como la historia lo exige. Usted pone la suma y nosotros nos encargaríamos de entregar la locación tal cual y como la encontremos. Por favor… es muy importante… - casi suplicó.

- Levántese, señorita Tsukino.

Serena se levantó y se dejó llevar por el ranchero. Seiya levantó la cortina y vio los increíbles prados, las pasturas, aquello era increíblemente hermoso. Pero la voz de Seiya la sacó de su ensoñación.

- ¿Tiene usted idea de lo que un cigarrillo podría hacerle a mis tierras? ¿Un cable mal conectado? ¿Sus cámaras? ¿Sus remolques?

- Le repito que le entregaremos todo tal y como lo encontremos…

- No le creo y no me convence… al menos no de esta manera…

Serena frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- Dejémonos de tonterías, señorita Tsukino. Es obvio que Haruka Tenoh mandó su mejor carta para el final. Y esa carta es usted. Por cierto, le queda perfectamente la bata azul de mi madre. Y le quedaría mejor aún si se la quitara…

- ¿Qué está usted insinuando? – Serena se puso roja de rabia mientras retrocedía y Seiya avanzaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

- No se haga la tonta. Usted vino a conseguir lo que su jefe desea. Y es el as bajo la manga de Haruka Tenoh. Así que ¿Por qué no se quita esa bata, se quita esa cara de inocencia y me deja disfrutar de ese bien formado cuerpecito?

El sonido de la bofetada que recibió Seiya resonó por todo el despacho. Serena ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en lo que diría Haruka cuando se enterara que nunca tendría el rancho Kou para filmar su película. Sólo quería salir de ahí.

- Es usted el más perfecto de los imbéciles… no hay nada de caballero en usted. Me da asco… Hasta nunca, señor Kou.

Serena salió disparada hacia la habitación que le había sido asignada, afortunadamente encontró su ropa, se la puso rápidamente, salió corriendo de esa maldita casa y se topó con Luna.

- Señora Luna, ¿tiene usted las llaves de mi auto?

- Sí, claro, aquí están pero…

- Un placer conocerla… hasta luego.

Serena tomó las llaves, encendió el coche y arrancó a toda prisa, tomó la carretera y durante todo el camino soltó la sarta de palabrotas que llevaba conteniendo desde en la mañana. Cuando se calmó, prendió el radio. Le parecía imposible que un hombre tan apuesto fuera tan rudo y descortés. Ahora el problema era decirle a Haruka que había fracasado. Llegó a su hotel, pidió la tarjeta y se dejó caer en la cama King size. Sólo quería dormir para soñar que nada de lo ocurrido en ese día había sucedido pero de pronto el teléfono sonó. Pensando que fuera Haruka, contestó algo tensa.

- ¿Sí? ¿Bueno?

- Señorita Tsukino…

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo sabía aquel hombre donde se hospedaba? ¡Demonios¡ Con gusto iba a colgar pero la voz insistió.

- Señorita Tsukino, ¿aún le interesa el rancho Kou?

- ¿Está bromeando conmigo señor Kou?

- Vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿aún le interesa el rancho Kou?

- Bien sabe que sí. Pero si piensa que…

- Está bien. Dígale a Haruka Tenoh que ha logrado su cometido.

- ¿De verdad? – Serena estaba incrédula ante lo que escuchaba.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuánto costará la renta del rancho Kou?

- Una promesa señorita Tsukino.

- ¿Qué dice?

- No habrá dinero de por medio.

- Está loco, nadie me creerá que nos rentará el rancho sin dinero de por medio.

- El rancho se le rentará a Haruka Tenoh con una condición

- ¿Cuál? – Serena tembló a su pesar sabiendo que tendría que aceptar fuera lo que fuere.

- Usted será la responsable de todo lo que suceda. Y tendrá que informarme diariamente.

- Está bien, si esa es la promesa, tenga por seguro que todos los días le llamaré y…

- Se equivoca señorita Tsukino… Usted no me llamará… Vendrá a mi todos los días porque si no se presenta ante mi todos los días que dure la filmación… usted y Haruka Tenoh tendrán serios problemas…

Colgó. Y Serena no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que acababa de suceder ni de lo peligroso de la promesa que acababa de hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Reportes**

- ¡Gatita! Por fin… Se me hicieron eternos estos tres días… dime que traes buenas noticias para mí… - Haruka abrazó a Serena, la levantó y giró con ella mientras Serena hacía un gesto que no hacía desde que era pequeña. No sabía exactamente si el reporte que le iba a dar a su jefe era bueno. Bueno para él, tal vez sí. Pero para ella… definitivamente, no.

- Haruka, bájame por favor… ve esta oficina… ¡es un desastre!

- Lo sé… pero eso pasa cuando mando a mi asistente lejos… - Haruka le guiñó un ojo. – Siéntate gatita, por favor, no puedo más con esta angustia, tengo encima a los productores, los presupuestos, por favor… haz de mí una persona feliz… ¿Qué pasó con el anciano ese? ¿Lograste persuadirlo?

Serena suspiró y lentamente se sirvió un café para al fin sentarse frente a un Haruka que anhelaba noticias. Al fin habló.

- Seiya Kou no es un anciano Haruka…

- ¿Qué?

- No, no es un anciano… - Serena cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar estremecerse al admitir que de hecho era demasiado apuesto. – Es bastante atractivo y muy joven… no pasa de 28 años…

- No te creo gatita… ¿Seiya Kou tiene 28 años?

- Sí… y además tiene un carácter…

- ¿Agradable? – Haruka sonrió - ¿Te prestó el rancho verdad?

- No y sí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Digamos que… - Serena se mordió los labios. Si le contaba a Haruka, que además de ser su jefe, era su amigo desde hacía años, se arriesgaba a crear un problema de consecuencias catastróficas. Lo mejor era callarse. – Digamos que es el típico junior que se cree la gran cosa por ser multimillonario y siente que el mundo no lo merece. Pero bueno, logré lo que querías. Prestó el rancho a final de cuentas.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso gatita! En este momento podría hasta besarte…

- No lo hagas… prefiero un aumento de sueldo… - Serena sonrió.

- Concedido – Haruka comenzó a teclear en su laptop y de pronto miró a Serena con ojos pícaros. – Por cierto, mientras te divertías con el creído Kou, ya elegí a los protagonistas de la película y te tengo una sorpresa. Te hice caso a final de cuentas…

- ¡No! ¿De verdad? – A Serena se le iluminó la cara.

- Lo conseguí gatita… por supuesto que un cuarto del presupuesto se me va a ir en pagarle, pero es excelente actor y hará buena química con Michiru Kaioh… Sí. Contraté para el protagónico a Darien Chiba.

- ¡Ay Haruka! Los dos son guapísimos… harán una excelente pareja… créeme que no pudiste escoger mejores actores para la película…

- Ahora dime… ¿cómo conseguiste que Kou prestara el rancho gratis?

Serena se quedó de hielo. ¿Cómo Haruka ya sabía esa parte? ¿O es que estaba tan distraída que ya lo había dicho?

- Gatita, tienes que decirme cómo lo logras…

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – Serena se controló para no tartamudear.

- Estoy leyendo en este momento un mail de Seiya Kou. Me dice que la única condición es que tienes que presentarte todos los días al finalizar las grabaciones para darle el reporte del día. ¿Serena… es que ocurrió algo entre ustedes que no me estás contando? – Haruka levantó la ceja.

- ¡No, por supuesto que no Haruka!

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues es lo único que solicitó por prestarnos el rancho y tú querías la locación ¿no? – Serena replicó con fastidio.

- Bueno, le responderé al tal Seiya Kou y le diré que yo con mucho gusto le haré los reportes porque tú eres mi asistente… pero… ¡ah! Espera… Otro mail… Mira…

**De: Seiya Kou**

**Para: Haruka Tenoh**

**Asunto: Recordatorio**

_Le vuelvo a recordar que aunque la Señorita Tsukino sea su asistente personal, el trato lo realicé con ella. Ella será la única que me reporte lo ocurrido todas las noches. Así que absténgase de enviarme algún mail argumentando que cualquier otra persona será quien la sustituirá. O es Serena Tsukino la que se presenta todas las noches en mi despacho a reportarme lo que ocurre en mi rancho durante la filmación de su película o considere nulo el trato. _

_Seiya Kou_

- Increíble… Hasta parece lector de mentes… Gatita… ¿estás segura de poder hacer esto por mí? Quiero que esta película salga lo mejor posible pero si te incomoda el sujeto…

- No te preocupes Haruka… - Serena de pronto respiró profundamente, recordó los ojos azul zafiro de Seiya Kou y su actitud arrogante y decidió que si él podía jugar, ella también. – Tienes el rancho… y yo soy mujer de palabra. Reportaré todas las noches a Seiya Kou.

S&S

Serena comenzó a empacar sus cosas para tres largos meses de filmación en Texas. Sabía que no necesitaba mucho. Sus mejores amigos: jeans, flats y camisetas. Sin embargo, no resistió la tentación de meter algunos pares de tacones, blusas sensuales y un vestido de coctel. No faltaba la ocasión que Haruka organizaba para su equipo de filmación alguna noche de fiesta. Su celular sonó.

- ¿Lista para compartir cuarto de hotel, amiga?

- Por supuesto, Mina, si no contigo, ¿con quién?

- ¿Crees que cuando me toque ir al rancho contigo me tope con algún vaquero guapo? – Mina rió alocadamente mientras Serena ponía los ojos en blanco riéndose también.

- Seguro que sí… aunque puede que tengas la oportunidad de poner en su lugar al platinado ese que te recibió en lugar del odioso señor Kou?

- Ah… si… Yaten… - Mina suspiró triste. – Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan grosero, me le hubiese lanzado encima a besos. ¿Es posible ser tan bueno y andar por las pasturas legalmente?

- ¡Mina! – reprendió Serena.

- Ya… ya… nos vemos en el hotel en Texas…

- Nos vemos…

El vuelo en avión fue placentero para todos los demás viajeros menos para Serena. Ella era la única que viajaba primero con el equipo técnico y remolques y ese sería el primer día que tendría que presentarse ante Seiya Kou. Haruka, Mina, maquillistas y demás staff llegarían al día siguiente y los actores llegarían dos días después. Cuando bajó del avión, tenía ganas de tomar un avión de vuelta pero respiró profundo. Se dirigió al hotel, hizo unas cuantas llamadas y apenas iba a pedir algo de comer cuando el celular sonó.

- ¿Bueno?

- Señorita Tsukino…

- Señor Kou… - Serena pasó un trago amargo de solo oírlo.

- La quiero en veinte minutos en mi casa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

- Venga a ver qué es lo que sucede… Veinte minutos, señorita Tsukino.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué había pasado? Serena había dicho al equipo técnico que sólo llevaran los remolques a la entrada del rancho, que ni siquiera entraran a la periferia. Sin dudarlo, tomó el ascensor, pidió las llaves de su auto en renta y aceleró con la boca amarga hacia el rancho Kou. Apenas iba entrando a la periferia y se dio cuenta que uno de los remolques había golpeado y tumbado algunas pacas de paja. ¡Maldito exagerado de mierda! Si esto era el primer día, no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba estos tres meses. Por fin, llegó a la casa y Luna le abrió.

- Señorita Serena… que gusto volver a verla.

- Luna… ¿cómo está?

- Pase, Seiya la espera en el despacho.

Serena entró y se sorprendió que Luna no le mostrara el camino. Se encaminó y armándose de valor y controlando su rabia, tocó la puerta.

- Adelante, señorita Tsukino.

- Señor Kou…

Seiya se levantó y Serena no pudo reprimir un suspiro de sorpresa. Seiya la esperaba totalmente arreglado como si fuera a un evento de negocios. Traje negro de Armani, camisa blanca inmaculada, el cabello totalmente lustroso que le caía por la espalda amarrado en la coleta que ella no olvidaba, la carísima agua de colonia que a su pesar no olvidaba de la última vez que había estado ahí con él y mancuernillas plateadas con forma de luna. Muy a su pesar, contuvo la respiración. Aquel hombre se veía recién salido de una sesión de fotos, parecía modelo y ella al bajar la mirada se sintió tan fuera de lugar con sus jeans desgastados, sus flats negros, su cabello sin lavar recogido en dos coletas y sin maquillaje. Deseó que la tierra la tragara.

- Me imagino que ya vio lo que hizo uno de los remolques de su famosa película…

- Sí… lo siento. Haré que ahora mismo pongan las pacas de paja como estaban.

- Y la acompañaré para ver que de las órdenes precisas.

- No es necesario…

- Sí lo es…

Seiya la sujetó del codo y Serena no pudo decir ni una palabra. Se dejó guiar hasta la cochera del hacendado y Seiya la hizo subir a un Ferrari Testarossa del año. Serena maldijo aún más su suerte. Ninguno habló durante el trayecto hasta que llegaron donde estaba el remolque.

- Haga la llamada y que arreglen esto en el acto.

- Permítame. – Serena estaba tan nerviosa mientras veía como la brisa agitaba su cabello rubio impidiéndole marcar los números y como respetaba la coleta negra azabache de Seiya Kou. - ¿Andrew? ¿Qué ocurrió con el remolque? Tiraron las pacas de paja… Si… ¿podrían venir en el acto a ponerlas como estaban? No… ahora… aquí tengo a mi lado al dueño… sí… ¡ahora Andrew! – Serena colgó – Vienen en camino.

- Bien. Aquí esperaremos. Mientras tanto, sus reportes serán a las 7:15 de la noche. Y espero que éste sea su debut y despedida en accidentes. ¿Le recuerdo lo que dijo?

- No necesita recordármelo, señor Kou. Le dije que entregaría todo tal y como lo encontrara…

En ese momento, Andrew, seguido de algún personal, llegó a poner en orden las pacas de paja y Seiya se dio el lujo de dirigirlos hasta que quedó satisfecho. Serena no podía sentirse más incómoda con la situación. Cuando terminaron y se fueron, ya era de noche y la luna se veía en el cielo.

- Linda luna, ¿no le parece?

- Sí…

- ¿Siempre es así de expresiva?

- ¿Siempre es así de nefasto? – Serena no se pudo contener.

- Súbase al auto.

No volvieron a hablar y cuando llegaron a la hacienda, Seiya se estacionó al lado del auto de Serena. Cuando ella iba a subir, Seiya le tomó de la mano y clavó su mirada en la de ella.

- Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir… bombón.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me han dado en este mi debut en Fanfiction, la verdad me emocioné mucho porque pensé que nadie iba a leer mi historia y pues les agradezco enormemente que se hayan tomado la molestia de haberse tomado el tiempo de haber leído el debut de esta chica loca fanática y adoradora de Seiya Kou... Mil gracias por haberme puesto un Fav y haberme puesto 2 Follows, me puse histérica de felicidad y por sus felicitaciones, me siento como estrella de rock de verdad, mil gracias a Marie Winchester Kou, a Amy Kou, a Diiva, a todas las que se molestaron en dejarme su opinión, de veras, !mil gracias!

Sefiro Kou


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**La actriz**

- No me digas que ese bombón es el dueño de este rancho… - dijo Mina emocionada mientras seguía a Serena tomando notas y veía de lejos a Seiya Kou seguido de Yaten.

- Sí. El es Seiya Kou… seguido de su mejor amigo, Yaten, el cual ya conociste… - Serena suspiró. Era increíble que Mina se refiriera a Seiya como "bombón". "Bombón". No podía olvidar que él se había referido a ella así hacía tan sólo dos noches.

- ¡Serena! – El grito de Haruka hizo que Mina se hiciera a un lado y la rubia acudió al lado de su jefe. Hoy comenzaremos a filmar y necesito que vayas a checar la cabaña que están construyendo en la pastura del lado poniente. Darien Chiba está en su remolque siendo maquillado y en cualquier momento va a hacer su aparición la señorita Kaioh… ¿Puedes…?

- Sí, yo me encargo de guiarlos…

- No, Serena… - dijo Haruka. – Seiya Kou pidió que Michiru Kaioh le fuera presentada antes de su primera escena.

Serena se quedó de piedra. Mina rápidamente apareció a sus espaldas.

- ¿Seiya Kou quiere conocer a Michiru Kaioh antes que nadie? Eso me suena a que quiere ser el primer pretendiente…

- ¡Mina! – Haruka y Serena la reprendieron al mismo tiempo.

- Es la verdad… - Mina puso los ojos en blanco y siguió tomando notas. Su trabajo era verificar que todas las cosas estuvieran en el mismo lugar cada vez que iniciaban, cortaban y volvían a filmar una escena. Se retiró y Serena de pronto sintió una punzada en el estómago.

- No te preocupes Haruka, yo me encargo.

De pronto, una voz hermosa, casi musical resonó en sus oídos.

- ¿Haruka Tenoh? Por fin cumplo el sueño de que usted me dirija…

- Señorita Michiru… - Haruka estaba acostumbrado a dirigir a mujeres hermosas pero era la primera vez que se sonrojaba ante una. – Espero que tengamos el placer de filmar una película digna…

- Con un director como usted, no tengo la menor duda de que sabrá sacar la mejor de mis actuaciones… - Michiru sonrió y sacudió su melena aguamarina dejando a Haruka sin habla por unos momentos. Serena se vio obligada a aclararse la garganta.

- Señorita Kaioh, me llamo Serena, soy la asistente de Haruka, me temo que soy su nueva mejor amiga…

- En tal caso, llámame Michiru, Serena…

- Antes de empezar con la primer escena que se filmara entre usted y Darien Chiba en la cabaña que se está terminando en la parte poniente del rancho, me gustaría presentarle al dueño… ¿me acompa…?

- No es necesario señorita Tsukino…

Ambas mujeres voltearon al igual que Haruka. Seiya Kou avanzaba hacia el grupo. Serena no supo en qué momento se había cambiado el traje de vaquero pero vestía impecablemente. Vestía un pantalón azul que hacía juego con sus ojos, una camisa del mismo color que los rizos de Michiru Kaioh y unos lentes oscuros que se quitó con elegancia al momento de tomar entre sus manos los dedos de la joven actriz que, a su pesar, se estremeció.

- Seiya Kou. Es usted hermosa señorita Kaioh. La pantalla no le hace justicia.

- Señor Kou… - saludó confundida Michiru ante la mirada dura de Haruka y el desconcierto de Serena.

- Llámame Seiya. ¿Dónde se hospeda?

- En la suite presidencial del Four Seasons.

- Es una lástima. Le pude haber ofrecido la mejor suite de mi hacienda. De hecho… - Seiya volteó a ver a los ojos a Haruka – Tenoh… le propongo algo… Usted debería hospedarse en mi hacienda. Es el director. Tiene que estar aquí temprano para verificar todo y podría hablarme más de su proyecto… ¿qué me dice?

- Bueno… yo…

- Su asistente y demás staff se pueden arreglar muy bien sin usted en su hotel – Seiya volteó a ver a Serena con burla y la rubia bajó la mirada. Se sentía fuera de lugar de nueva cuenta ante la exultante belleza de Michiru y la elegancia de Seiya - ¿Y bien?

- Está bien… acepto.

- Perfectamente. Un placer Michiru…

Seiya besó las manos de la actriz y se retiró. Serena entreabrió los labios y se sobresaltó con el comentario de Michiru.

- ¡Qué hombre tan extraño! Pero sin duda es muy atractivo…

- Sí, lo es… - repitió Serena…

- Bien, Serena, ¿puedes ir a revisar que la fachada de la cabaña esté en buenas condiciones para empezar a filmar y poder sacar a Darien Chiba de su remolque?

Serena obedeció sin rechistar. Se dirigió directo al área poniente y le gritó a Mina para que se le uniera. Su amiga rubia había visto todo el espectáculo.

- ¿Y sigues insistiendo en que Seiya Kou no busca ser el pretendiente de Michiru Kaioh?

- No lo sé… tal vez…

- Es obvio Serena… y también es obvio que Haruka se quedó embobado con Michiru… y no es para menos… es preciosa…

- Lo sé… pero ya sabes que Haruka tiene la idea de nunca mezclar trabajo con placer…

- Menos mal que nosotras no tenemos esa regla ¿verdad?

Cuando ambas llegaron a la fachada de la cabaña junto con Andrew y Nicolas, Serena sintió que un paro cardíaco estaba a punto de sucederle.

- ¡Nicolas! ¿Me puedes decir porque las puntas de la cabaña no terminan en V?

- Serena… ¿de qué hablas?

- Estamos hablando de una historia épica. Estamos hablando de una historia después de la Guerra Civil. De algo característico de Texas. No podemos filmar con esta fachada.

- Serena, Haruka ya viene para acá – interrumpió Mina después de colgar su celular.

- Maldita sea… - Serena estaba que reventaba de rabia. No sabía si era por Michiru, no sabía si era por Seiya Kou, no sabía si era por la ineptitud de Andrew y Nicolas, si era por la maldita fachada de la cabaña que estaba mal. –

- Gatita… Darien Chiba… - Haruka se adelantó con todo el equipo, Michiru detrás y Serena volteó para toparse con un gallardo y apuesto hombre, el sueño de toda mujer, su actor favorito desde siempre. Darien Chiba. De alta estatura, piel bronceada, cabello corto y negro, ancho de espaldas y ojos azules penetrantes, Darien inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Mucho gusto… - casi titubeó.

- El gusto es mío…

- Haruka… no puedes filmar… - Serena volteó desesperada hacia su amiga mientras Mina le pisaba los pies.

- ¿Por qué? No puedo retrasar más esto. Tengo que iniciar. ¿Qué sucede?

- La fachada de la cabaña está mal. Las esquinas no terminan en V. Es un error histórico.

- Gatita… lo siento, lo arreglaremos en edición después…

- ¿Qué? Haruka, no puedes hacer eso…

- No puedo postergar más esto… mis actores ya están listos… lo siento gatita, nadie lo notará…

- ¡Yo sí! – replicó Serena rabiosa mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba. No había caminado más de 10 metros cuando alguien la jaló de la cintura y la escondió bajó la sombra de un árbol tapándole la boca y susurrándole al oído.

- Yo también…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!, Híjole, no saben como les agradezco que me lean, insisto, pensé que nadie me iba a leer en este loco debut pero de verdad que me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews, la musa no me abandona y aquí las dejo con un capítulo que espero que las satisfaga, ya me dirán que les parece, un saludo, abrazo, besos y bueno, sueñen con Seiya, ya saben, él nunca nos falla, por eso lo amamos! Gracias chicas, ya siento que las quiero y que las amo! Jajajajaja Éxito!**

**Capítulo 5**

**Conociendo a Seiya Kou**

Seiya soltó rápidamente a Serena que se quedó sorprendida ante la afirmación del hacendado. ¿La había estado escuchando? ¿Es que acaso él también estaba de acuerdo con ella en que era un total error filmar una escena con una cabaña que no correspondía a la época posterior a la Guerra Civil? Extrañada, le cuestionó.

- ¿Cómo sabe que no corresponde…?

- Digamos que conozco mi herencia… y estoy de acuerdo con usted… ¿Qué escena pretende filmar Tenoh ahora mismo? – cuestionó Seiya con seriedad y sin ningún ápice de burla lo que hizo que Serena se sorprendiera.

- Se supone que el héroe de la película, Taiki Kinmoku vuelve de la guerra y se encuentra que todo está destruido excepto su cabaña… y de ahí saldrá la mujer que lo ha estado esperando desde niña, Amy Mizuno… pero la cabaña… no, no sé… no va a salir bien aunque lo editen en post producción…

- Ya veo… - Seiya miró por un instante las pasturas y todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y levantó la barbilla de Serena con su dedo índice con una ternura infinita que hizo que Serena se estremeciera. – Ve y dile a Tenoh que tienes otra cabaña que cumple con las características. Que sólo necesita de diez minutos de retraso para el traslado.

- ¿Qué? – Serena se quedó estupefacta.

- No voy a repetirlo, señorita Tsukino. ¿Tomas la oferta o no?

- Si….si… Po…por supuesto ¡Sí! – Serena gritó de puro entusiasmo. - ¿En qué momento había ocurrido todo aquello? – Pero ¿en dónde…?

- Diles que te den cinco minutos para indicarles por el celular el camino a seguir. Te llevaré. No me hagas esperar…

Serena se llevó las manos a la boca de pura emoción mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban Haruka y Mina dando instrucciones a Michiru y Darien. ¡Demonios! ¿Estaba soñando o era que Seiya Kou era un bipolar? No era importante eso en aquel instante. Iba a lograr su cometido.

- ¡Haruka, deténte! ¡Tenemos la cabaña ideal!

- Gatita ¿de qué me hablas? ¿Acaso el sol de Texas ya te insoló tan pronto?

- ¡Es en serio Haruka! Seiya Kou dice que tiene una cabaña que cumple con todos los requisitos que está a cinco minutos de aquí… sólo necesito adelantarme para indicarte por celular a donde trasladar a Darien y Michiru para realizar la escena…

- ¿De verdad? – Haruka estaba incrédulo. Mina sólo ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Por nosotros no hay ningún problema. Mientras sea por darle mayor realismo a la escena ¿no es así Michiru? – interrumpió Darien.

- ¡Desde luego!

- Adelántate gatita, si Seiya Kou nos proporciona una cabaña real, la vamos a aprovechar…

Serena no esperó y volvió a donde la esperaba Seiya. Este sin decir nada, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar adentrándose por una zona donde había sauces llorones. Serena volteaba a su alrededor fascinada. No se imaginaba que hubiera una parte en el rancho que fuera tan hermosa. Por un momento se sintió guiada por un amigo, no por un odioso dueño al que estaba atada por una promesa. De pronto, llegaron a un pequeño río que tenían que cruzar para llegar al claro donde se encontraba una preciosa cabaña que databa exactamente del periodo posterior a la Guerra Civil y que se encontraba en espectaculares condiciones de conservación.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó Seiya con orgullo. – Serena se dio cuenta que no le hablaba de usted.

- Es maravillosa… tal y como la imaginé…

- ¿Quieres verla de cerca? ¿La quieres ver por dentro? – Seiya le sonrió y Serena se estremeció al darse cuenta que tenía una sonrisa limpia, fresca, sincera. No como cuando era cínico y prepotente. Sin evitarlo, le sonrió a su vez.

- Me encantaría, pero temo que me mojaría los tenis, el pantalón y me quedan todavía varias horas de trabajo…

- Si eso es el problema…

Seiya la cargó entre sus brazos antes de que Serena objetara algo. Aquella acción la tomó por sorpresa porque a él no le importó arruinar su pantalón carísimo con el que se había presentado ante Michiru Kaioh y ahora lo arruinaba para trasportarla a ella. Por un momento, contuvo el aliento. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir el olor de aquel hombre que ahora la llevaba entre sus brazos de manera tan sencilla, tan fácil, sin pedirle permiso. Por un momento, sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de él. Pero fue ella la que no pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo y Seiya terminó bajándola al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña.

- Puedes ver lo que hay adentro. Está tal cual fue heredada.

- ¡Wow! – Serena se quedó impactada al ver todos los detalles. Las vasijas de cerámica, las mantas tejidas a mano, los cuadros pintados a mano, los libros que guardaban aquel olor a humedad… - Esto debe tener un valor incalculable…

- Sentimental más que nada… - Seiya añadió. – Debo advertirte que si Darien Chiba es el que llegará a la entrada, la única que puede entrar aquí es Michiru Kaioh… ¿entiendes? No quiero cámaras dentro… Sólo la fachada es lo único que prestaré…

Serena sintió como sus pies aterrizaban en la tierra al oír el nombre de "Michiru Kaioh". Claro, era lógico. Comenzaba a pensar que Mina tenía la razón. Sin decir más nada, llamó a Haruka y le dio las indicaciones para llegar a la cabaña, añadiendo el comentario de Seiya de que Michiru sería la única en entrar. En pocos minutos, todo estaba preparado y Haruka se encontraba dirigiendo mientras Seiya veía desde lejos como repetían la escena de la llegada de Taiki Kinmoku a su tierra con su amada una y otra vez.

- Es patético filmar algo una y otra vez… - comentó a espaldas de Serena que anonadada veía la majestuosa actuación de Darien Chiba y contenía a duras penas las lágrimas al igual que muchas de las chicas que se encontraban ahí. Mina ya había terminado con una caja de pañuelos desechables ella solita.

- Sólo así se alcanzan buenas actuaciones – replicó la rubia.

- Si quieres ver más cosas que puedo prestar para la filmación que son auténticas, acompáñame a mi despacho, ya es hora de tu reporte…

- De acuerdo… - Serena siguió a Seiya y en pocos minutos, ambos se encontraban en el despacho.

La biblioteca de Seiya era impresionante. Entre libros de agricultura, clásicos, novelas inglesas y libros de filosofía, Seiya tomó entre sus manos unos álbumes de fotos. Invitó a Serena a que se sentara en un mullido sofá que tenía y comenzó a mostrarle fotos que databan después de la Guerra Civil. De sus antepasados Kou.

- Como puedes ver, la cabaña que he prestado el día de hoy, es parte de mi herencia.

- Seiya, estas fotos son hermosas… - Serena pasaba las hojas, fascinada por los detalles y por los paisajes de ese entonces, comparándolos con los de ahora.

- Es obvio que cuando la fortuna de los Kou se incrementó, hicimos algunos cambios… Mira, aquí es cuando mi madre se empeñó en incrementar el lujo en la hacienda cuando era pequeño… -Seiya se sentó al lado de Serena y al intentar señalarle una foto, rozó el pecho de la rubia. Serena no pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor placentero en aquel movimiento. Seiya , sin darse por aludido, continuó hablando mientras seguía mostrándole fotografías y se acercaba más y más a ella. Pronto, el rostro de Seiya estaba totalmente encajado en el cuello de Serena que con los ojos entrecerrados, no podía emitir una sola palabra. El olor de ese hombre, la manera en que hablaba, la manera en que rozaba sus dedos, su pecho… Por un momento, dejó de oírlo. ¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto en un día? Primero demostrándole que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, que le interesaba Michiru Kaioh, lo había dejado claro. Y luego mostrándole su herencia, cargándola para cruzar el río, llevándola a ver fotografías tan íntimas y ahora… el susurraba cada palabra en su cuello con aquel aliento suave, que estaba haciendo que no se concentrara.

- Se acabaron las fotos… bombón…

- Sí…. Si, ya veo… - Serena casi jadeó e intentó levantarse pero de pronto, Seiya la jaló de la cintura, la sentó en sus piernas, la tomó por la barbilla y la acercó a su boca.

- ¿Te molesta que te diga bombón, Serena?

- Señor Kou… yo… - Serena se estremeció y se mordió los labios al darse cuenta que estaba siendo seducida y ella esperaba que él continuara. ¡Demonios, era tan apuesto!

- Señorita Tsukino… no ha contestado a mi pregunta… así que…

Seiya la abrazó con mucha ternura, le sostuvo el dorso de la cabeza, entrelazó los dedos en su cabello y le escudriñó cada centímetro del rostro con esos ojos de zafiro. Sus labios siguieron la trayectoria de los ojos de Serena que se estremeció antes de abrazarlo por la cintura. La boca de él se posesionó de sus labios y los obligó a entreabrirse mientras deslizaba las manos por sus hombros, le rozaba los senos y terminaba ciñéndole la cintura.

Serena tenía el cuerpo dolorido pero no se debía a la presión de las manos de Seiya sino al fuego que él incitó en ella. No protestó cuando él la abrazaba como si fuese una niña y le hablaba de la dulzura de su boca, de la sensualidad de sus curvas, de la sedosidad de su cabello rubio que no cesó de acariciar. Serena no pudo contenerse, gimió y le acarició el pecho por la camisa entreabierta.

- ¿Pasarás la noche conmigo, bombón? – la voz de Seiya pareció provenir desde muy lejos y Serena no contestó.

Seiya tomó su silencio como aceptación. La besó con pasión y acarició sus muslos. A pesar de la gruesa tela de mezclilla, avivó el fuego en ella. Serena deseó decirle que no podía quedarse, que no podía hacerlo pero él no le daba la oportunidad de rechazarlo. Mantenía bajas sus defensas y poco faltó para que la poseyera sin que ella objetara.

Perdida en el éxtasis de las caricias, Serena no escuchó su celular y cuando Seiya se movió para moverla, acomodarla con ternura y contestarlo, ella sólo murmuró su nombre con voz ronca. Las emociones que la embargaban la hicieron perder su agudeza en oídos y vista y no escuchó la conversación. Seiya tuvo que tirar de su brazo para ponerla de pie y que recobrara la cordura.

- Tenoh pregunta que qué te detiene – le dijo con severidad.

Al principio, Serena no comprendió, seguía con el rostro encendido por la pasión que Seiya había despertado en ella.

- Debí de informarle que estabas haciendo lo que él te pidió cuando viniste por primera vez. ¡Qué manera de incitar a un hombre!

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de la rubia y rodaron humedeciendo sus mejillas.

- Tengo que ir con Haruka…

Seiya la siguió al verla correr hasta su auto y la tomó del brazo antes que ella cerrase la puerta del vehículo. A pesar de la escasa luz, Serena captó que Seiya tenía los párpados entrecerrados.

- Si te insulté, pido disculpas. Si dije la verdad, me la debes tú.

- No te debo nada… Señor Kou… - y diciendo esto, arrancó el auto sin volver la vista atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen, al pie del cañón, con la musa al lado, la tengo trabajando de tiempo completo y vámonos recias con lo que sigue! Bueno, por lo que veo, quisieron asesinar a Seiya! Pero es imposible chicas, no podemos, así lo amamos! Además es parte de la historia... Estamos acostumbradas a que siempre es él el que le ruega y le ruega y ahora va a ser un poquito diferente... Caray, o sea, piensen, Seiya es el hombre ideal, el más guapo, el más encantador, el más perfecto, el amante ideal y que él esté de rogón siempre? NO, NO, NO! Ustedes aguanten, todo tiene su razón de ser... Tranquilas! Tranquila banda... Confíen en mí, Ok? Bueno, espero no decepcionarlas, aquí les dejo otra capítulo y les repito, ya siento que las quiero un montón! Éxito!**

**Capítulo 6**

**Desquicio**

Serena no pudo contener las lágrimas todo el camino hasta el hotel donde la esperaba Haruka. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dejado seducir tan fácilmente? Eran lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia, de coraje con ella misma. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Haruka, respiró profundo y aplicó los conocimientos de actuación que durante algunos años había aprendido viendo a Haruka dirigir en las películas.

- ¡Gatita! Al fin llegas… ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que Seiya Kou contesta tu celular por ti?

- Estaba dándole el reporte diario Haruka… - se explicó Serena tranquilamente.

- Vaya… no deberías dejar que conteste por ti…

- No es que como que tenga muchas opciones Haruka… ¿Querías el rancho, lo recuerdas?

- Perdóname gatita – Haruka bajó la cabeza apenado. La verdad es que, en efecto, todos sus caprichos se los debí a a la rubia - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nada… simplemente le di las gracias por habernos prestado la cabaña y vi que hay algunos otros efectos que también podremos utilizar para darle más realismo a la historia… Tendrás una película magnífica Haruka… de eso estoy segura…

- Bien… desde mañana me mudo con Kou a la hacienda así que tú te quedarás al mando de todos aquí en el hotel…

- ¿De verdad vas a aceptar el hospedaje de Seiya Kou? – Serena casi gritó y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de su arrebato y bajó el volumen de su voz.

- Tiene razón gatita… yo necesito estar ahí y necesito mostrarle los guiones de todo lo que necesito y quiero filmar, me es más fácil…

- A como van, vas a terminar siendo el mejor amigo de Seiya Kou… - murmuró Serena fastidiada.

- Bueno, bueno ya… tú de hecho te las arreglas mejor sin mí… Así podré cuidarte cuando hagas los reportes nocturnos…

S&S

Al día siguiente, Serena no paraba yendo de un lado para otro del rancho seguida de Mina. Aunque trabajaba con la misma eficiencia, sino es que un grado mayor encargándose de cámaras, marcando a Haruka cada cinco minutos, encargándose de enviar maquillistas con Michiru Kaioh y Darien Chiba, de tener los servicios de catering a la hora que se exigían, de checar con Mina las escenas que se estaban rodando, de enviar las cintas a revisión y programar descansos, no dejaba de tener en su mente, como cine de permanencia voluntaria, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Seiya Kou.

_"¿No te molesta que te diga Bombón? Tenoh pregunta que qué te detiene. Debí de informarle que estabas haciendo lo que él te pidió cuando viniste por primera vez. ¡Qué manera de incitar a un hombre! Si te insulté, pido disculpas. Si dije la verdad, me la debes tú…" _

- Serena… ¿podrías de dejar de tomar tanto café? – casi suplicó Mina. – No es que me molesté en preparártelo y en seguirte con él al mismo tiempo que también hago mi trabajo pero ¿te das cuenta que si sigues así no vas a pegar el ojo en tres semanas?

- Lo siento Mina –la rubia se disculpó sinceramente. – La verdad es que no pude dormir nada anoche…

- ¿Y eso?

- Tal vez te lo cuente el fin de semana que no tengamos grabación…

- Serena, no te hagas la tonta. Compartimos habitación. Anoche llegaste tardísimo y por supuesto que sé que no dormiste. Que me quieras ver la cara de tonta es una cosa y que yo sea una tonta, también es una cosa muy distinta. ¡Tonta de Mina Aino! Creí que siendo compañeras de cuarto íbamos a tener tiempo de hablar y resulta que no he cruzado palabra contigo más que en el trabajo. Tú y yo definitivamente vamos a hablar Tsukino… Y esto tiene que ver con una de tres: o es por Michiru Kaioh, o es por Seiya Kou o es por Haruka…

- Mina, dame esa última taza y luego hablamos…

- Hablaremos… ¡pero por supuesto que hablaremos!

S&S

7:00 de la noche. Serena estaba recargada en un remolque, prácticamente escondida de todo y todos. Faltaban 15 minutos para ir a dar su reporte a Seiya Kou y de verdad que no quería hacerlo. ¡Maldito bipolar de mierda! ¿Ahora con qué le iba a salir? ¿Qué cara le iba a dar hoy? ¿La de hombre de negocios? ¿La del amigo comprensivo? ¿La del fanático de Michiru Kaioh? ¿La del sensual hombre que casi le había hecho el amor anoche? ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! Y…

- ¡Cuidado Andrew!

- ¡Demonios, te dije que me advirtieras a tiempo, Nicolas!

- ¡Muchachos, llamen al seguro, de inmediato! – la voz de Haruka era inconfundible.

Una algarabía de vaqueros y de equipo técnico empezó a hacer bulla mientras Serena oyó a Mina comenzar a pelearse con el famoso platinado amigo de Seiya.

- ¡Esto no le va a gustar a Seiya, por eso le dije que no prestara el rancho ni permitiera que metieran sus estúpidos remolques!

- ¡No va a pasar nada! ¡Sólo movemos el tráiler, llega el seguro, cubrimos de cemento su estúpido granero y asunto cerrado!

- ¡Mina, ya cállate por favor! – Haruka se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, prácticamente histérico mientras Nicolas y Andrew contactaban con el seguro y los vaqueros les lanzaban miradas y palabrotas.

Serena lo supo. Lo supo al instante. Estaba en problemas y apenas estaba incorporándose de su escondite cuando oyó la voz atronadora de Seiya Kou.

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Tsukino?

- Seiya, no te preocupes, el seguro viene en camino y yo… - Haruka intentaba disculparse.

- Vuelvo a repetirte Tenoh, ¿dónde está Serena Tsukino?

De pronto, todo mundo guardó silencio. Cuando Seiya Kou se enfadaba, todo mundo sabía que una catástrofe se avecinaba. Incluso Yaten optó por no acercarse a su mejor amigo. Y en ese momento, la rubia surgió.

- Aquí estoy, Señor Kou.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

- Pues… según comprendo, el tráiler que traía el nuevo remolque con el nuevo equipo que necesitábamos para la nueva escena, entró, Andrew y Nicolas estaban dando instrucciones para acercarla lo más posible, el conductor no midió y se lastimó un poco la pared de su granero…

- ¿Y qué va a hacer ahora? – Seiya inquirió fulminándola con la mirada mientras Serena se estremecía.

- El asegurador viene para acá… - Haruka interrumpió pero Seiya volteó y tan sólo con una mirada hizo que el director se callara.

- Como dijo Haruka – Serena continuó – esto tiene arreglo y para mañana en la mañana esto quedará igual.

- Eso no me place señorita Tsukino… y mientras viene el asegurador, usted va a comenzar a hacerse responsable de esto. Comience por quitar el tráiler…

Seiya se situó delante de sus trabajadores, al lado de Yaten y esperó a que Serena tomara las llaves del tráiler y lo moviera. Serena tembló.

- Dame las llaves gatita, no sabes manejar carros tan grandes, yo lo muevo – dijo Haruka…

- ¡He dicho que Serena Tsukino va a moverlo! – Seiya bramó. – Por si no lo recuerda, Tenoh, el trato por el préstamo de este rancho lo hice con ella. Así que ella lo mueve.

Serena cerró los ojos y se encaminó al tráiler ante la mirada expectativa de todos. No podía fallar. No delante de ese petulante, arrogante, creído. Cerró los ojos, se concentró, metió las llaves y logró mover el tráiler. Cuando lo hizo, suspiró de alivio y en ese instante, la aseguradora había llegado.

- ¡Muy bien, señorita Tsukino! – Seiya le aplaudió cuando ella bajó del tráiler. – Lo ha hecho muy bien. – Pero sigue haciendo daños a mi propiedad…

Serena ya no resistió más y aprovechando que la multitud se dispersaba y que prácticamente estaban ellos solos, se acercó a él, lo tomó por la solapa de la camisa sin importarle arruinársela y mirándole a los ojos, desafiándolo, recordando por lo que la había hecho pasar la noche anterior e instantes antes, lo confrontó dejando a Seiya estupefacto por primera vez.

- Lo que quiero hacer muy bien Seiya… es hacerle daño a usted… Y voy a encontrar la manera… ¡Ah no, espere un minuto! Creo que ya la encontré… - lo soltó mientras Seiya entreabría los labios – Es incitándolo… Hasta mañana…. Bombón….


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Bueno, pues aquí me encuentro de nueva cuenta, dándoles lata con mis locuras... Les quiero agradecer de nueva cuenta sus reviews, me hacen sentir soñada... jajajajaja de verdad, ¡qué les puedo decir yo! Les quiero agradecer otra vez aunque parezca disco rayado a las que me acompañaron desde el capítul las chicas nuevas que se animaron a meterse a leerme y que les gustó, híjole, gracias, gracias, gracias! Espero que no me abandonen y me sigan acompañando... El día de hoy les voy a pedir un mega favor... Este capítulo viene con soundtrack: If I Never See Your Face Again de una de mis bandas favoritas de todos los tiempos: Maroon 5 acompañados por Rihanna... Las quiero chicas, ya saben que Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 7**

**If I Never See Your Face Again**

Seiya azotó la puerta del despacho con furia. ¿Quién se creía esa rubia para hablarle así? Él ponía las reglas, él sabía para qué había ido Serena Tsukino desde un inicio. Y ahora se hacía la interesante, la "no rompo un plato", la digna. ¡Por favor! Encendió un cigarrillo y apretó el puño. No… de entre los dos, ella era la más débil. Y a final de cuentas, él la quebraría primero. Unos toquidos en la puerta hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante…

- Kou… - Haruka tenía la mirada endurecida cuando Seiya lo invitó a sentarse.

- Espero te haya agradado la habitación que le indiqué a Luna que te asignara… - dijo cortés, sin mostrar ni ápice de lo que minutos antes pensaba.

- Sí, gracias, te lo agradezco… Sin embargo… quisiera que fueras un poco menos duro con la gatita… perdón – Haruka se corrigió rápidamente – con Serena…

- ¿Gatita? ¿Así le llamas a todas tus trabajadoras? – inquirió Seiya con sarcasmo.

- No… sólo a Serena.

Aquello enfureció a Seiya pero no lo demostró y continuó su interrogatorio.

- ¿Podría saber la razón si no es mucha la indiscreción?

- Bueno… ella es muy especial para mí… - Haruka confesó.

- Vaya… entiendo… y es por eso que no quieres que le hable ni la trate con más dureza de la necesaria…

- Exacto… Serena es la chica más dulce, más sensible que he conocido. Y no me gustaría que la dañaras con descortesías Kou… ella ya hizo suficiente con lograr que mi capricho se cumpliera…

- ¿Tu capricho? Hablas de conseguir mi rancho para tu película…

- Así es. No sé qué hizo Serena para lograrlo. Pero lo hizo. Y nunca terminaré de agradecérselo… Tendré que hacer algo sumamente especial por ella… - Haruka suspiró.

- Ya veo… - Seiya apagó con fuerza el cigarrillo en el cenicero. – Supongo que suspenderás las filmaciones de mañana…

- Tendrá que ser así… y he pensado que para aligerar un poco las tensiones, llevaré al equipo a algún lugar a pasarla bien, no sé… a relajarnos antes de retomar la filmación…

- No te preocupes por eso… tengo lo necesario… - Seiya de pronto sonrió.

S&S

- Ahora sí, Serena, me vas a decir… - Mina abrió dos latas de cerveza y le pasó una a Serena que sin dudarlo, bebió.

- Mina, voy a salir loca de esta filmación si es que salgo…

- ¿Quién es la razón?

- Los tres que mencionaste… - Serena hizo un gesto de dolor antes de dejarse caer en la cama y taparse la cara con la almohada.

- ¿Por qué? – Mina quitó la almohada y se le quedó viendo fijamente a su amiga.

- Bueno… - Serena comenzó – Michiru Kaioh me hace sentir la mujer más horrible del planeta… yo sabía que era hermosa… pero verla todos los días, tenerla al lado y saber que todos voltean a verla por lo preciosa que es y estar al lado suyo toda desgarbada en jeans y flats… es una herida al corazón para mi autoestima…

- Para todas… - agregó Mina – en eso te concedo toda la razón. Todos están babeando por ella… Desde Darien Chiba pasando por Haruka, por todos los vaqueros del rancho, del primero al último sin contar con su pretendiente número uno: Seiya Kou…

- Ya lo sé – Serena suspiró derrotada. – Punto número dos. Mina: Seiya Kou me va a volver loca. De todo se queja, de todo me culpa, tengo todo el día para pensar y preocuparme que tengo que verlo por las noches para darle detalles de las cosas más mínimas y ridículas del día…

- ¡Pero es sumamente guapo Serena! – replicó Mina.

- ¡Pero lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de soberbio! Además… - Serena se mordió el labio. No sabía si confesarle a Mina lo que estaba pasando con Seiya. – Además tienes razón, es odioso ver como se le resbala a Michiru…

- ¿Y en tercer lugar?

- Haruka… bueno… tengo la teoría que Haruka está empezando a querer violar la regla de no mezclar negocios con placer…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Mina casi se atragantó con la cerveza y estuvo a punto de escupir sobre el colchón.

- Estoy empezando a notar que cada vez que Seiya mira a Michiru, Haruka tiende a fruncir el ceño… y conociendo a Haruka como lo conozco, eso me lleva a pensar que está empezando a interesarse de más por Michiru Kaioh…

- Vaya, eso sí que podría ponerse interesante – Mina contuvo una risita - ¿Te imaginas? Seiya Kou contra Haruka Tenoh por el amor de Michiru Kaioh…

Serena sonrió. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que le habría encantado que esa pelea se diera no por Michiru Kaioh… sino por Serena Tsukino.

S&S

- Serena… ¡Serena! ¡Despiértate!

- Mina… acabo de dormirme…

- Memorándum urgente de Haruka… no hay filmación. Por estar arreglando el granero, se pospone la filmación hasta pasado y agárrate… ¡Karaoke en el Rancho Kou hoy por la noche!

- ¿Qué qué? – Serena brincó de la cama. – No es cierto…

- Léelo por ti misma…

Serena arrebató el Blackberry de las manos de Mina. Su amiga no había mentido. Fabuloso. Simplemente fabuloso. Pues bien. Ni muerta iría.

- Que te diviertas Mina. Yo no voy.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Estamos invitadas al rancho de uno de los hombres más asquerosamente ricos de Estados Unidos, con Darien Chiba, Michiru Kaioh y me vas a decir que no vas a ir?

- Exactamente.

- No… ¡No! Me niego Serena… ¡Vamos a ir! Además eres la asistente de Haruka… Y esta es la ocasión de que no te vean en jeans y en flats… ¿no me digas que no traes una blusa sexy? ¡Demuéstrale a Seiya Kou que eres tan bella y deseable, igual o más que Michiru Kaioh!

Serena lo pensó por un instante.

- De acuerdo. Hagamos una aparición…

S&S

Equipo de filmación, vaqueros, Luna y su esposo Artemis, Haruka, extras, actores de reparto, maquillistas, Andrew, Nicolas, Michiru y Darien se encontraban departierndo en el grandísimo salón de fiestas y eventos perteneciente a la hacienda Kou. Al fondo había un escenario arreglado con bocinas, luces, como si aquello de verdad fuera un concierto. Había bebidas de todo tipo, desde las más finas hasta las más comunes, comida tipo buffet y todo el que quisiese cantar, sólo tenía que ir a solicitar la canción que quisiese con el DJ encargado, subir y hacer su actuación que era vista por todos no solamente en el escenario sino en las cuatro pantallas desplegadas en las cuatro paredes del salón. Muchos se sentían estrellas de rock e incluso pedían que se grabaran sus actuaciones en CD para llevárselas como recuerdo. Michiru se acercó a Seiya y Yaten.

- No sabía que harían todo esto… Es fascinante…

- Seiya y yo somos dos cantantes famosos… al menos en esta hacienda, ¿verdad Seiya?

- Siempre Yaten… - Ambos chocaron sus copas. – Michiru, ¿usted se animará?

- No… no… yo toco el violín nadamás… no canto…

- Pero seguramente toca como los ángeles… - Haruka se acercó al grupo. Yaten puso los ojos en blanco y prefirió alejarse mientras Seiya sonreía. – Y ya sé quien pidió esa canción y porqué todo mundo está bailando.

Seiya y Michiru voltearon al escenario y Mina estaba ahí, bailando con micrófono en mano la canción de "Like a Virgin" de Madonna. Pero Seiya acalló una carcajada cuando vio que Mina agarraba de la mano a Yaten y le coqueteaba mientras todos en la multitud coreaban y aplaudían a rabiar. Michiru aplaudió al igual que Haruka y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos. Darien siguió y pidió "Fly Me To The Moon" de Frank Sinatra y también recibió muchos aplausos. De pronto, Seiya volteó para todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba Serena? No tardó en oír su voz.

- Buenas noches….

- ¿Serena? Te ves increíble…- Michiru saludó de beso a la rubia.

- ¿Gatita? Tendré que cuidarte ahora toda la noche…

Serena sonrió y miró directo a los ojos de Seiya Kou. Vestía un pantalón negro ceñido totalmente, una blusa roja de un solo hombro que por un momento parecía caer como cascada pero que se ceñía a su cintura con una flor beige al inicio del escote, el cabello rubio recogido en una cola de cabello alta, que dejaba su cuello al desnudo y justo donde se asomaba un poco de su pecho, un tatuaje falso pequeño que decía "Be Daring" (Sé Atrevida). Tacones negros y labial rojo completaban su atuendo. Si Seiya no hubiera estado acostumbrado siempre a tener control sobre sus emociones, la hubiera desnudado ahí mismo pero se contuvo. Serena le levantó las cejas.

- Señor Kou…

- Señorita Tsukino…

- Por dios gatita… pareces estrella de rock… tienes que cantar… tienes que subirte a escenario y que te graben…

- No es para tanto Haruka…

- No creo que la señorita Tsukino tenga la actitud correcta… tal vez el vestuario pero ¿podría manejarse correctamente? – inquirió Seiya retándola.

- Tengo una idea… - Michiru, ajena a las miradas de reto, hizo una propuesta - ¿Por qué no cantan juntos? ¿No me estaba comentando, Seiya, que usted y Yaten cantan?

- Si la señorita Tsukino se atreve…

- Por mí… adelante… pero yo escojo la canción.

Al darse cuenta la multitud que Seiya Kou iba a cantar y que lo iba a acompañar ni más ni menos que Serena, todo mundo empezó a sacar cámaras fotográficas, todo mundo estaba expectante. Mina se acercó a Serena.

- ¡Acribíllalo Serena! Eres buena, eras la mejor… claro, no tan buena como yo pero aún así, eres buena, ¡asesínalo!

- No me pongas más nerviosa, ¿Quieres? – Serena respiró profundo y se juró que durante los cinco minutos que durara la canción, dejaría salir a la Serena que tenía que poner en su lugar a Seiya Kou.

Por su parte, Seiya se quitó la chaqueta, pasó su mano por su cabellera negra, se arremangó los puños de la camisa azul zafiro que traía puesta y esperó a que Serena diera el título de la canción al DJ. Le dio la mano para subir al escenario mientras todos clavaban sus miradas en ellos.

- Sé cantar casi profesionalmente bombón…

- Igual te digo yo a ti…

Seiya se puso al frente al oír los acordes que iniciaban y no contó con que Serena lo sujetaría de la cadera haciendo que la multitud rabiara.

Seiya_: Now as the summer fades / Ahora que el verano se desvanece_

_ I let you slip away / te dejaré escabullirte_

_ You say I'm not your type / dices que no soy tu tipo_

_ But I can make you sway / pero puedo hacerte tambalear_

_ It makes you burn to learn / y eso hace que te quemes para que aprendas_

_ You're not the only one / que no eres la única_

_ I'd let you be if you / te dejaría serla si tú_

_ Put down your blazing gun / bajaras tu resplandeciente arma_

Inmediatamente Serena se puso delante de Seiya, se cruzó y lo enfrentó como si estuviese hablando con él y Seiya la sostuvo por la cintura mientras todos bailaban y cantaban con ellos.

Serena: _Now you've gone somewhere else far away / ahora te has ido a un lugar muy lejano_

_ I don't know if I will find you / No sé si voy a encontrarte_

_ But you feel my breath on your neck / pero sientes mi respiración en tu cuello_

_ Can't believe I'm right behind you / No puedes creer que esté justo detrás de ti_

Entonces, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

Serena y Seiya:

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more / Porque tú me dejas queriendo volver por más_

_And I feel a little better than I did before / y me siento un poco mejor que antes_

_And if I never see your face again / Y si nunca vuelvo a ver tu cara de nuevo_

_I don't mind / no me importa_

_'Cause we got much further / porque llegamos mucho más lejos_

_Than I thought we'd get tonight / de lo que pensé que llegaríamos esta noche_

Serena jugándose el todo por el todo, acarició la barbilla de Seiya, acto seguido, se recargó en su pecho, intentó abrazarlo y cuando Seiya parecía rendirse, lo aventó y siguió cantando.

Serena: _Sometimes you move so well / A veces te mueves tan bien_

_ It's hard not to give in / que es difícil no ceder_

_ I'm lost, I can't tell / Estoy perdida, no puedo decir_

_ Where you end and I begin / Donde es que tú terminas y yo empiezo_

Seiya sintiendo como le escocía la dureza de su miembro, la tomó por la cintura y acercó peligrosamente su boca para darle la vuelta y alejarla también de él, pero arrepintiéndose, la acercó a él y siguió cantando cerca de su oído sin importarle un demonio la multitud que estaba vuelta loca.

Seiya: _It makes me burn to learn / haces que me queme para aprender_

_ You're with another man / que estás con otro hombre_

_ I wonder if he's half / me pregunto si él es la mitad_

_ The lover that I am / del amante que soy_

Los espectadores ya no existían. Aquello era la declaración de guerra entre los dos y lo sabían. Era el "yo te incito", "yo te incito más".

Serena: _Now you've gone somewhere else far away / ahora te has ido a un lugar muy lejano_

_ I don't know if I will find you / No sé si voy a encontrarte_

_ But you feel my breath on your neck / pero sientes mi respiración en tu cuello_

_ Can't believe I'm right behind you / No puedes creer que esté justo detrás de ti_

Y curiosamente, lo que decía el coro, era la pura verdad y ambos lo sabían.

Serena y Seiya:

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more / Porque tú me dejas queriendo volver por más_

_And I feel a little better than I did before / y me siento un poco mejor que antes_

_And if I never see your face again / Y si nunca vuelvo a ver tu cara de nuevo_

_I don't mind / no me importa_

_'Cause we got much further / porque llegamos mucho más lejos_

_Than I thought we'd get tonight / de lo que pensé que llegaríamos esta noche_

La canción estaba por terminar y Seiya forzó la voz de manera que aquello termina de manera espectacular.

Seiya : _Baby, baby, please believe me / Cariño, cariño, por favor, créeme_

_ Find it in your heart to reach me / encuéntralo en tu corazón para alcanzarme_

_ Promise not to leave me behind / promete no dejarme atrás_

Serena tampoco iba a dejar que Seiya Kou se llevase toda la gloria y tenía que demostrarle a él que estaba dispuesta a no dejarse mangonear ni en el trabajo ni en el escenario ni en ninguna parte.

Serena: _Take me down but take it easy / Derríbame pero tómatelo con calma_

_ Make me think but don't deceive me / Hazme pensar pero no me engañes_

_ Talk to me bout taking your time /Tortúrame tomándote tu tiempo_

Súbitamente, ambos se sincronizaron, Seiya la tomó por la cadera, Serena lo tomó por el cuello y cerraron con la última estrofa mientras sus cuerpos bailaban al mismo compás y sus voces se sincronizaban con total perfección.

Serena y Seiya:

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more / Porque tú me dejas queriendo volver por más_

_And I feel a little better than I did before / y me siento un poco mejor que antes_

_And if I never see your face again / Y si nunca vuelvo a ver tu cara de nuevo_

_I don't mind / no me importa_

_'Cause we got much further / porque llegamos mucho más lejos_

_Than I thought we'd get tonight / de lo que pensé que llegaríamos esta noche_

El público los ovacionó a más no poder. Los gritos eran inevitables. Mina gritaba histéricamente al igual que Yaten. Los flashes de las cámaras los cegaban a ambos. El ruido era ensordecedor.

- Bien hecho, Bombón… - Seiya besó su mano por impulso.

- Bien hecho, Bombón… - Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla por impulso también.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho por impulsividad, el ruido que todavía había en el lugar parecía muy muy lejano…


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo! Me extrañaron ayer? Es que me dije... Sefiro, las tienes muy mal acostumbradas de que diario les pones capítulo... déjalas descansar el Sabadaba... Y bueno, aquí estoy, la verdad es que la musa estaba terca de "ponte a escribir" y aquí estoy, dándole duro porque quiero agradecer de rigor a las chicas que me acompañan desde el día uno en mis loqueras y a las nuevas chicas que me están acompañando... y a algo increíble que sucedió: una de mis autoras favoritas, de mis ídolas de Fanfiction que probablemente conocerán Serenity 1089 me puso un review y yo casi me muerooooo! Bueno, estoy desvariando, gracias a todas otra vez, ya saben que las amo, también saben que Seiya nunca nos falla (ay papacito, ya regrésate de Kinmoku, vente con nosotras!) y Éxito!**

**Pd: Mejor sientense antes de leer este capítulo y no tengan a la mano ningún objeto que pueda ser lanzado como arma... Yo sé lo que les digo.**

**Capítulo 8**

**La Pradera**

- Deberías dedicarte al canto profesionalmente, Seiya… - Haruka desayunaba con el hacendado antes de retomar las filmaciones. Seiya sonreía.

- No eres el primero que me lo dice, Tenoh… Aunque me hubiese mucho gustado ver también en el escenario a Michiru… ¿es la primera vez que trabajas con ella?

- Sí. Y me sorprende su profesionalismo… es sorprendente. Darien también es increíble. No me equivoqué en hacerle caso a la gatita. Ellos son Taiki y Amy.

- Si… - suspiró Seiya con sarcasmo. – Veo que la gatita tiene muchos talentos…

- Más de los que te imaginas, Seiya… - agregó Haruka con entusiasmo y sonrió. – Seiya estudió el rostro de Haruka mientras éste hablaba. – Serena sería capaz de hacer todo por mí sin importar qué, cuándo ni dónde… es un encanto… simplemente es…

- Tu gatita… - completó Seiya.

- Creo que sí.

- Te haré llegar el CD de nuestra actuación de anoche…

- Te lo agradecería.

- ¿Crees que también debería invitar a que se quede aquí en la hacienda a Michiru Kaioh? Creo que la atenderíamos mejor aquí que en el Four Seasons…

- Buenos días…

Ambos hombres voltearon y fijaron su mirada en Serena que sonreía forzadamente. Había escuchado perfectamente la última frase de Seiya Kou y sabía que aquello no iba a agradarle a Haruka. Por eso, había interrumpido justo en ese instante la conversación.

- Disculpen. Haruka, necesito hablar contigo…

- Sí… disculpa Seiya… - dijo Haruka levantándose de la mesa.

- Adelante… - el hacendado ni siquiera volvió la mirada.

Haruka se llevó a Serena hasta la puerta de la hacienda y la abrazó aliviado.

- Gatita… siempre tan oportuna…

- Lo sé… no creas que no me he dado cuenta de las miradas que le diriges a Michiru Kaioh cuando crees que nadie te ve… - Serena le sonrió a su amigo y jefe.

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Te diste cuenta ya?

- Haruka… - Serena sonrió con suficiencia. – Por favor…

- Entonces sabrás que no quiero que Michiru se hospede aquí. Si Michiru se queda con nosotros, yo no tengo esperanza alguna con ella. Seiya me la ganará, gatita…

- Vamos, Haruka… - Serena lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla de apoyo pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando la cortina se movió y de que estaban siendo observados mas no escuchados.

- Gatita… ¿me ayudarás? Sé que tengo la política de no mezclar negocios con placer pero al menos ayúdame a que Seiya Kou no se quede con Michiru.

- Te ayudaré… - Serena besó la frente de Haruka. – Es nuestro secreto.

S&S

Ya pasaba de medio día cuando Serena recibió la llamada por celular de Mina. Haruka la requería de inmediato. Serena, que se encontraba en el puesto de maquillistas revisando el trabajo con los extras, corrió hacia donde estaba su jefe. Sorprendida, lo encontró al lado de Seiya Kou quien la saludó fríamente. Deseó zarandearlo para que le dijera palabras amables después del karaoke de la noche anterior, algo que de pronto le diera esperanzas de un poco de afecto hacia ella, no hacia Michiru Kaioh. Pero se limitó a saludarlo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Haruka le informó que Seiya la llevaría a un sitio que le había sugerido para la escena de amor entre Taiki y Amy.

- Serena, yo tenía pensado acompañar a Seiya pero tengo que repetir esta escena. Ni a Darien ni a mí nos convence como queda. No sale al gusto de ninguno de los dos…

- Está bien, Haruka…

- Además este es el trabajo del asistente del director, ¿no es así, señorita Tsukino?

- Sí… es mi trabajo.

- Por favor, gatita, asegúrate de que el sitio sea el adecuado, que sea lo que quiero. Sabes qué necesito: pasto exuberante, árboles en el fondo y una sensación de soledad, con bastante lugar para las cámaras y el equipo.

- ¿Entonces abandono los llamados?

- Esto es más importante, gatita.

Seiya sonrió con cara de suficiencia y enarcó las cejas.

- Esto es más importante, señorita Tsukino.

A regañadientes, siguió a Seiya sin poder alejar los ojos de su fornida espalda y del cabello negro azabache que se la cubría en su característica coleta. El trayecto fue silencioso, recorrieron unas colinas y a Serena le pareció que tardaron varios años luz en llegar. La arboleda protegía un claro con pasto. Seiya la ayudó a salvar un tronco caído y no le soltó la mano mientras la guiaba entre los árboles hacia el claro. Al llegar, Serena admiró la vista y de inmediato supo que el lugar era ideal. Era lo que necesitaban para la escena de amor y se volvió hacia Seiya para confirmarle su aceptación.

- Sin lugar a dudas, éste es el sitio perfecto.

- Debes asegurarte… bombón… - sugirió Seiya y la hizo girar para que observara otro ángulo.

La cercanía de Seiya impidió que Serena se concentrara. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que él respiraba profundo mientras que a ella le faltaba el aliento. Se estremeció cuando Seiya habló de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo sabrás que es el sitio adecuado si no lo has comprobado? – inquirió Seiya con voz ronca. Tenía la mano sobre la nuca de Serena y sus dedos se deslizaron por su cabellera rubia para incitarla con una caricia detrás de las orejas. Un temblor la estremeció y trató de alejarse de él, pero no pudo, la tenía aprisionada. Cuando la mano de Seiya la tomó por el hombro para hacerla girar, Serena no opuso resistencia, deseaba que la besara y cuando él inclinó la cabeza, ella entreabrió los labios.

Seiya se posesionó de su boca y le sostuvo la cabeza con las dos manos mientras amoldaba su cuerpo al de ella. Serena suspiró al sentir una pasión desconocida y Seiya deslizó sus manos de los hombros a la cadera femenina para acercarla más.

Sin un esfuerzo consciente de su parte, las manos de Serena le desabotonaron la parte superior de la camisa para poder besar los músculos de su pecho. Seiya gimió y tiró de ella para caer ambos sobre el mullido pasto. Él ya la había despojado de la blusa. La besó con frenesí y la alegría de Serena no tuvo límite. Sus senos, expuestos a la mirada azul zafiro de Seiya, se irguieron al contacto de la mirada de él. Seiya los besó antes de levantar la cabeza para libar de nuevo la dulzura en la boca femenina.

Seiya le acariciaba los senos y Serena no sintió el peso de ese fornido y atlético cuerpo. Sólo estaba consciente de las sensaciones que recorrían su espalda y la estremecían de pies a cabeza.

- Te deseo aquí y en este momento, bombón… - murmuró Seiya y Serena sentía la presión de esa fuerza viril contra todo su cuerpo.

Deseó aceptar pero no pudo hablar. Toda su energía se hallaba atrapada en el arrobamiento de aquel abrazo y se aferró a él para ofrecerle los labios y que él saciara la pasión que despertó en ella. Escuchaba fuertes latidos. ¿Era su corazón o el de Seiya el que golpeaba con violencia? No tenía importancia. Las intensas emociones la conducían a ámbitos desconocidos de frenesí y no pudo soltarlo para detener la ola de pasión.

Por un momento su mente le gritó aquello que estaba negando desde que lo vio por primera vez burlándose de ella por estar llena de lodo. ¿Se había enamorado? ¿Estaba enamorada de Seiya Kou? No…. ¡No! Ella lo odiaba! Pero si lo odiaba… ¿por qué adoraba estar entre sus abrazos? ¿por qué odiaba la sola idea de que él estuviese interesado en Michiru Kaioh? Y fue cuando lo supo. Sí… ¡sí! Estaba total, loca y perdidamente enamorada de Seiya Kou y quería decirle que lo amaba, que lo desaba y que quería compartir sus abrazos y sus besos por el resto de su vida pero Seiya no le daba tiempo de recobrarse para poder hablar. La besaba, le ceñía la cintura, le acariciaba los muslos y enterraba su rostro en su cuello.

Le quitó el pantalón de mezclilla sin alejar los labios de los de ella y el cuerpo de Serena volvió a estremecerse. Intentó quitarle la camisa y él la ayudó con manos experimentadas. Pero cuando Seiya colocó las manos de ella en su cinturón, el frío metal de la hebilla la hizo reaccionar. Asustada por su debilidad, por lo que acababa de descubrir, sabiendo que no quería entregar su amor de esa manera a un hombre que quizás no la valoraba más que por su cuerpo y que estaba pretendiendo a otra mujer, se alejó de él.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – preguntó muy quedo, confusa por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones.

- Nos hacemos el amor – la risa embargadoramente encantadora de Seiya le hizo cosquillas en las orejas.

Las palabras la estremecieron y Serena lo empujó para buscar su ropa.

- No… no puedo… es imposible.

- ¿No sabes que no debes comportarte así con un hombre? – la tomó del brazo y ella notó violencia en sus ojos y tensión al frenar su deseo físico. – Debería de enseñarte lo que les ocurre a las chicas que incitan y se arrepienten… - Seiya la besó entreabriéndole los labios salvajemente mientras le ceñía la cintura con tanta fuerza que casi le impedía a Serena respirar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel cuando momentos antes había mostrado tanta ternura?

Serena se estremeció, olvidó todo y estaba dispuesta a darle lo que Seiya exigía, pero de pronto, Seiya la empujó y la miró disgustado.

- Regresa a tu trabajo Serena… creo que demostramos que aquí se puede filmar una escena de amor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Excelente inicio de semana tengan chicas! Saludos mis amigas conocidas y a mis nuevas amigas que se unen en nuestro amor apasionado y alocado por el hombre más perfecto y deseable del Universo: Seiya Kou. QUIERO, MEREZCO, EXIJO! Caray... ya desvarié! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no me canso de agradecerlos, de leerlos y volverlos a leer, me parece increíble que me lean y encima de todo, les guste... GRACIAS MIL! Love y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 9**

**Aceptando el Sentimiento**

Serena trataba de contener las lágrimas y recoger su ropa lo más rápido posible. Las manos le temblaban y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Sentía que el ataque de pánico que le estaba dando en ese momento acabaría por derrumbarla a los pies de Seiya que la veía con dureza mientras ella trataba de ponerse el pantalón. La miró sin inmutarse mientras ella trataba de abotonarse su blusa y súbitamente, sin ya poderse contener, corrió dejando atrás a Seiya que la vió irse sin molestarse en detenerla o decirle nada. Cuando sintió que ya lo había perdido, se recargó en un árbol y el mar de lágrimas se desbordó de sus ojos celestes. Se llevó la mano al corazón. Sentía que lo tenía destrozado en mil pedazos, sentía que Seiya se lo había quebrado y lo peor de todo es que lo había hecho en el momento en que ella había aceptado que lo amaba: a través de esos besos que había recibido en ese lugar digno de una escena de amor. Serena se tocó el cuerpo. Estaba totalmente enfebrecido por las caricias de Seiya Kou. Y a él parecía importarle absolutamente un demonio. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido todo? Sintiéndose devastada, siguió corriendo, limpiándose las lágrimas que seguían, rebeldes, rodando por su rostro hasta que por fin, vio los remolques pero sus pies fallaron y cayó antes de llegar. Un sollozo desgarrador le salió del pecho y de pronto una mano varonil le tendió la mano para que se incorporara.

- ¿Serena? – Yaten, el platinado mejor amigo de Seiya Kou era quien la estaba levantando y con cara de auténtica preocupación, le tendía un burdo pañuelo para que limpiara sus lágrimas. – Serena, ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué tienes?

- Yo… yo…

- ¿Estás lastimada? ¿Por qué tienes hojas secas por todo el cabello? ¿Tuviste un accidente? ¿Mando llamar a tu jefe? – Yaten estaba totalmente desconcertado y por un momento temió que Serena hubiera sido víctima de un asalto sexual al ver su blusa mal arreglada, la temperatura de su piel, las ardientes lágrimas que la rubia derramaba y cómo Serena se negaba a hablar- ¡Serena, háblame!

- No… no te preocupes, Yaten… estoy bien… no ocurre nada… - Serena por fin logró controlarse y se limpió el rostro con el pañuelo del vaquero.

- ¿De verdad? No te ves muy bien que digamos… ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? Deja me comunico con Sei…

- ¡No! ¡No! – Serena casi gritó. No lo molestes… mejor… te agradecería que le hablaras a Mina… ella me excusará con Haruka y me llevará a mi hotel. Somos compañeras de cuarto…

Yaten por un momento dudó ante la negativa rotunda de Serena pero al verla tan mal, aceptó.

- De acuerdo. Voy por ella. No te muevas de aquí.

- Gracias…

S&S

- De acuerdo Serena… - Mina terminó de desenredar su cabello mojado, secarlo y acostarla en la cama, después de que Serena se negara terminantemente a cenar algo. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Mina… de verdad… ¿no podría esperar el interrogatorio hasta mañana?

- No… - Mina estaba increíblemente seria y preocupada. – Serena… ¿qué demonios ocurrió para que estés así? Estabas perfectamente bien esta mañana…

- No sé Mina… supongo que me resfrié…

- Ajá… y por eso de pronto te encuentra Yaten sollozando en un lugar donde no debías haber estado, Yaten que nunca se acerca a mí, me dice que nos traerá hasta el hotel, tu no dices nada y yo tengo que excusarte con Haruka por teléfono y Seiya Kou demanda saber qué sucedió para que no te presentaras a dar tu reporte diario…

- Mina… simplemente estoy exhausta y con mi explicación debe bastarte. Estoy exhausta, estoy cansada, estoy harta… me desplomé… me quebré… - Serena sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar nuevamente y Mina, presintiendo aquello, abrazó a su amiga fuertemente. – Lo siento… ¡lo siento! No soy tan fuerte como todo el mundo cree que soy…

Mina la miró comprensiva. Era cierto. Todo mundo creía que Serena era imparable. Pero nadie se ponía a pensar que ella también tenía un límite.

- Tienes razón, Serena… Creo que lo mejor será que le diga a Haruka que te dé libre el día de mañana. Necesitas reponer fuerzas… y también voy a poner el letrero de No Molestar…

Serena cerró los ojos. Era lo mejor. Porque tardaría más de 24 horas en tomar fuerzas para enfrentarse cara a cara con Seiya Kou de nueva cuenta.

S&S

Cuando Mina se fue a trabajar el día siguiente, Serena pudo descargar toda su depresión. Sintió que estaba cayendo en una espiral de la cual no podía salir. ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de Seiya Kou si sabía perfectamente que él no podía amarla? Por Dios… ¡era un total absurdo! Él estaba coqueteándole a Michiru Kaioh, de hecho, Haruka le había pedido que lo ayudara… ¿Y cómo iba a hacer eso? ¿Cómo iba a continuar dándole cada noche los reportes que él solicitaba? Aquello iba a ser un verdadero martirio… Pero lo que sí sabía es que no le iba a dar el gusto de que él supiera que lo amaba. No. Primero muerta que Seiya Kou supiera que se había robado su corazón.

S&S

- Gatita… ¿te sientes bien? – Haruka entró apresuradamente a la habitación de Serena y ella le sonrió.

- Sí… no tenías que venir hasta acá. Mañana me presento como siempre a trabajar…

- Seiya ha estado preguntando por ti…

- No creo que extrañe mis reportes… - Serena sonrió tristemente. - ¿Cómo va la filmación?

- Excelente… - Haruka se entusiasmó. – Hubiese querido que estuvieses ahí hoy. La escena de amor fue increíble… aunque estaba muriéndome de celos de ver a Michiru besar a Darien Chiba…

- ¡Haruka! – Serena lo reprendió.

- Es la verdad gatita… - Haruka cerró los ojos. – No te puedo mentir… esa mujer me está hechizando… no voy a volver a trabajar con ella, no soporto estar cerca de ella y no poder hablarle de otra forma que no sea como el director de la película…

Serena sonrió. Entendía a Haruka mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

- Bueno, lo que podríamos hacer sería… ¿por qué no invitas a Michiru a salir mañana para tomar notas de la película? Le dices que saldremos los tres con ese fin y de pronto yo me hago la que tengo cosas que hacer, los dejo solos y…

- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí gatita? – Haruka la tomó de las manos con ojos llenos de esperanza.

- Sabes que sí. – Serena cruzó los dedos sobre su corazón.

- Serena… te debo demasiados aumentos de sueldo… ¿Qué es lo que más quieres? Si está en mis manos, juro que te lo daré…

La rubia solamente hubiese querido susurrar: Dame a Seiya… dame a Seiya Kou…

S&S

- Serena, ¿no crees que te estás tomando demasiado tiempo en arreglarte para ir a tomar notas de la película con Haruka y Michiru Kaioh? – Mina, acostada, viendo la tele, miraba de reojo como su amiga se esmeraba en su maquillaje y se ponía un vestido de un solo tirante, plateado, con sandalias plateadas a juego y cabello lacio.

- Si me estoy arreglando es porque ya me cansé de estar encerrada y en cama… Además estoy harta de usar jeans y flats todo el tiempo…

- Pues te ves hermosa amiga… todo el mundo va a voltear a verte por segunda vez…

- Mina, no digas tonterías ¿quieres? – Serena se sonrojó.

- ¿A qué horas vendría a recogerte Haruka? – Mina preguntó algo distraída.

- Pasaría primero por Michiru y luego por mí. Iba a venir desde el rancho Kou así que no debe tardar…

De pronto un toquido en la puerta las hizo reaccionar.

- De acuerdo amiga, ve a hacerla de mal tercio, y aquí te espero para que me cuentes como le fue a nuestro amado director…

Serena arrojó una almohada hacia Mina y abrió la puerta. Haruka al verla solo atinó a silbar.

- Gatita… wow… te ves… hermosa… simplemente hermosa…

- Gracias Haruka pero más vale que guardes los cumplidos para Michiru… ¿Dónde está?

- Abajo… está esperando con tu cita…

- ¿Qué? – Serena de pronto se quedó en shock. – Haruka… el trato era que saldríamos a cenar, yo tomaría "supuestas notas" sobre la película y después los dejaría solos… ¿recuerdas?

- Sí… pero al verte así de preciosa me alegro de haber cambiado de planes en el último momento… Tú también necesitas divertirte y además así me ayudarás a quitar a mi enemigo de amores de mi terreno… será divertido Serena… ¿Por mí gatita?

- Haruka… - Serena empezó a hiperventilar.

- Será una cita doble gatita… Yo saldré con Michiru… y tú saldrás con Seiya Kou…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chicas! Hola! ¿Cómo andamos el día de hoy? Las encuestas dicen que la mayoría quieren ahorcar a nuestro Seiya adorado... y no las culpo... no las culpo... pero es parte de la historia... Ustedes tranquilas... calma banda! No se me pongan bravas! Les prometo que yo veré en que palo me trepo pero les traigo capítulo diario para que no sufran de más pero tranquilas, yo sé lo que hago... (o eso creo!) Seiya nunca nos falla, hasta de soberbio se ve papacito de mi vida y Éxito! **

**Capítulo 10**

**Cristal de Plata**

Serena y Haruka bajaban por el elevador e inconscientemente, Serena se revisaba en los espejos que su maquillaje estuviera intacto y su peinado estuviera impecable. Haruka la miraba extasiado.

- De verdad, gatita… ¡te ves espectacular! Si no estuviera completamente traumado por Michiru…

- Hablando de Michiru… Regla número uno: Nunca la dejes sola con Seiya Kou… ¿me entendiste, Haruka? Y si no me entendiste, entonces lee mis labios: NUNCA LA DEJES SOLA CON SEIYA KOU…

- ¡Está bien! – Haruka bajó la mirada. – Ya veo que ahora yo seré quien tendré que obedecer órdenes…

- Si quieres quedarte con Michiru…

El elevador se abrió y ambos encontraron a la actriz sentada cómodamente en un chaise longue mientras Seiya estaba de espaldas. Serena respiró profundo. Nadie iba a saber nada, Seiya Kou no iba a intimidarla ni por un momento y, de ser posible, se las iba a pagar. Al ver a Michiru, enfundada en un sencillo vestido de coctel blanco, por primera vez, se sintió superior a la actriz y sonrió.

- Buenas noches, Michiru…

- ¡Serena! No habrá estrella fugaz que está noche no te conceda su deseo… creo que por fin hoy no me pedirán autógrafos estando tu a mi lado… - la actriz la abrazó fuertemente y Haruka la tomó por el brazo y en ese momento, Seiya volteó a verla. Él iba vestido con traje negro de Hugo Boss, el típico carísimo perfume que embriaga los sentidos de Serena, camisa roja como una llamarada y mancuernillas plateadas en forma de estrella lo que hacía que los ojos azul zafiro de Seiya Kou brillaran aún más. Pero Serena se mantuvo firme.

- Serena… ¿se encuentra bien? – Seiya se adelantó y tomó su mano.

- Divinamente…

- ¿Nos vamos? – sugirió Haruka.

- Desde luego… ¿Me permites Serena? – Seiya le ofreció su brazo a Serena pero la rubia por un momento lo miró y le susurró al oído en una caricia que ni Michiru ni Haruka vieron porque ya se habían adelantado.

- Puedo sola… tal vez después…

Y caminó sola hacia el estacionamiento seguida del hacendado que no hizo más que respirar profundo.

S&S

Los cuatro entraron a Reata Restaurant en Sundance Square. Seiya había manejado hasta Fort Worth para que conocieran la auténtica comida tex-mex y en cuanto estuvieron sentados, no hubo quien se atrevió a acercarse con pluma y cuaderno a pedirle un autógrafo a Michiru, quien con una sonrisa en los labios, atendió amablemente a sus fanáticos. Al darse cuenta que Haruka era el famoso director de películas que ya había sido nominado al Oscar, también pidieron su autógrafo y al ver a Serena tan resplandeciente, no hubo quien no dudó en pasarle papel y bolígrafo también.

- No soy actriz…

- ¿Cómo pueden lidiar con esto? – Seiya estaba confuso y hasta molesto.

- Es el precio de la fama pero no me quejo… - Michiru sonrió.

- Disculpe… - una mujer pelirroja, atractiva y otra chica morena, completamente atraídas al físico irresistible de Seiya, preguntaron - ¿Usted es actor?

- No – negó terminantemente Seiya mientras bebía una copa de champagne – y aunque lo fuera no querrías acercarte a mí.

Las chicas sonrieron nerviosamente y se conformaron con el autógrafo y la sonrisa de Michiru. Comenzaron a cenar y Michiru fue quien se atrevió a tocar el tema.

- Seiya… ¿por qué tengo la idea de que detestas a los de nuestra profesión?

- Son ideas tuyas, Michiru…

- No, no lo son… - Serena levantó con clase su copa, dispuesta a cobrársela y se unió a Michiru – Si fueran ideas de Michiru o mías, yo no hubiese tenido que venir después de que Haruka te mandó a Mina, a Rei y a Andrew y Nicolas para que nos prestaras el rancho Kou… De hecho… tengo una pequeña teoría…

- ¿Teoría? – Seiya sonrió.

- Sí… ¿No será que tal vez alguna vez te enamoraste de alguna actriz y no fuiste suficiente para ella? – Serena se mordió el labio coquetamente mientras Haruka comenzó a reír seguido de Michiru. Pero Seiya respiró profundamente, encendió un cigarrillo y también sonrió.

- ¡Qué imaginación tienes Serena…! Disculpen…

Seiya se levantó y desapareció. Haruka empezó a coquetear con Michiru y le hizo una seña a Serena para que se fuera por algunos minutos. Pero Serena notó que había dado justo en el blanco. Se disculpó y fue directo hacia la terraza del restaurante donde encontró a Seiya terminando de fumar su cigarrillo con la mirada fija hacia la nada.

- ¿Viniste a saber la historia completa, no es así, Serena? Bien, te daré gusto. Se llamaba Kakyuu. Me enamoré como un loco de ella. Se la pasaba hablando todo el tiempo, era traviesa, era como una niña… Un día dijo que iba a irse a Los Angeles porque su sueño dorado era convertirse en actriz. De niña siempre salía en las obras de teatro y los profesores le decían que tenía talento genuino. Por supuesto, la amaba y la apoyé. Tenía pensado pedirle que se casara conmigo cuando consiguiera su primer papel en la meca del cine donde trabajas tú. Se fue… me llamaba todos los días diciéndome lo difícil que era conseguir un papel aunque fuera secundario. Así que decidí ir a rescatarla, decirle que olvidara eso… que viniera aquí conmigo, que nos casáramos… Y cuando llegué a su departamento con flores, con la sortija de compromiso, con los boletos de primera clase para volver a que me hiciera el hombre más feliz del mundo, a decirle que la amaba con o sin carrera en el cine… La encontré acostándose con un director que le había prometido un estelar… Y ahí terminó todo. ¿Contenta?

- Seiya…

- Por eso no tolero la industria cinematográfica… esa es la razón por la cual pensé que Haruka te había mandado a mis brazos como última carta para prestarle mi rancho… y te veías tan inocente…

- Seiya…

- Pero eso no importa… yo vine a cenar… ¿regresamos a la mesa?

S&S

Al terminar de cenar, Haruka sugirió ir a ver una galería de arte donde estaría tocando una violinista. A Michiru le encantó la idea y los cuatro se dirigieron en uno de los Mercedes de Seiya. Al llegar, fue obvio que Haruka se llevó por su lado a Michiru y muy a su pesar, Serena se vio forzada a estar con Seiya. Ambos caminaron por la galería hasta que Serena se detuvo en un cuadro donde una mujer con alas de ángel tomaba del rostro con necesidad y anhelo a un hombre al borde de un precipicio con una luna menguante de fondo mientras cruzaba una estrella fugaz en el horizonte. Seiya le susurró en el oído.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy hermosa…

- Si él no la sujeta, ella va a caer…

- Por eso ella tiene alas… - Serena lo encaró y se dio cuenta que no era tan difícil. Era más el miedo de enfrentarlo después de lo ocurrido en la pradera que la realidad. Lo amaba pero podía lidiar con ello. – Seiya… ¿Has oído hablar de Frida Kahlo?

- Sí… ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella tiene la frase perfecta para este cuadro… "Pies para qué los quiero… si tengo alas para volar…"

- Eres muy soñadora Serena… y tal vez eso te pueda traer problemas…

- ¿Y qué? – Serena lo retó. – Al menos vivo el ahora y no estoy estancada en el pasado.

- ¿Vas a volver a la hacienda a hacer los reportes diarios? – Seiya cambió rápido de tema.

- Te hice una promesa y mientras la filmación siga, lo voy a cumplir.

- ¿Y después? – Seiya inquirió.

- Como diría Frida Kahlo Seiya… "Espero alegre la salida y espero no volver jamás…"

Serena le sostuvo la mirada y ahora fue Seiya quien la bajó primero. Pero de pronto la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera de la galería a un pequeño callejón iluminado por faroles de luz tenue.

- Serena… cierra los ojos por favor.

- ¿Para qué? – Serena se mostraba escéptica.

- Por favor… por favor…

Serena a regañadientes, cerró los ojos y sintió algo frío sobre su cuello. Sintió como Seiya la movió y finalmente abrió los ojos. Se encontraba frente a un espejo y miró su rostro y de su cuello colgaba una luna y una estrella de una cadena de oro blanco. El material era raro, tornasolado y maravillada, se llevó la mano al cuello.

- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué…?

- Lo mandé hacer para ti… - Seiya se explicó. – Este será tu recuerdo de Texas.

- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿De qué está hecho? Es precioso…

- Es un material que llaman cristal de plata… Y como te ves ahora, te va muy bien…

- Gracias… - Serena lo acarició. - ¿Esta es tu manera de disculparte?

- Yo no tengo nada de que disculparme Serena…

- Entonces yo no tengo nada que recibir… - Serena estuvo a punto de arrancarse el dije pero Seiya lo apretó contra su pecho.

- Guarda ese dije. – Lo mandé hacer para que recuerdes tu visita a Texas y nada más.

- Gracias a Dios que existen hombres muchísimo mejores que tu…. – Serena se dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a la galería.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Seiya se llenó de rabia por dentro.

- Lo que quieras entender…

- Bueno, ya que yo te conté parte de mi historia, yo también tengo una teoría… ¿Estás enamorada de Haruka?

- ¿Qué? – Serena por dentro estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Haruka, sí o no? ¡Contéstame! – Seiya estaba furioso.

Serena lo miró. Estaba rezumando furia hasta por los poros. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿O era porque no soportaba que alguien más fuera también cazador? Era tiempo de cobrarle.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Que te estás prestando para que Michiru no esté con Haruka… que te prestas a un juego para que nadie toque a tu precioso Haruka…

- ¿Eso crees?

- Hay muchas posibilidades… ¡Contéstame de una vez Serena! ¿Estás enamorada de Haruka? – Seiya temblaba de furia.

Serena se alejó unos pasos. Pero se volvió. Abrazó a Seiya con fuerza y Seiya, aliviado, la apretó contra su pecho y besó su rubio cabello. Serena le acarició el cuello y se deslizó hasta alcanzar su oreja.

- Sí.

Y diciendo esto, volvió al interior de la galería, dejando a un Seiya totalmente confuso.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Nos leemos de nuevo! Chicas, temo que un día de estos me encuentre una granada y me hagan explotar o me manden matar! Calma por favor! Les pido que no se me pongan bravas y sobre todo, no odien a Seiya! Les repito, Seiya nunca nos falla y todo tiene una razón de ser... Paciencia! El día de hoy nos acompañará en el fondo musical el señor Bruno Mars así que tengan a la mano el Youtube para musicalizar el capítulo de hoy... Se llama "It will rain" y chicas, ya saben que no las quiero, las amo, las adoro, por eso les digo, tenganme confianza! Marie Winchester, Felina, Coneja, Amy, Natu, Serenity, Gindrenne, las demás que quiero y adoro, YO SÉ QUE LO QUIEREN AHORCAR pero no lo hagan! PLIS! TRANQUILAS... Seiya nunca nos falla y como siempre, Éxito!**

**Capítulo 11**

**It will rain**

Seiya sintió la brisa azótandole la cara cuando Serena le dijo aquel frío monosílabo. "Sí". Eso quería decir que en efecto, aquella rubia amaba al director de cine. Decidió no seguirla cuando se adentró en la galería. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué todo este tiempo estaba consciente que estaba comportándose como un auténtico patán de mierda? ¿Qué tenía miedo que ella fuera como Kakyuu había sido? ¿Cómo explicarle que si la mayor parte de tu vida eres un niño al que encierran en un cuarto oscuro y le dicen todos los malditos días que si sale, el sol le hará un daño terrible y de pronto aparece un sol radiante, como ella, y le dicen que está bien salir a jugar, él no quiere salir? ¿Lo podrían culpar? Seiya prendió otro cigarrillo mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Seiya Kou siempre mantenía la calma. Prefería decepcionar antes a que lo volvieran a decepcionar. A veces solía charlar con Yaten hasta altas horas de la noche…

- Seiya, no cabe duda… somos un par de patanes… la escoria del planeta…

- No, Yaten… tu todavía tienes salvación… - Seiya se reía mientras en el granero, los dos amigos bebían cerveza y fumaban sin que nadie les dijera nada. "Noche de chicos" lo llamaba Yaten.

- Seiya… Kakyuu era una desgraciada… olvídate de ella… alguien vendrá… y ¿sabes? Aunque parezcamos rudos, aunque parezca que nada nos importa, que jugamos con las mujeres… yo sí quiero enamorarme… yo quiero amar a una mujer que haga que el punto fijo en el que estoy parado se desestabilice de tal manera que tenga que gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo al punto de enloquecer…

- ¿Sabes Yaten? Me dirás que estoy loco… pero anoche que estuvimos ensayando composiciones…

- ¡No me vayas a venir con la mierda que le compusiste una canción a esa estúpida!

- No… bueno, no exactamente… - Seiya dudó mientras prendía otro cigarrillo, se lo pasaba a Yaten y abría otra lata de cerveza. - ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste que volvería a enamorarme?

- ¡Y lo sostengo! – Yaten exhaló el humo.

- Bueno… digamos que… tienes razón. Tal vez el milagro pueda ocurrir dos veces. Si puedo sentirme así, dolido, miserable, acabado, no se puede sentir más vivo…

- Es la verdad… buena esa…

- Y tienes razón… el milagro tendrá que repetirse… me volveré a enamorar…

- Así se habla ¡demonios, bien! – Yaten bebió la cerveza de un solo trago y apachurró la lata en su puño. – Ahora enséñame qué demonios compusiste… ¿Sacaste toda la mierda romántica depresiva que sigues teniendo dentro?

- Sí… sí lo hice… Pero no voy a volver a ser romántico en mucho, mucho tiempo Yaten… no creo poder…

- Nadie te pide que lo hagas… Seiya… mira, las mujeres dicen que no nos entienden… y nosotros no las entendemos… Tómate tu tiempo… recúperate… enséñame lo que hiciste y el día que te nazca volver a ser el Seiya romántico que sé que eres en el fondo, volverás a serlo… Y si durante el proceso cometes errores… pues eres humano, tienes derecho a equivocarte… ¿o no?

- Pues sí… eso creo…

- Voy a vomitar con tanta dulzura ¿verdad? – Yaten dijo cuando Seiya sacó unas hojas arrugadas de su pantalón de mezclilla y se recargaba en las pacas de paja.

- No sé amigo… sólo sé que no es para Kakyuu… es para quien venga después de ella… porque sé que seré un patán después de esto…

- Venga… deja leer eso…

**_It will rain / Lloverá_**

_If you ever leave me, baby / si alguna vez me dejas, cariño_

_Leave some morphine at my door / deja algo de morfina en mi puerta_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication/ porque necesitaría de muchísima droga_

_To realize what we used to have / para darme cuenta que lo que teníamos_

_We don't have it anymore / ya no lo tenemos más_

_There's no religion that could save me / no hay religión que pudiera salvarme_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor / no importa cuánto tiempo mis rodillas estuvieran en el piso_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making / así que ten en cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy hacienda_

_To keep you by my side / para mantenerte a mi lado_

_And keep you from walking out the door / e impedir que te vayas por esa puerta_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá luz del día si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá cielos despejados si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same / justo como las nubes mis ojos harán lo mismo_

_If you walk away, everyday, it will rain, rain, rain / si tú te vas, todos los días lloverá, lloverá, lloverá_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite / nunca seré el favorito de tu madre_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye / tu papa ni siquiera puede verme a los ojos_

_If I were in their shoes I'd be doing the same thing / y si estuviera en sus zapatos, estaría haciendo lo mismo_

_Saying "there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy" / diciendo "ahí va mi pequeña caminando con ese chico problemático_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand / pero solo están asustados de algo que no pueden entender_

_Well, little darling, watch me change their minds / bueno, pequeño bombón, mírame cambiar su modo de pensar_

_For you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try / por ti lo intentaría, lo intentaría, lo intentaría, lo intentaría_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding / recogería estos pedazos rotos hasta que sangrara_

_If that'll make you right / si eso hiciera que todo estuviese bien_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá luz del día si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá cielos despejados si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same / justo como las nubes mis ojos harán lo mismo_

_If you walk away, everyday, it will rain, rain, rain / si tú te vas, todos los días lloverá, lloverá, lloverá_

_Don't just say goodbye / tan solo no digas adiós_

_Don't just say goodbye / tan solo no digas adios_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding / recogería estos pedazos rotos hasta que sangrara_

_If that'll make you right / si eso hiciera que todo estuviese bien_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá luz del día si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá cielos despejados si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same / justo como las nubes mis ojos harán lo mismo_

_If you walk away, everyday, it will rain, rain, rain / si tú te vas, todos los días lloverá, lloverá, lloverá…_

- ¡Ay, Seiya, por Dios….! ¡Demonios… Mierda! Tu sí que tienes problemas!

S&S

- ¿Se divierten? – Serena interrumpió a Michiru y Haruka que, felices de la vida, oían a la violinista dentro de la galería e intercambiaban miradas que derretían a cualquiera a cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

- ¡Serena! – Michiru sonrió un poco forzada por haber sido interrumpida. – ¿No estabas con Seiya?

- Sí… pero salió a fumar un cigarrillo… ¿puedo robarte a Haruka un segundo?

- Sí, claro…

Haruka puso los ojos en blanco pero siguió a Serena.

- Se acabó por hoy, Haruka. Me quiero ir…

- Gatita… por favor… dame dos horas… una hora más… - suplicó el director a su rubia asistente.

- Haruka… no lo resisto más así que escoge. O nos vamos ahora o te dejo con Seiya y tú te las arreglas solo…

- ¡Gatita! No serías capaz de hacerme eso…

- ¿Quieres ver? – Serena lo miró retadora. Pero guardó silencio cuando Michiru se acercó a ellos.

- La violinista se retiró. Serena ¡qué hermoso pendiente tienes! ¿Dónde lo compraste?

- Allá afuera cuando salí a tomar el fresco… - Serena mintió hábilmente.

- Es precioso… Antes de irme de Texas, quisiera comprar uno igual.

"A Seiya le va a dar mucho gusto comprarte uno si no es que ya te compró uno igual o un anillo de compromiso…" Serena pensó en sus adentros en el mismo instante que Seiya llegaba por detrás de ella.

- Y bien… ¿qué les parece una última copa para cerrar una fantástica velada?

- Soy materia dispuesta… - Michiru sonrió.

- No me importaría pero Serena desea retirarse – agregó Haruka.

- ¿De verdad? – Seiya se mostró de lo más cortés lo que irritó todavía más a Serena.

- Estaría dispuesta a una última copa si es en el bar de mi hotel – desafió la rubia.

- Ningún problema – respondió Seiya por todos.

S&S

La plática siguió pero más bien fue mantenida por Haruka de todos los bloopers que había tenido que soportar de los actores a los que había dirigido. Michiru relatando de cómo tuvo que conseguir que su padre la dejara actuar y de cuando había ganado su primer Globo de Oro mientras Seiya fumaba sin parar. Serena ya no pudo más y se despidió.

- Disculpen, una velada fantástica pero yo me retiro. Ya sabes Haruka que si no duermo lo suficiente no puedo rendir. Me exiges demasiado como tu asistente.

- Lo sé, soy un ogro…

Michiru se rió y Haruka la tomó de la mano. Serena se fijó si Seiya se ponía nervioso ante tal acción y no pudo descifrar el gesto de él.

- Bueno, con permiso.

- Te acompaño, Serena… - Seiya se levantó. – De todas maneras tengo que comprar cigarrillos.

Cuando se levantaron, Serena ignoró el brazo que Seiya le ofreció y se encaminó al elevador. Seiya la alcanzó rápidamente.

- Te voy a acompañar a tu habitación.

- No es necesario…

- Dije que lo haré…

Ambos entraron al ascensor y Seiya, no pudiendo contenerse más, la enfrentó.

- Es verdad… lo amas…

- No es tu problema, Seiya.

- ¿Esperabas que él fuera quien te acompañara?

- Tal vez… - Serena se proponía hacerlo rabiar.

- ¿Para qué? – Seiya no podía dejar de ver el rubio rostro. Serena lo miró a la cara

- No sé… tal vez un beso de buenas noches… - en cuanto terminó de decir la frase, Serena se arrepintió de su arrebato. Una sombra de tristeza que Serena no captó cubrió los ojos de Seiya.

- Ya veo… - Seiya bajó la mirada y recordando aquella plática de años atrás con Yaten en el granero, abrió la boca sin medir las consecuencias. - ¿Y si te lo doy yo?

- No creo, señor Kou… no lo creo… - Serena se mantuvo impasible pero su corazón se encogió. Moría de ganas por besarlo. Así que se jugó el todo por el todo y de repente, cuando salieron del elevador, al ver que el corredor estaba vacío, decidió cobrarse lo que él le había hecho en el prado. – Pero pensándolo bien… será como si Haruka me lo diera. Cerraré los ojos y pensaré que no es usted… que es otro cualquiera… otro que no es un loco, salvaje, patán y nefasto que tiene problemas… Venga para acá, señor Kou…

Serena tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos y lo besó con todo el amor del que ella era capaz, cerró los ojos gritándole con la mente lo mucho que lo amaba pero sabiendo que entregarse a él nunca podría ser porque ¿qué caso tenía si él nunca llegaría a amarla? Seiya, con las palabras de Serena resonando en su cabeza, la besó como si se le fuera el alma en ello pero no dijo nada. Sabía que estaba pagando una a una las que le había hecho a Serena Tsukino y no podía juzgarla si ella amaba a Haruka Tenoh. Él no tenía problemas, ni era un patán ni tenía problemas con su pasado. De pronto, ella lo soltó.

- Buenas noches… Haruka.

Serena se fue y el la miró irse y cerró los ojos con rabia cuando oyó que ella lo había llamado Haruka. Solo atinó a susurrar.

- Te odio, Serena… Te odio.

Nadie lo escuchaba. Y nadie le creería.


	12. Chapter 12

**Qué hay de nuevo nenas? Cómo quedamos después del último capítulo? Listas para el nuevo? Nuevamente, parezco disco rayado, gracias a todas las que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review con sus opiniones, comentarios, los agradezco muchísimo, me hacen sonreír y más cuando me hacen saber que les agrada lo que leen, me hacen sonrojar muchachas! Realmente empecé con esto como mera terapia para sacarme las loqueras que llevaba dentro y veo que aparte de que funciona a muchas les gusta y eso me hace sentir como una rockstar... Vuelvo a repetirlo y lo sostengo, Seiya nunca nos falla, miles de saludos, besos y abrazos y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 12**

**La Manada de Cuernilargos**

Cuando Serena entró a la suite, Mina ya estaba profundamente dormida con la TV prendida. Una solitaria lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y, cansada, apagó la televisión y cubrió con una manta a su amiga. Se miró en el espejo del baño y acarició el dije de luna y estrella de cristal de plata que Seiya le había colgado al cuello. Lo apretó tan fuerte como pudo contra su pecho. ¿Por qué demonios le había dicho "Haruka"? Recogió su rubio cabello en dos coletas mientras revivía una y otra vez ese beso que todavía le quemaba los labios. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella no era así, no era vengativa pero Seiya sacaba al mismo tiempo lo mejor y lo peor de ella! Odiaba amarlo. ¡Sí, eso era! Odiaba amarlo.

- Creo que te acabas de meter en la boca del lobo, Serena… - la rubia se dijo así misma mientras mordía sus uñas con desesperación.

S&S

Al día siguiente, Haruka estaba de un humor más que agradable. Serena sabía bien el porqué. La escena que tenían que preparar era donde la manada de cuernilargos ocasionaba una estampida donde el héroe de la película estaba a punto de perder la vida. Por eso, Darien estaba poniéndose de acuerdo con su doble sobre cómo manejar las escenas. Pero Haruka no estaba convencido.

- Darien, insisto, tienes que dejar que el doble haga su trabajo. Va a ser una escena muy peligrosa, si caes en el centro de la manada de cuernilargos, algo fatal puede suceder…

- Haruka… tal vez sea la primera vez que me diriges – Darien habló con altivez mientras Serena lo miraba embobada al igual que Mina, detrás de ella, silenciosa como una sombra tomando notas – pero todos mis stunts los realizo yo… Además, sin despreciar al señor – se dirigió al doble que silencioso lo escuchaba – él está ya bastante maduro y la gente paga por ver mi rostro en las películas… no para que en una escena mal editada vean el rostro de alguien más…

El doble se retiró ofendido. Haruka levantó las cejas y Serena intercambió una mirada con Mina. No cabía duda que Darien Chiba había caído del pedestal en el que las dos rubias lo tenían como el mejor actor que creían que era. ¡Qué prepotente!

- Bueno, si quieres hacer la escena así… pero te advierto que cuando hay animales de por medio, no tengo la manera en que si pierdes el control, te ayude… las cámaras seguirán rodando… - advirtió Haruka.

- Sé que hacer… - dijo Darien con altivez – Me pondré enmedio… dejaré que los animales me asfixien… y pretenderé que estoy muerto cuando hayan pasado hasta que Michiru venga a auxiliarme… Tengo la escena entendida a la perfección.

- Bien… entonces hagámoslo… ¡Yaten!

Yaten, el platinado amigo de Seiya, se acercó. Por órdenes de Seiya, que no se había parado en todo el día en las grabaciones, iba a controlar el ganado de cuernilargos. Con una cara de fastidio que se borró cuando Mina le sonrió, contestó.

- ¿Ya? No tengo todo el día… Además los animales no van a tolerar mucho los flashes, las luces… Si es posible, tienen que lograr esto en una sola toma… ¿Qué caballo van a usar?

- El alazán que ha usado Darien en toda la película… - contestó Serena.

- Si el actor ese no domina al caballo, va a ocurrir una desgracia… se los advierto de antemano… - Yaten guiñó un ojo a Mina y se dispuso a arrear al ganado para la escena mientras Mina apretaba el brazo de Serena.

- Me muero, me voy a morir en este instante Serena si no me detienes… - Mina susurraba.

- ¡Mina, contrólate! – la rubia la recriminó.

Haruka, comenzándose a preocupar, dirigió a los camarógrafos para indicarles desde cuántos ángulos quería la escena, ubicó a Darien quien se montó en el alazán y le hizo una seña a Yaten para que encabritara a los cuernilargos. ¡Acción! Cuando Darien comenzó a correr arriba del alazán y empezó a meterse entre la manada, Serena volteó y la sangre se le fue a los pies cuando vio a Seiya llegar a la filmación y situarse al lado de Yaten que seguía provocando a la manada para que siguiera corriendo a toda velocidad alrededor de Darien. Y como si Seiya fuese el mismísimo diablo que trae consigo desgracias a donde quiera que va, fue cuando el accidente sucedió. Darien no pudo controlar al alazán. El caballo se encabritó y Michiru, que estaba al lado de Mina, gritó aterrada. Haruka cortó la escena inmediatamente pero fue demasiado tarde. Darien cayó y la manada de cuernilargos siguió corriendo y no se veía ni rastro de Darien Chiba. Cuando al fin terminaron de pasar los animales, dejaron una nube de polvo y los gritos del actor eran terribles. Haruka, Serena, Michiru, Mina y Yaten corrieron hasta él.

- ¡Servicios médicos! – gritó Mina.

- ¡Se lo dije! – exclamó Yaten.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Darien? – preguntó solícita Michiru.

- Chiba… ¡contesta! ¿me oyes?

- Con permiso… - Seiya de pronto llegó y Serena lo miró. – A ver… - una cortada en la ceja del actor hacía que la sangre chorreara y se viera aparatoso. Con habilidad, Seiya lo levantó y se dio cuenta que tenía el hombro dislocado. – Chiba… te va a doler… - y acto seguido, de un solo movimiento, puso el hombro en su lugar con el correspondiente alarido de dolor de Darien. – Listo, no fue nada… sólo tendrá moretones, le darán dos puntos en la frente y requerirá de algunos días que no haga muchos esfuerzos… Mejor suerte para la próxima campeón…

Darien lo miraba con ira y cuando llegaron los servicios médicos, dijeron exactamente lo mismo que Seiya. Haruka estaba aterrado. No podía detener filmaciones y en efecto, como dijo Darien, el doble que habían conseguido, no se parecía mucho a Chiba.

- Gatita… - Haruka hiperventilaba. - ¿qué voy a hacer? Tengo que terminar esta escena.

- Haruka… pues usa al doble… - Serena se mordía los labios.

- Chiba tiene razón… no se le parece en nada…

- ¿Están llorando por su actor caído? – Seiya llegó seguido de Yaten. De haber podido, Serena lo hubiera abofeteado. ¿Qué no entendía la gravedad de la situación?

- No entiendes, Seiya… - Haruka se tomó las aspirinas que en ese momento Mina le llevaba – por el capricho de Chiba esto me va a costar carísimo… No tengo quien filme la escena porque el doble no me sirve y dudo que me quieras prestar de nueva cuenta tu manada de cuernilargos…

- En eso tienes razón Tenoh…

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser así de sarcástico? – Serena interrumpió. – Mejor súbete y haz la escena en vez de estar molestando…

- Oye Serena – Mina interrumpió – De hecho… Seiya y Darien son del tipo… ambos son esbeltos, musculosos, de cabello negro, ojos azules…

- ¿Estás bromeando? – Yaten se metió a la conversación.

Serena de pronto vio el cielo abierto. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Seiya antes que hacendado era vaquero, él podía dominar sin ningún problema a la manada de cuernilargos y Mina tenía razón. Tanto Darien como Seiya tenían cabello negro, ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. ¡Por supuesto! La coleta de Seiya la podían esconder sin ningún problema en el sombrero.

- Señor Kou… - Serena miró a Seiya y éste se hizo para atrás.

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No!

- Seiya… por favor… Te lo pido… si quieres que me hinque de rodillas, lo haré… - Haruka suplicó.

- ¡Lo único que me faltaba! – Seiya vociferó.

- Seiya… - Serena unió sus manos casi en una plegaria. – Por favor… haremos lo que quieras… lo que tú nos pidas…

Seiya por un momento lo pensó y volteó a ver a Yaten. Miró a Serena, a Haruka y por último a Michiru.

- Está bien. Con una condición. Yo filmaré toda la secuencia… completa. ¿De acuerdo Tenoh?

- Está bien. Si Michiru está de acuerdo. – Haruka miró a la actriz.

- Sí. Está bien. Es un gran favor el que nos haces Seiya. Por supuesto. – dijo con una sonrisa espléndida.

Mina se llevó a Seiya para maquillaje y cuando volvió se veía todavía más apuesto que ni Darien Chiba caracterizado. Seiya gritó al mismo tiempo que Haruka para que Yaten movilizara a la manada. Y la magia comenzó. Seiya no tuvo ningún problema en meterse entre los cuernilargos, dominar a los animales, pretender que caía pero salir ileso. Cuando los animales pasaron y Seiya se dejó caer, lo hizo sin problemas pero Serena se estremeció de sólo pensar que pudiese haber salido lastimado. Michiru se acercó corriendo en su papel de Amy Mizuno y comenzó a sollozar amargamente.

- Taiki… Taiki… ¡contéstame! – Michiru puso el rostro de Seiya en sus piernas y acunó su rostro entre sus blancas manos mientras lágrimas ardientes corrían por su cara. - ¡Taiki!

Todos estaban expectantes. Haruka ansiaba gritar "¡corte y queda!" pero Michiru actuaba fabulosamente ante su amor caído. Mina y Yaten, los camarógrafos estaban emocionados ante aquella escena y Serena estaba inmóvil. No podía moverse. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Michiru tomó un puñado de tierra y se dejó caer sollozando sobre el pecho inmóvil de Seiya que en ese momento se levantó lentamente cuidando de que su rostro fuera cubierto parcialmente por los rizos aguamarina de la hermosa actriz.

- Estoy bien Amy… siempre lo estaré… por ti… Te amo…

Y diciendo esto, Seiya tomó delicadamente el cuello de Michiru y la besó en los labios. Haruka gritó ¡Corte! Todos los presentes soltaron un aplauso atronador y Michiru sonrió a Seiya que, cortésmente, la ayudó a levantarse y la abrazó, aceptando las felicitaciones de la actriz. Yaten llegó inmediatamente y felicitó a Seiya y camarógrafos y vaqueros gritaban de júbilo. Haruka se acercó a Seiya y, sinceramente, le expresó.

- Creo que debí haberte contratado a ti en lugar de Darien Chiba…

Sólo dos rubias veían la escena en silencio. Una más silenciosa que la otra.

- ¿Sólo estaba actuando verdad, Serena? – Mina rompió el silencio.

- No lo sé, Mina… - Serena no dejaba de ver a Seiya sonreírle a Michiru. – No lo sé…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chicas! Me extrañaron? Jajajajajaja! Ahora si me vi malvada verdad? Me dije... Sefiro, déjalas picadas! Pero bueno, ya, no me vayan a matar, ya volví... no vayan a creer que las iba a dejar así por meses y meses y meses... tampoco soy así de gacha! Bueno, super gracias mil a todas ustedes, con cada review que leo como 5000 millones de veces, de verdad, me hacen muy feliz, que bueno que les guste, eso ya es un bonus! Pero ya sé que no quieren saber de mí sino de Seiya y Serena, así que mejor me callo y ya saben, Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito! Las kelo musho!**

**Capítulo 13**

**4 de Julio**

Para la hora en que Serena tenía que presentar su reporte nocturno, todo el rancho Kou sabía que Seiya había sustituido a Darien Chiba y que había besado a Michiru Kaioh. No tuvo tiempo de hablar con Haruka porque fue requerida todo el tiempo por Darien en servicios médicos. El actor temía que las dos puntadas que le habían dado a la altura de la ceja, le fueran a dejar una cicatriz visible en el rostro. El doctor de guardia le aseguró a Serena que no había problema. Que a más tardar en 12 horas, podrían maquillar a Darien y nadie notaría nada en su rostro. El problema sería que no podrían hacer tomas complicadas. Darien tendría que reposar el hombro dislocado que Seiya había colocado en su lugar. Al fin, tuvo que aceptar que tenía que hacer el maldito reporte, lo quisiera o no.

- Adelante… - la voz de Seiya, calmada y hasta alegre la invitó a pasar.

- Buenas noches.

- ¡Ah sí!... – Seiya sonrió cuando vió pasar a Serena – el reporte… bueno… ya sé qué pasó hoy así que supongo que podemos omitirlo…

- Sí, supongo… - Serena también sonrió.

- ¿Cómo sigue Darien? – inquirió Seiya mientras hojeaba algunos libros sin ponerle mucha atención a la rubia.

- Pues… podremos maquillarlo y no habrá problemas… Esperamos no tener que volver a contar con que lo sustituyas de nueva cuenta… - Serena lo dijo con cierto retintín.

- Por mí, después de lo de hoy, no hay ningún problema… - Seiya lo dijo sonriente.

- Bien, pues entonces me retiro… - Serena ya se iba a ir cuando se topó con Haruka que iba entrando al despacho de Seiya sin anunciarse.

- Espera gatita, que bueno que aún no te vas…

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el 4 de Julio, Serena? – Seiya le preguntó con voz seductora a Serena que no supo cómo actuar delante de su jefe.

- No sé… ¿Nos vas a dar el día Haruka?

- Hablas como si yo fuera un tirano, gatita… sabes que sí… de hecho, nos va a quedar un fin de semana largo… ¿Vas a ir a California?

- No.

- ¡Espléndido! – Seiya hizo una mueca e hizo anotaciones. – Entonces con eso Haruka, podemos estar seguros que la mayoría no se va a ir. Podemos hacer la fiesta del 4 de Julio aquí en el rancho. – Y Michiru confirmó su asistencia desde esta tarde…

- Bueno… - Serena ya no resistió más. – Nos vemos entonces el 4 de Julio.

Y azotó la puerta del despacho.

S&S

- Serena… ¡Serena, te estoy hablando! – Mina iba detrás de su amiga rubia como una sombra. Serena se negaba a hablar.

- ¡Ya te lo dije, Mina! ¡No lo sé!

- Es que… Podría jurar que… Después del beso entre Seiya y Michiru, por "muy actuado" que estuviera, que yo no lo creo porque eso beso fue muy real para mi gusto, si dices que Haruka está interesado en Michiru Kaioh, hoy por hoy puede decirle adiós… Seiya Kou se la va a quedar. Muy pronto vamos a ver en primera plana en todos los periódicos: "Seiya Kou, uno de los hacendados más ricos del país, por un error del actor Darien Chiba, besó a Michiru Kaioh, quien ahora está comprometida con él"…

- Estás exagerando bastante…

- ¿Exagero? ¿Yo exagero? – Mina se exaltó - ¿Y por eso te quedaste totalmente muda?

- ¡No pensé que Haruka fuera a permitir que Seiya fuera a filmar toda la secuencia! – Serena replicó con ira.

- ¿Y tú crees que aunque Haruka hubiera gritado "corte" Seiya Kou se iba a detener? – Mina hablaba sin parar - ¡No Serena! Ese hombre es arrojado, tiene agallas, va por lo que quiere y lo toma. Y sin duda, hoy lo hizo. Y si Haruka tiene el mínimo interés en que Michiru le haga caso, se tiene que poner las pilas. Un hombre como Seiya Kou es de armas tomar… y hoy lo probó…

Serena guardó silencio. Ella ya lo sabía.

S&S

El 4 de Julio se suspendieron las grabaciones a muy temprana hora. Todos iban a estar en la zona de graneros al lado de la laguna perteneciente al rancho donde iban a hacer parrilladas, baile, alguna que otra demostración de rodeo e iban a poder meter lanchas a la laguna por la noche para ver los fuegos artificiales. Había muchísimos barriles de cerveza por todos lados y el ambiente era espléndido desde temprana hora.

Haruka no encontraba la manera de hablar con Serena sobre lo sucedido con Michiru y Seiya pero era imposible sin ser obvios. Darien se encontraba totalmente deprimido por su fracaso con la escena de los cuernilargos y por haber sido sustituido por el dueño del rancho y tomaba tarro tras tarro de cerveza de barril. Yaten y otros vaqueros dieron una demostración de rodeo y Mina gritó como loca hasta que la voz se le acabó. Cuando Yaten bajó del caballo, Mina corrió a abrazarlo y por primera vez, Yaten no sólo le correspondió sino que la levantó en vilo y dio varias vueltas con ella. Serena, sentada bajo un oyamel, solitaria, ajena a todo lo demás, sonrió. Al menos parecía que Mina iba a tener un final feliz cuando las grabaciones terminaran. Y se dio cuenta de ello cuando Yaten y su amiga se encaminaron hacia una lancha en la laguna y el platinado empezó a remar.

Serena se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Vaqueros, actores, todos reían y comenzaban a bailar felices pero ella no se sentía así. Quería tener la excusa perfecta para escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Afortunadamente, no había visto ni a Seiya ni a Michiru pero no pasó mucho tiempo de cuando empezó el baile para que Seiya hiciera acto de aparición.

Todos iban informales pero Seiya, de nueva cuenta, parecía modelo de pasarela. Si aquello era sinónimo de informalidad… ¿entonces cómo iba a dormir? A pesar de que era Julio, hacía algo de frío y muchos vaqueros llevaban chamarras de piel. Pero Seiya no. Él llevaba pantalones de mezclilla de diseñador, oscuros, ajustados donde tenían que estar y sueltos donde tenían que estar sueltos, mocasines de Prada sin calcetines y suéter blanco tejido de cuello de tortuga, totalmente pegado al musculoso cuerpo de Calvin Klein con el lustroso cabello negro en contraste cayéndole por la espalda en su característica coleta. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que verse tan soberbio, tan perfecto como en sus sueños de colegiala? Y fue cuando Michiru hizo también su aparición en un vestido rosa a las rodillas, vaporoso, sin mangas, strapless que se ceñía a su cintura. Era una princesa. Serena quería darse un tiro en la cabeza ahí en ese preciso momento. Y fue cuando oyó la voz de un trabajador de Seiya en pleno baile.

- ¡Ahora le toca al jefe!

Seiya sonrió, los vaqueros se abrieron para darle paso en la pista de baile a Seiya y él le ofreció la mano a Michiru quien la tomó sin dudar y ambos comenzaron a bailar con gracia mientras todos aplaudían, incluyendo Haruka, aunque con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos que Serena detectó. Pero la rubia no pudo más y decidió que necesitaba un trago. Divisó al lado de los barriles de cerveza a Darien y se dirigió hacia allá.

- ¿Me das una cerveza por favor? – Serena se dirigió al barman que atendía.

- ¿Clara u oscura?

- Oscura, por favor.

- Aquí tienes…

Serena por un momento, pensó en sentarse al lado de Darien pero fue cuando él le gritó.

- ¡Hey, dulzura! ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas aquí conmigo?

- No creo… ¿Darien, por qué no dejas de beber y vas a comer algo?

- No… ven… ven y siéntate…

Serena se alejó pero de pronto oyó pasos atrás de ella.

- ¿Por qué mejor no nos alejamos de aquí, dulzura? Tienes auto… Así podrías consolarme… - Darien la alcanzó y su mano se deslizó por el rostro de Sereno y ella dio un paso adelanto para evitar la caricia. – Eres una preciosidad… yo no sé porque te tienen como asistente… si eres buena conmigo, podría ayudarte… - Darien tenía los labios junto a los de ella y Serena inclinó la cabeza para evitar el contacto de esa boca que le pareció repugnante y empezó a correr. - ¡Deténte, Serena, no seas tonta! – Darien comenzó a perseguirla hasta el granero que se había mandado reparar y el actor le dio alcance. Serena luchó por soltarse y no le importó que su blusa descubriera uno de sus hombros, deseaba alejarse y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ayúdenme!

- ¡Cállate que nadie te va a oír! Todos están de fiesta… es 4 de Julio… vamos Serena… ¿vas a ser amable conmigo chiquilla? – trató de tocarla y Serena forcejeaba – Sé que en el fondo deseas complacerme.

- No lo creo… - una voz masculina y furiosa habló.

De pronto, Serena quedó libre, la habían empujado hacia atrás y poco faltó para que perdiese el equilibrio. Seiya se había interpuesto entre los dos. Ella no pudo verle el rostro por encontrarse frente a Darien pero los tensos músculos del cuello y el movimiento de los hombros de Seiya le indicaron que había perdido el control. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Darien yacía en el suelo, ocultando su rostro con las manos, gritaba que Seiya lo estaba matando y éste lo miraba con desprecio.

- Te di un solo puñetazo y te doy menos de diez minutos para que abandones mi propiedad.

Con una rapidez increíble, Seiya colocó una mano firme sobre el brazo de Serena y ella se encogió, en tanto, él la obligaba a caminar de prisa. Se detuvieron en la pista de baile.

- Quédate donde haya gente…

Y Seiya volvió a la fiesta. Serena bajó la mirada y no supo que hacer. Supuso que Darien tuvo tiempo para alejarse. Imaginó lo que se comentaría. La lucha entre la estrella de la película y el dueño del rancho daría lugar a chismes. Cuando levantó la vista no vio a Haruka. Tampoco vio a Seiya ni a Michiru, era muy posible que estuviesen juntos en algún apartado rincón al igual que Yaten y Mina. Optó por regresar al granero y se acomodó en una paca de paja desde la cual se podía revelar la luna en el cielo, de modo tal que iluminaba y opacaba su rostro. Estaba cansada de aquello. No podía más.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir los párpados muy casados y de pronto creyó imaginar que Seiya estaba a lo lejos pero luego se desvaneció. Quería un largo baño de tina, con burbujas, dormir y no pensar en reportes diarios ni en escenas de manadas de cuernilargos. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya estaba acostada en la paca de paja y que no podía ni quería abrir los ojos y comenzó a soñar o al menos creyó que estaba soñando ¿o no? Estaba tan cansada…

Era algo tan borroso: un hombre se cernía sobre ella y observaba su cuerpo sobre la paca de paja. Le acariciaba el rostro con infinita ternura, la acercaba a su pecho y la llevaba a un sitio muy elegante que ella creía conocer con anterioridad mientras le acariciaba con su mandíbula su mejilla en intentaba calentar su rostro con el suyo mientras la transportaba y a ella llegaba un olor que embriagaba sus sentidos. Veía una habitación espléndida y una cama enorme y mullida con una chimenea encendida. El hombre tenía los ojos azules y brillaban como una estrella por la luz del fuego reflejada en sus ojos y sintió su suave aliento cuando él la colocaba sobre el mullido colchón. Le acariciaba el cabello con ternura y sus cálidos labios se posaban sobre los de ella, que los entreabría y él tomaba su delicada mano femenina para estrecharla y susurrarle palabras de amor que ella apenas lograba captar…

_"…Sólo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea…"_

Escuchó que él la abrazaba, tomaba su mano y la ponía sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón para que ella sintiera el palpitar de su corazón. Sintió como el hombre de nueva cuenta la besaba y la tomaba del rostro con dulzura y suspiraba profundamente antes de dirigirse al pie de la cama para quitarle las sandalias. Lo último que recordó confusamente fue que él la cubrió con una manta y que ella finalmente sumía la cabeza en una mullida almohada.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola hermosas! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien porque este lunes vamos a arrancar con todo! Chicas, chequen sus private messages! Así nos mantenemos en contacto más personal con cada una de ustedes que me aporta bárbaramente y que jamás me cansaré de agradecer. Las amo, disfruten este capítulo, espero les guste! Besos, abrazos y Éxito! Seiya jamás nos falla!**

**Capítulo 14**

**Cruda Realidad**

Los rayos del sol que se filtraban en la habitación la despertaron al acariciarle el rostro. Serena se desperezó sin abrir los ojos, se sentía descansada, mucho más de lo que creyó posible y quiso disfrutar de esa sensación antes de que el teléfono al lado de la cama sonara y Haruka comenzara a hacerle mil y un encargos. Haruka no se reprimía aunque fuese fin de semana festivo y la perturbaría con los problemas de la filmación.

Tiró de la sábana para cubrirse el rostro y protegerse de la luz que era demasiado brillante. Por lo general, las pesadas cortinas que cubrían la única ventana en la habitación que compartía con Mina la resguardaban de la luz tempranera. Quizás la intensidad de la luz se debía a que había despertado más tarde. Mina debía seguir dormida como tronco. ¿Qué horas serían? No escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente del restaurante o de la piscina pero imaginó que todos aprovechaban la oportunidad de permanecer más tiempo en cama.

El hecho de tener hambre la sorprendió porque había cenado en la fiesta del rancho Kou. ¡Demonios! La fiesta… Seiya. Darien. La pelea. De seguro el chisme ya había corrido como reguero de pólvora. No le atrajo la idea de bajar a la cafetería y escuchar las habladurías, con Mina, seguro que tendría bastante. Mejor pediría servicio a la habitación. Se encogió de hombros, se destapó y abrió los ojos.

Serena estaba a medio salir de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde se encontraba. De pronto se dio cuenta que las sábanas eran de algodón egipcio, la cama era de roble fino de cuatro postes con dosel y la ventana era fantástica, con vista panorámica a campo abierto de… efectivamente, el rancho Kou.

¡No, no, no! Serena se estremeció y sintió como un frío espeluznante le corría por toda la médula espinal. ¡No era posible que estuviese en la casa de Seiya, en su recámara! Aquella recámara suntuosa, elegante, masculina hasta por los poros y que olía a él. Trató de recordar los eventos de la noche anterior y no le fue difícil pensar en la espera junto al granero pero lo demás era un misterio. Un caleidoscopio de imágenes le vino a la mente, escenas borrosas en las cuales la cargaban en brazos. ¿Habría sido Seiya quien la encontró? ¿Se había quedado efectivamente dormida sobre la paca de paja? ¿La había llevado él a su casa para acostarla en su cama? ¿Se había aprovechado Seiya de ella mientras dormía? No… no podía ser porque de haberlo intentado, se habría despertado y tenía puesta su ropa, excepto sus sandalias que estaban junto a la cama.

Serena se puso de pie de un brinco, se calzó, hurgó en su bolso que encontró junto a sus sandalias y se cepilló el cabello mientras se acomodaba la blusa. Corrió a la puerta y la abrió. Avivó el oído y no escuchó actividad alguna. Regresó a la recámara de Seiya, hizo la cama lo más rápido que pudo y salió con sigilo. Controlándose, con la respiración agitada y tratando de ubicarse, vio la escalera, bajó al vestíbulo principal y en pocos segundos estaba afuera de la hacienda. Corrió hacia su auto y arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo. No volteó para ver si alguien la había visto huir.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Mina la esperaba adormilada viendo la televisión.

- Ay Serena… me tienes que decir donde pasaste la noche… pero tendrá que ser después de que veas a Haruka… te está esperando en su suite desde hace dos horas…

- ¿Qué? – Serena todavía no se reponía del shock de haber amanecido en la recámara de Seiya y oír que Haruka no estaba en el rancho Kou sino en el hotel hizo que se asombrara más.

- Eso te pasa por ser su asistente personal. Te recomiendo que te bañes y vayas a verlo… está histérico…

Serena hizo caso de su amiga. Se bañó con rapidez, se vistió y en menos de quince minutos, estaba en la suite de Haruka. Lo encontró rodeado de papeles, consultando el guión y parecía no haber dormido bien.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrarte tan hermosa, gatita? - gruñó Haruka al verla entrar en la suite al verla fresca, bien descansada, con los labios coloreados y el cabello suelto húmedo sobre la espalda mientras él tenía la bata anudada sobre la pijama.

- A ver… Haruka, te conozco, cuando me halagas es porque algo ocurrió… Tranquilízate y dime…

- Lo sé gatita… pero estoy molesto… Tendremos que cambiar el programa de filmación. El estúpido de Darien Chiba se embriagó anoche y Seiya tuvo que darle su merecido cuando intentó propasarse con una de las mujeres de la fiesta. Amaneció con un soberbio y preciosísimo ojo morado.

- ¿Te dijo con quién quiso propasarse? – Serena preguntó con cautela.

- No…

- Bueno, pues habla con la gente de maquillaje, logran milagros…

- En este caso no es posible… deberías verlo gatita – Haruka movía la cabeza asombrado. – Hace unas horas fui al Four Seasons a ver a Darien Chiba con la esperanza de que exageraba. Seiya se encargó de derribarlo con toda su fuerza, tiene el ojo tan hinchado que no puede ni abrirlo y antes de que pueda, su rostro se va a teñir de azul, morado, verde…

- ¿Pensaste en intercalar alguna pelea para explicar el ojo lastimado de Darien?

- A él no le gustó la idea y no quiere que lo filmen. Se negó a presentarse en el rancho. No hay nada que hacer mas que olvidarnos de él por unos días. Podría exigirle que trabaje, el contrato así lo estipula pero prefiero no discutir. Darien Chiba jamás volverá a trabajar para mí. Y… pues tendré que pedirle a Seiya que haga las escenas de lejos que es lo que podemos filmar por el momento…

- ¿Qué? – Serena sintió que le daba un infarto.

- Gatita, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Ya lo hizo una vez. Y lo hizo brillante. Cuando Darien vuelva, él hará las escenas cercanas con Michiru. Me hincaré de nueva cuenta ante Seiya Kou para que él haga las escenas de lejos… no creo que se niegue…

- Si ya lo decidiste… - Serena sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué había sugerido que Seiya doblara a Darien Chiba? ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

- Asegúrate que Mina tome notas en cuanto a la luz y las nubes. No podemos filmar un cielo despejado en las tomas a larga distancia y nubes en las de primer plano.

- De acuerdo. ¿Es todo?

- Sí. – Haruka suspiró. – Olvidemos este desorden y disfrutemos el resto del día. Tenemos mucho que hablar gatita… Creo que Seiya va a vencerme en el asunto con Michiru… Así que espérame aquí en lo que me baño y vayamos a comer por ahí para brindar mi pérdida…

- Haruka… ¿Cállate, quieres? – Serena no quería pensar en eso.

- Hablaremos de esto el resto del día… - un llamado a la puerta los interrumpió - ¿Quieres abrir gatita? – Es posible que sea Seiya. Me llamó esta mañana para decirme que olvidé una carpeta en su casa y preguntarme si la necesitaba. Como él venía hoy a la ciudad, me dijo que me la traería…

Serena quería desaparecer ahí mismo. Hubiese querido tener superpoderes para ser invisible. Pero no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Seiya, con pantalones de vestir color tabaco, mocasines de color igual, camisa de vestir color caqui entreabierta y chaleco café claro con gafas oscuras. Seguramente, todo de diseñador. Y aquel aroma amaderado, cítrico, masculino, que olía a limpio pero que subyugaba los sentidos de cualquier mujer y que lo envolvía. Al verla, Seiya se quitó las gafas con un movimiento rápido y sensual. Arrugó el entrecejo, la observó de pies a cabeza y después a Haruka, en pijama y bata. En silencio, le entregó la carpeta y ya se disponía a retirarse cuando Haruka habló.

- ¡Hey, Seiya! ¿Podrías quedarte un momento? Iba a bañarme para llevar a la gatita a comer. Le debo una buena comida, me acaba de hacer un gran favor.

- No lo dudo… - comentó Seiya a secas. – La dama parece tener muchos talentos… - Seiya permaneció de pie en la sala de la suite mientras Haruka entraba a la alcoba adyacente. Muy nerviosa, Serena comenzó a recoger papeles para arreglar un poco la sala. Y fue cuando Seiya habló.

- Dime Serena… ¿dormiste bien anoche? – preguntó Seiya casi con dolor.

Serena se volteó estupefacta a verlo y le preguntó con timidez.

- ¿Tú… tú me encontraste? –el rubor se subió a sus mejillas al pensar que él debió llevarla en brazos a la cama.

- Bastante tarde… después de la medianoche noté que tu auto seguía estacionado y te busqué hasta dar contigo en el granero… - Seiya se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la tomó por la cintura hasta pegarla a su cuerpo sin que Serena objetara. – Duermes como un bebé inocente Serena… y no podía permitir que pasaras la noche sobre una paca de paja y te llevé a mi recámara a que descansaras…

Serena desvió el rostro encendido y no supo cómo hacer la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

- ¿Intentaste?

- ¿Quieres saber si intenté cortejarte… bombón? – terminó por ella. Su boca estaba cerca del cabello rubio de Serena quien presintió que esas manos tan masculinas acariciarían su rostro o apretarían con más fuerza su cintura. – No, bombón, no lo hice. –Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. – De haberlo hecho, habrías despertado y créeme… recordarías cada detalle… bombón…

- ¿Es preciso que tengas que reducir todo a lo físico? – Serena de pronto se molestó. Permaneció inmóvil ya que sabía que no podría escapar y no quiso humillarse con un intento en vano.

Seiya la soltó y metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar una cigarrera de plata pura.

- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Tú lo hiciste en tu hotel… por un beso de buenas noches ¿no? – encendió un cigarrillo mientras Serena asimilaba el impacto de la acusación. – Como sea, no quiero entrometerme entre Haruka y tú. Dile que tuve que irme… y que con gusto sustituiré a Darien en sus tomas…

Serena se dio media vuelta al pensar que Seiya ya se había ido pero de pronto, Seiya la tomó de la cintura, la giró y le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero jamás me voy a arrepentir de haberle partido la cara a ese actor… porque nunca… nunca…

- ¿Nunca qué? – Serena lo desafió.

- Olvídalo… te lanzo lo obvio y tú no lo ves… estás ciega… ciega de amor por Haruka… Y yo me largo…

Seiya salió y cerró la puerta de golpe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hermosas! ¿Cómo estamos? Córranle al Youtube porque como invitado musical del capítulo de hoy tenemos al papacito...ay sorry, perdón, digo, al señor Lenny Kravitz con la muy llegadora "Calling All Angels" que es como se llama el chapter de hoy que espero les agrade (y no me vayan a querer asesinar) y pues ya saben que Seiya nunca nos falla, yo intento y trato de no fallarles, portense mal, cuídense bien, abrazos, besos, éxito y no saben como valoro sus reviews! Son mi tesoro amiguitas! Las quiero mil ocho mil! Bye!**

**Capítulo 15**

**Calling All Angels**

Haruka salió de la alcoba listo y arreglado y se sorprendió de encontrar a Serena sola.

- ¿Y Seiya?

- Tuvo que irse – Serena a duras penas controlaba el sollozo que quería salir de su garganta. – Pero dejo dicho que haría las escenas, que no te preocuparas. ¿Volverás a hospedarte hoy en el rancho Kou?

- Probablemente. – admitió Haruka – Pero largúemonos de aquí. Tenemos demasiadas cosas de que hablar, gatita… ¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer el bistec más grande y jugoso que encontremos?

Serena suspiró y sabía que no podía posponer esa plática. Tendría que hablar todo el día sobre Seiya Kou y Michiru Kaioh.

- Lo que tú quieras está bien, Haruka…

S&S

El Ferrari negro descapotable de Seiya corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Fort Worth. El viento azotaba la cara de Seiya y éste, furioso, le daba órdenes con la voz a su sistema de audio para que localizara el álbum de metal pesado que pudiera calmarlo en ese instante. Haruka en pijama… Serena con el cabello mojado… ¡pero por supuesto! Cuando por fin comenzó a oír "Bleed it out" de Linkin Park, dio la orden de volumen máximo y apretó con furia el volante. Mientras encendía otro cigarrillo y tarareaba el coro de la canción, se sintió como un maldito idiota perdedor mientras recordaba cómo había abierto su habitación con una bandeja repleta de hot cakes hechos por él mismo, jugo de naranja, café y una maldita rosa roja.

- ¡Ridículo, ridículo! ¡Eres un imbécil, Seiya! – gritó mientras con furia giraba por las calles sin importarle pasarse semáforos en rojo o violar señales de alto. _"Peccata minuta"_.

Y fue entonces, cuando la canción se terminó que tomó una decisión sorpresiva. Dio una fumada más antes de arrojar el cigarro hacia la calle.

- GPS… Four Seasons…

S&S

Serena y Haruka entraron a un pequeño restaurante con mesas en la calle, muy cerca del hotel, muy informal pero con aire alegre. Se sentaron y ordenaron a la mesera. Ambos permanecieron callados por un lapso de alrededor de tres minutos antes de que Haruka se decidiera a hablar.

- Bien gatita… es hora de aceptarlo… - la mesera se acercó con dos Coca Colas grandes – Creo que Seiya Kou ha ganado la batalla respecto a Michiru…

- ¡Haruka! – Serena se desesperó instantáneamente.

- Gatita… no sé si tengas la más mínima idea de lo que sentí cuando Seiya dijo que él filmaría la secuencia de la manada de cuernilargos sólo si era la escena completa… me sentí morir… - Haruka se mordió los labios – y fue un golpe letal a mi corazón cuando Michiru aceptó… - el director se jaló el cabello con desesperación. – Lo único que yo quería era que Michiru no quisiera, que no aceptase… pero dijo que sí… ¡ella dijo que sí!

- Era su trabajo Haruka… - Serena intentó excusarla pero por dentro ella también hubiera querido ahorcar a la actriz.

- Pensé que tendría que gritar "corte" porque Michiru no podría lidiar con alguien que no es actor… - Haruka prosiguió – pero Seiya lo hizo tan bien… De verdad… me impresionó la facilidad con que lo hizo… es como si le viniera en la sangre… y Michiru actuó tan increíblemente que no pude Serena… ¡no pude gritar "corte" por más que quise! Y… y fue cuando Seiya dijo la maldita línea del guión y yo se la creí… ¡se la compré totalmente!

- Sí… -Serena bajó la mirada para ocultar la chispa de tristeza en su mirada – O fue un "Te amo" muy convincente o fue porque lo dijo muy en serio…

- Y ese beso… - Haruka se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación – ese maldito beso no fue actuado ¡no lo fue Serena! Te lo juro por mi carrera…

- Mina dijo lo mismo… - Serena dijo con dolor por ella y por su amigo que estaba desmoronándose delante de ella.

- ¡Y el 4 de Julio! Hacían la pareja perfecta… Y el imbécil de Darien Chiba con sus tonterías le ha dado a Seiya la ventaja de tener que filmar sus escenas y por ende estar con Michiru más tiempo del requerido… y a ella no le molesta…

- Pero ella se veía muy feliz el día que salimos… - Serena le rebatió con esperanzas.

- Gatita… - Haruka la miró a los ojos - ¿Me besó? No. ¿Me abrazó? No.

- Pero la pasaron bien…

- Pasarla bien contra un beso es equivalente a que Seiya va ganando. Punto final.

S&S

Michiru se encontraba practicando el violín en su suite. Lo bueno de tener el penthouse del Four Seasons es que todo lo que querías te era concedido. Le gustaba practicar cerca de la terraza para tener la vista panorámica y cerca del extraordinario piano de cola negro que hacía aún más elegante la increíble sala. Cuando oyó toquidos en su puerta, colocó con gran amor su violín sobre el sofá y corrió graciosamente, con andares de bailarina a abrir. Su asombro fue indescriptible.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- Michiru… tan hermosa como siempre… ¿no te molesto? – Seiya le sonrió encantadoramente y la actriz lo invitó a pasar.

- No… para nada… Sólo estaba practicando un poco el violín…

- Sí… recuerdo que lo mencionaste… me encantaría oírte tocar…

- Podríamos hacer un trato… - dijo Michiru con cierto encanto – A mí me pareció fabulosa tu manera de cantar… el día del karaoke lo demostraste estupendamente al lado de Serena…

- ¿Te parece? – Seiya sonrió – También compongo en ocasiones con Yaten…

- ¿Te ofrezco una copa?

- Sí… ¿por qué no?

Michiru se dirigió al bar y le sirvió una copa de vino tinto a Seiya. Ella se sirvió otra igual y vio como Seiya se sentaba en el piano de cola.

- ¿También tocas el piano?

- Sí. Mi madre me daba lecciones de pequeño… - Seiya empezó a deslizar sus dedos sobre las teclas y de pronto ya tenía una tonada sencilla pero hermosa. Michiru se quedó asombrada.

- Me encantaría saber si puedes componer ahora mismo algo con esa melodía. Es preciosa…

- Ahora mismo, como me siento, las palabras luchan por salir… - Seiya habló más consigo mismo que con la actriz que lo miraba con asombro.

- Adelante…

Seiya empezó a tocar y de pronto su voz empezó a acompañar a las notas del piano mientras Michiru lo escuchaba.

_Calling all angels / Llamando a todos los ángeles_

_I need you near to the ground / te necesito cerca de la tierra_

_I miss you dearly / te extraño con gran cariño_

_Can you hear me on your cloud? / ¿Me puedes oír desde tu nube?_

Michiru dejó su copa y se recargó en el piano mientras Seiya cerraba los ojos y soñaba locamente con unos ojos color celeste y el perfume de un cabello rubio sobre su cama.

_All of my life I've been waiting for someone to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando a alguien para amar_

_All of my life I've been waiting for something to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando algo para amar_

_Calling all angels / Llamando a todos los ángeles_

_I need you near to the ground / te necesito cerca de la tierra_

_I have been kneeling / He estado arrodillado_

_And praying to hear a sound / y rezando por oír un sonido_

Michiru se estremeció. Sentía lo mismo que Seiya.

_All of my life I've been waiting for someone to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando a alguien para amar_

_All of my life I've been waiting for something to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando algo para amar_

_All of my life I've been waiting for someone to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando a alguien para amar_

_All of my life I've been waiting for something to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando algo para amar_

Y Michiru, sin decir palabra alguna, sintiéndose totalmente identificada con aquella triste tonada y aquellas palabras que ella también hubiera querido componer en ese mismo instante, tomó su violín y comenzó a acompañar a Seiya, a tocar la misma melodía y Seiya le sonrió mientras veía como Michiru cumplía su parte del trato. Estaba dejando oírla tocar. Y lo hacía maravillosamente. El violín triste junto con el piano, hacían que aquella canción llegara al alma. Michiru le sonrió y Seiya siguió cantando.

_Day by day, through the years / día tras día, a través de los años_

_Make my way /haz tú mi camino_

_Day by day, through the years / día tras día, a través de los años_

_Day by day, through the years / día tras día, a través de los años_

_Day by day, through the years / día tras día, a través de los años_

_Day by day, make my way / día tras día, haz tú mi camino_

_Day by day, through the years / día tras día, a través de los años_

_Day by day, day by day… / día tras día, día tras día…_

Michiru no pudo evitarlo y terminó soltando una lágrima cuando Seiya dejó de tocar. Seiya se levantó, la abrazó, abrazo que la actriz le correspondió plenamente y Seiya, sintiéndose increíblmente mejor, besó la mano femenina mientras el crepúsculo comenzaba a dejar entrever la primer estrella de la noche.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chiquillas! Cómo están? Aquí les dejo el capítulo del día, no se me confundan, las encuestas dicen que el cuadrado amoroso ya está yéndose con las parejas equivocadas... eso parece pero NOOOOOOOO! Tranquilas... como les digo, todo tiene una razón de ser porque si todo lo pusiera facilito, pues no habría emoción ni comida y masticada de uñas ni amenazas de granadas y tanques verdad? Que lo disfruten y ya saben, amo sus reviews, me hacen re feliz que se tomen el tiempo y saber que les gustan mis loqueras! Las amo, éxito! Pd: Seiya nunca nos falla!**

**Capítulo 16**

**La Visitante**

Serena entró a su suite algo abatida por su conversación con Haruka. Mina la esperaba con una lata de cerveza.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué Mina, qué? – Serena estaba molesta, harta, no quería hablar de nada. Haruka tenía toda la razón. Mina tenía desde el inicio la razón. Michiru y Seiya iban a terminar juntos. Y eso que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría en ese mismo instante en el penthouse del Four Seasons.

- ¡Oye, no te enojes! Sólo quiero saber dónde dormiste anoche…

- Me quedé dormida en el granero de Seiya Kou…

- ¿Tan mal la pasaste? – Mina enarcó una ceja. - ¡Qué aburrida eres Serena! Vive un poco… yo en cambio… bueno… creo que Yaten ya no es tan antipático… fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales en lancha…

- Bien por ti… - Serena susurró.

- ¡Óyeme! – Mina le aventó un cojín directo a la cara – Un poquito de ánimo y porras para tu amiga no estarían mal… Estás de un humor…

- Lo sé Mina… - Serena hizo un puchero y abrazó a su amiga. – Lo siento… lo siento de verdad pero…

- Pero por eso te pasan las cosas… - Mina la regañó. –Me voy a dormir…

Serena en ese momento se sintió todavía más sola de lo que ya estaba.

S&S

Al día siguiente, Haruka y Seiya platicaban como si nada, como si no fueran rivales de amores ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, parecían grandes amigos y como Haruka volvía a hospedarse en la hacienda, los dos charlaban como hermanos. Serena al verlos no comprendía como los hombres podían comportarse así. Deseó ser hombre para poder ser tan frío y actuar de esa manera. Mina tomaba notas y Serena se acercó con cautela a Seiya.

- ¿Te llevo a maquillaje, Seiya?

- Conozco el camino… mejor que me lleve Mina…

- ¡Sí, claro! – Mina dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y guió a Seiya hacia el área de caracterizaciones. Justo en ese momento, llegó Michiru ya caracterizada como Amy. Lucía tan hermosa como siempre.

- Buenos días… - la actriz saludó en general. Haruka volteó embobado a verla.

- ¡Michiru! Espero no me falles en las tomas solitarias que te tomaremos hoy con el resto de actores de reparto. ¿Supiste lo de Darien?

- ¡Cómo no saberlo! – resopló Michiru. - ¡Qué falta de profesionalismo! ¿No lo crees Serena?

- Ya sé… y pensar que lo tenía en el pedestal de mis actores favoritos… - "y que además intentó sobrepasarse conmigo el muy idiota" pensó Serena en sus adentros.

- Haruka… - Michiru quiso cambiar el tema- ayer Seiya me visitó en mi suite del Four Seasons… y fue totalmente loco porque creo que compuso una canción en menos de 10 minutos… totalmente hermosa…

Serena y Haruka se miraron. Cruzaron una mirada de "estamos oficialmente en el quinto infierno". Pero Michiru prosiguió.

- Fue mágico… No pude contenerme… incluso lo acompañé al violín… pero hubo algo que me hizo pensar después de oírlo… Haruka ¿crees que este fin de semana pudiéramos salir de nueva cuenta en una cita doble?

- ¿Qué? – Haruka y Serena se quedaron fijamente viendo a la actriz que a su vez los miraba asombrada.

- ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Estoy pidiendo el cielo, la luna y las estrellas o porque me están viendo así?

- Eh… este… no, no por supuesto que no… lo que pasa es que… - Haruka se atragantaba con las palabras y Serena iba a contestar cuando Seiya ya regresaba con Mina caracterizado como Taiki.

Serena no pudo menos que sentir como el estómago se le encogía. Se veía guapísimo. Era perfecto. ¡Y había estado con Michiru Kaioh tocándole el piano en su suite! ¡Maldita sea, no cabía duda que había gente que nacía con estrella y otra que nacía estrellada! Vió como se alejaba a filmar tomas de lejos y se dedicó a seguir a Haruka por el resto del día. La plática con Michiru había quedado pendiente.

S&S

Faltaban alrededor de dos horas para que oficialmente terminara el día. La jornada había sido intensa. Sobre todo porque Serena intercambiaba lugares con Mina para estar vigilando las tomas de Seiya y las de Michiru y aquello era un total caos. Haruka había perdido la cabeza con la petición de Michiru y como aún no daba una respuesta, muchas veces se equivocaba así que Serena tenía que estar vigilándolo constantemente. Y de pronto, vio que a lo lejos, Yaten se acercaba histérico a Seiya, le decía cosas que no alcanzaba a oír y Seiya de pronto gritaba haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos.

- ¡Serena Tsukino!

- ¿Qué hiciste amiga? – Mina le susurró muy bajito.

- ¡Serena Tsukino, ven para acá! – Seiya bramó lleno de cólera.

Todos los que estaban alrededor, incluso Haruka que estaba a kilómetros, comenzó a acercarse y Serena nunca había visto a Seiya tan enojado ni lo había oído gritar así de histérico. ¿Qué había hecho? Haruka se acercó corriendo a Seiya que estaba temblando de cólera.

- Seiya… ¿qué?

- ¡Tráeme a Serena en el acto! ¡Llámala antes de que la traiga yo mismo a jalones si es preciso!

- Aquí estoy… - Serena se acercó lentamente y Seiya sin contener su rabia y con Yaten por detrás, la tomó por el brazo.

- De todo lo que podía salir mal… esto no te lo voy a perdonar… Podría golpearte ahora mismo si fueras un hombre… ¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Qué hice? – Serena estaba aterrada.

- Cuando hiciste la lista de las personas que podían entrar al rancho Kou mientras duraba la filmación, ¿a quién pusiste Serena Tsukino?

- Pues a nosotros… nada más, Seiya. Por la seguridad de tu rancho, de los actores…

Seiya se llevó los puños a la frente y hubiese querido zarandear a Serena ahí mismo. Yaten le hacía señas a Serena de que había cometido el error más grande de su vida. Seiya dio media vuelta y pateó el piso.

- Eres… - Seiya temblaba. – Márcale inmediatamente a tu seguridad de pacotilla. – Seiya tronó los dedos.

- ¡Óyeme, no tienes porqué tratarme así! – Serena se defendió. Yaten se metió enseguida.

- Serena… por tu bien, haz lo que Seiya te está diciendo.

- ¿Tú también? Está bien, ya voy… - Serena marcó desde su celular mientras todos veían expectantes y sin hablar mientras veían a Seiya bramar de furia. Serena cuestionó. - ¿A quién les digo que dejen pasar?

- Setsuna.

- Que dejen pasar a quien se identifique como Setsuna. Es todo. Gracias.

- Tu y yo vamos a hablar de esto en dos horas Serena… - Seiya la amenazó con rabia y Yaten le hizo a Serena el gesto de la horca. Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Haruka, Michiru y Mina le preguntaron a Serena.

- No lo sé… seguramente un teatrito de los que nos tiene acostumbrados el Señor Kou… - dijo Serena restándole importancia.

- Se veía bastante pero bastante molesto… - dijo Michiru.

- Ya lo sabré hoy a la hora de mi reporte… - dijo Serena tratando de restarle importancia.

- Yaten te hizo la seña de la horca… - dijo Mina.

- Porque es un exagerado…

S&S

A la hora del reporte nocturno, Serena se tranquilizó diciéndose a sí misma que no había de qué preocuparse. Seiya era así. Le encantaba hacerla quedar mal por cualquier cosa. Así que valientemente, tocó la puerta y Luna le abrió.

- Señorita Serena… ay señorita… no sabe en la que se metió…

- ¿Usted también Luna?

- Será mejor que se dé cuenta por sí misma… pase, la esperan en el despacho…

Serena comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Luna también? De acuerdo. Iba a tocar la puerta y oyó una voz femenina muy seductora.

- No lo puedo creer Seiya… definitivamente esto se pasó de la raya… ¡fue totalmente intolerable!

- ¡Lo sé pero…!

- No te lo voy a perdonar Seiya… ¡no!

- ¡Cómo te explico que…!

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pudiste haberme avisado por teléfono… ¿Ya no te importo?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?

- ¡Por como actúas! Si yo no vengo a ti, tú no vas a mí… ¡y eso es un hecho!

Serena no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¡Seiya Kou tenía una amante! La tal Setsuna era su amante y por eso estaba tan histérico cuando no la habían dejado pasar. Sintió naúseas, quería irse de ahí pero se llenó de valor. Esa era la excusa perfecta para cobrárselas a ese maldito casanova que se sentía el dueño y señor de todo el mundo. Y dispuesta a todo, entró.

- Disculpa Seiya… ¿interrumpo alguna plática privada?

- Pues sí… si la interrumpes… pero que bueno que llegas Serena… tienes una disculpa muy pero que muy grande que ofrecer.

Serena no podía verle aún el rostro a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a Seiya. Pero era de complexión delgada. Elegante, con el cabello largo, verde oscuro, medio recogido con una finísima peineta de plata pura, un elegante vestido negro, medias negras y zapatos de Christian Louboutin. Sin duda, esa mujer sabía vestir bien y también tenía muchísimo dinero.

- No creo que tenga que ofrecer disculpas… - Serena se envalentonó.

- ¿Qué? – Seiya se encolerizó y se dirigió hacia ella casi tronándole el brazo. – No tienes ni idea de a quién le impediste la entrada a mi rancho hoy.

- Seiya… - la delicada voz femenina hizo que Seiya soltara a Serena con tan sólo el sonido de su voz. – No te enseñé a tratar así a las mujeres. Y menos a una tan bella como ella.

La mujer se levantó. Seiya se llevó la mano a la frente y se retiró y Serena la vio de frente cuando se dirigió a ella. Sin duda era muy hermosa pero era mucho mayor que ella. Y que Seiya. Pero sus rasgos eran muy hermosos. Maquillada con cuidado, con esmero, con lujosos aretes de oro y con una cortesía exquisita, le sonrió a Serena que por un momento, se sintió bloqueada.

- Te pido que lo excuses. A veces, Seiya es demasiado arrebatado. Yo soy la persona a la que los guardias de seguridad de la película que están rodando no dejaban entrar. Yo soy Setsuna…

- Serena Tsukino… mucho gusto… ¿señora?

- Es mi madre, Serena. – Seiya prendió un cigarrillo para controlarse. ¡La persona que no dejaste entrar al rancho es mi madre!

Serena se llevó la mano a la boca y se puso pálida como el papel. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Y quiso que la tierra la tragara. Pero Setsuna le sonrió divertida.

- No te alteres cariño… un error lo tiene cualquiera. Y mi Seiya es un exagerado. Permíteme presentarme de nuevo. Setsuna. Setsuna Kou.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chicas! Perdón por no subir el capítulo de ayer pero fue un caos, hubo crisis de amigos (ya saben como es eso) y ashhhh fue todo un relajo pero bueno, ya estoy aquí que es lo que cuenta y bueno, vamos a ver que ocurre con la visitante... ñaca ñaca... Gracias por sus reviews, las quiero, las amo, que digo las amo, las re amo, lo que le sigue! Seiya nunca nos falla, es un papacito y pues Éxito! **

**Capítulo 17**

**Una Tierra Apasionante**

Seiya seguía echando chispas mientras Setsuna con una cortesía exquisita, analizaba a Serena de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Serena Tsukino? ¿La que mi hijo tacha de responsable por no permitirme la entrada a mi rancho? – dijo Setsuna con dulzura y una gran sonrisa.

- Señora… yo… - Serena no encontraba la manera de pedir disculpas. – Yo debí haber agregado a la lista de entrada a cualquiera que tuviese el apellido Kou. Era de suponer… Señora…

- Setsuna – la madre de Seiya la corrigió.

- Setsuna… - Serena sintió que el calor de la vergüenza le llenaba la cara y más porque Seiya la observaba con dureza. – Setsuna, lo lamento tanto, en nombre de la producción y del mío principalmente, espero que acepte mis disculpas…

- Te lo repito querida… - Setsuna le sonrió – mi Seiya es un exagerado… ¿Seiya, podrías quitar la misma cara de enfado que has tenido desde que llegué?

- Mamá… - Seiya puso los ojos en blanco.

- Seiya… - Setsuna lo recriminó –No me gusta la manera en que le hablaste a Serena… así que la vamos a invitar a cenar aquí.

- Mamá… seguramente tiene planes… - Seiya no quería por ningún motivo tener sentadas en la misma mesa a Serena y a su madre y muchísimo menos a Haruka también.

- Será mi invitada Seiya… no la tuya.

S&S

Luna comenzó a servir la cena. Serena hubiese deseado cambiarse por algo más formal al ver el elegantísimo atuendo con el que Setsuna Kou se sentó a la mesa. Ni qué decir de su hijo. Seiya siempre lucía impactante. A decir verdad, los que lucían un poco fuera de lugar por sus prendas informales eran Haruka y Serena. Pero Setsuna era sumamente agradable. Y parecía controlar a su hijo tan sólo con la pura mirada. Tan fue así, que Setsuna tomó la cabeza de la mesa, Seiya se sentó a su derecha, a su lado Haruka y Serena a la izquierda de la dama.

- Haruka Tenoh… - Setsuna le sonrió mientras Artemis, el esposo de Luna, servía el vino espumoso que acompañaría la pasta. – Vi la película con que lo nominaron al Oscar… lamento que no lo ganara… sin duda, yo se lo hubiera otorgado…

- Agradezco su opinión señora…

- Setsuna…

- Setsuna… - corrigió Haruka.

- Bueno, mamá… no vamos a hablar toda la noche de cine, ¿verdad? – Seiya le dio un largo trago a su copa de vino mientras sentía que la incomodidad lo dominaba. Aquella cena iba a ser interminable para él.

- Ya sé que no soportas el cine Seiya… y sé precisamente por qué… - Setsuna lo miró y arqueó la ceja y Seiya bajó la mirada. Seiya sabía que su madre nunca había visto con buenos ojos a Kakyuu, que siempre le había inspirado algo de mala espina y que por amor a él, la había aceptado. Pero cuando Kakyuu lo había traicionado, Setsuna no se calló. La típica frase de "te lo dije" fue un martirio para Seiya.

- Pero lo bueno es que Seiya ya ha cambiado o está en proceso de… hay que reconocerlo ¿no? – Serena sonrió y Setsuna la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Seiya agradeció en silencio el comentario.

- De hecho, le debo a Serena que su hijo me prestara su rancho para la filmación, Setsuna… - Haruka miró con cariño a su asistente mientras Seiya apretaba de más el tenedor al punto en que pudo haberlo doblado sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

- Bueno… me doy cuenta porqué Seiya tuvo que ceder… Serena es muy linda… a ver cuándo piensas Seiya en darme una nuera tan linda como esta princesita rubia…

- Madre… - Seiya hubiera querido excusarse en el acto e irse a su despacho a fumar como un poseso pero ante su madre, tenía que cuadrarse.

- Ya sé… ya sé… - Setsuna bebió de su copa mientras Haruka y Serena la observaban embelesados por su clase, distinción y manera de dominar a Seiya. – Mi hijo es incasable… aunque sé que Michiru Kaioh es la protagonista de la filmación, ¿no es así?

- Así es, madre. Y Darien Chiba es el protagonista y listo. – Seiya estaba decidido a terminar con aquella conversación.

- ¿De verdad? – los ojos de Setsuna brillaron. – Es guapísimo. Un actor brillante.

Serena, Haruka y Seiya compartieron miradas. Lo mejor sería que Setsuna jamás se enterara de la estupidez de Darien Chiba.

- Haruka, ¿podrías contarme un poco la trama de "Una Tierra Apasionante? Dado que estás filmando en las tierras de mi hijo y mías, creo que debería saberlo antes que los demás…

- Sí… por supuesto… Pero la gatita… perdón, digo… Serena…

- ¿Gatita? – Setsuna se extrañó.

- Así le dice Haruka a Serena. – Seiya respondió a su madre con tono seco.

- ¿Son novios acaso?

- En vías de serlo… - Seiya respondió de nuevo. Haruka soltó una carcajada.

- Si Seiya lo dice… En fin, la historia es más que nada una historia de lucha, de superación, de amor. El protagonista se llama Taiki Kinmoku y es un soldado de la Guerra Civil que regresa a su tierra para encontrarla desolada, su familia ha muerto y lo único que encuentra al volver es la promesa de un amor de niñez… una niña que lo ha amado desde niño y que cuando, al ser enrolado en la guerra, siendo una adolescente, le jura que a pesar de todo, lo esperará. El cree que ella también ha muerto, que no ha podido sobrevivir, que es tan solo una jovencita que no sabe de los horrores de la guerra…

Tanto Serena como Setsuna escuchaban atentas al director. Seiya pretendía indiferencia pero encendió un cigarrillo y siguió escuchando la historia que filmaban en su rancho.

- Pero cuando él vuelve, a punto de morir, en la pobre cabaña donde él nació, encuentra solamente a ella, a la que prometió esperarlo. Ni sus hermanos, ni su madre, ni su padre, sólo ella, la promesa adolescente, el amor primero: Amy Mizuno. Ella poco a poco se va ganando el amor total e incondicional de Taiki y entre los dos empiezan a reconstruir las tierras de él con una sola manada. Una manada de cuernilargos que todo mundo pensaba que era un desperdicio porque creían que eran animales que no podían domesticarse.

- Y Taiki lo hizo… - completó Setsuna.

- Sí. Lo hace. Y poco a poco va haciéndose de tierras mientras el amor por Amy crece a niveles insospechados… y bueno, no puedo arruinarle el final de la película mi querida Setsuna.

- Suena épica… creo que hiciste bien en prestar el rancho Seiya…

- Serena me convenció… - Seiya la miró con un dejo de ternura por primera vez en toda la noche y Serena le sonrió, cosa que para Setsuna no pasó desapercibida.

- E hizo bien… - Setsuna tomó la mano de Serena. – Querida… creo que tú y yo vamos a ser buenas amigas…

- Setsuna… - Serena miró a Seiya – no creo… la verdad su hijo a duras penas me soporta… y ha sido testiga de ello…

Setsuna sabía que Seiya era testarudo, difícil. Kakyuu había dejado a su hijo lastimado pero su instinto de madre sabía que había algo que estaba cambiando en Seiya. Y que tenía que ver con Serena. Haruka no era rival para Seiya y eso ella lo sabía.

- No es que no te soporte Serena, es sólo que… - Seiya iba a replicar pero Setsuna interrumpió.

- Si mi hijo te soporta o no, no tiene nada que ver cariño… - Setsuna miró a su hijo con la ceja arqueada – Cuando digo yo que tú y yo seremos amigas, mi hijo Seiya no tiene voto ni opinión en el asunto… Si le parece, bien… y si no… pues ya tendrá dos problemas. Aceptarlo o enojarse y aceptarlo de todas maneras…

Seiya se levantó del comedor sin pedir disculpas. Haruka y Serena lo miraron. Setsuna sonrió.

- Y desde luego, mañana pedirá disculpas por su grosería. Seiya es explosivo e iracundo. Pero yo con mi calma y mi resolución… yo puedo más. Y Seiya lo sabe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Chicas! Cómo estamos? Bueno, hoy no les platico mucho, las dejo directo con el capítulo... Tengo la sensación que les va a gustar! Éxito!**

**Capítulo 18**

**La decisión**

Después de despedir a Serena y dar las buenas noches a Haruka, Setsuna se dirigió al despacho. Sabía perfectamente que iba a encontrar a Seiya fumando sin parar y con la vista fija en la ventana hacia los prados totalmente oscurecidos por la noche.

- ¿Y bien?

- Mamá… - Seiya apagó el cigarrillo y no quiso voltear a ver a su madre que lo observaba atentamente. – No quiero hablar ahora…

- Ese es tu eterno problema, Seiya… que nunca quieres hablar. Cuando intenté hacerlo sobre Kakyuu…

- ¡No la nombres! – Seiya se levantó.

- ¿Te sigue hiriendo el nombre? – Setsuna no se sintió intimidada por el tono de su hijo.

- No es eso… - Seiya se controló de repente. – Es sólo que… llegaste al rancho en un momento en que…

- Estás susceptible, vulnerable y te conozco demasiado para saber que no tienes el control de algo que tú quisieras en tus manos… ¿Me equivoco Seiya?

Seiya no soportó más y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre que lejos de apartarlo de sus brazos, lo acogió con ternura. Se sentó con él en el sofá donde una vez casi le hiciera el amor a Serena Tsukino y dejó que su madre le acariciara su negra cabellera con ternura.

- Mi pequeño Seiya… ¿qué te sucede? Puedes decírmelo…

- Mamá… no sé qué hacer… hay alguien que me está sacando de quicio y no sé si es porque la odio o porque estoy empezando a quererla…

- ¿Y temes que te lastime como te lastimó Kakyuu? – inquirió Setsuna.

- Mamá… - Seiya levantó la cabeza. - ¿De verdad tengo tantos problemas?

- No, no… es sólo que… en algunas cosas sigues siendo un chiquillo, Seiya… ¿Y ella te corresponde?

- No. – respondió tajante.

- Pues será entonces una tonta de remate. Seiya, eres el hombre más guapo de todo el estado sino es que del país y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo… - Setsuna le guiñó un ojo y Seiya rio y abrazó a su madre con inmenso amor.

S&S

Al día siguiente, Michiru, al terminar grabaciones, se acercó a Haruka. Afortunadamente para ella, era viernes y no tenían que filmar al día siguiente.

- ¿Señor director?

- Dime Michiru… - Haruka se sonrojó al ser abordado de tal manera por la hermosa actriz.

- ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Tendremos la cita doble de la que hablamos ayer o no?

- Pues… - Haruka titubeó y deseó que Serena estuviese a su lado pero el que llegó a alcanzar a oír la petición fue Seiya.

- ¿De qué cita estamos hablando? – Seiya sonrió y pasó el hombro sobre Haruka mientras le sonreía a Michiru que a su vez le sonrió ampliamente a Seiya.

- Le decía a Haruka que si era posible que repitiésemos la velada de la otra vez… que saliésemos Serena, tú, Haruka y yo… se lo pedí desde ayer y mi director no me ha resuelto mi petición…

- Tsss… - Seiya miró a Haruka quien estaba nervioso ante la presencia del hacendado – Mira, no te preocupes… te daré la respuesta. Ve a tu hotel. En hora y media, Haruka y yo pasaremos por ti.

- ¿De verdad? – a Michiru se le iluminaron los ojos.

- De verdad. ¿No es así Haruka? – dijo Seiya golpeándolo en el hombro.

- Sí, en serio. – Haruka recuperó la compostura lo suficientemente rápido y Michiru se retiró. Seiya lo miró.

- Para lo que tengo pensado, creo que tendré que prestarte de mis trajes, Haruka…

- ¿Tienes pensado algo en particular? – Haruka se sorprendió.

- Por supuesto… hay que impresionar a las chicas. ¿Dónde está Serena?

- Me imagino que en tu despacho esperándote. Es casi hora de su reporte.

- En tal caso le hablaré a mi madre. Ella se encargará de ella y yo de ti. – Seiya sonrió. Vamos a mi recámara pero primero tengo que hacer dos llamadas.

- ¿A quién vas a llamar? – Haruka estaba intrigado.

Seiya hizo la señal de silencio.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Sí? ¿Seiya?

- Mamá… por favor… ¿podrías sacar a Serena del despacho? Seguro está esperándome pero vamos a salir y quisiera que la pusieras…

- ¿Primorosa? – Setsuna sabía que su hijo detestaba esa palabra.

- ¡Madre! – Seiya hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Sí, ya sé lo que quieres… ¿qué tanto?

- Lo mejor que se pueda…

- De acuerdo hijo… no te puedo negar nada…

- Otra cosa mamá… ¿me prestas a Plutón 1?

- ¿Para qué? – Setsuna empezó a sospechar que su hijo estaba teniendo secretas y negras intenciones para esa noche.

- Ya sabes… - Seiya tosió un poquito.

- Dos días, Seiya… No más.

- ¡Te amo, mamá! – Seiya colgó ante la expectación de Haruka.

S&S

- Setsuna… ¿pero qué? – Serena no entendía porque la madre de Seiya la había sacado del despacho de Seiya, la había llevado a sus habitaciones y casi sin pedirle permiso, la había metido a la ducha y la tenía sentada, peinándola y a Luna detrás, pidiéndole varios vestidos para probarle a la rubia.

- Ya te dije… hoy saldrás… y va por mi cuenta… - Setsuna le guiñó el ojo. – Te dije que seríamos amigas cariño. Y hoy te dejaré resplandeciente como una estrella. Aún no decido si dejarte el cabello suelto o recogido… ¿qué opinas, Luna?

- Tal vez recogido pero como si le cayera en cascada por la espalda…

- ¡Excelente idea! Ahora… tienes una belleza muy etérea… pero quiero resaltarte… quiero que destaques como nunca has destacado…

- Setsuna… - Serena no sabía lo que ocurría – honestamente me estoy espantando un poquito…

- Tú confía en mí… Vas a ser la reina de la noche… ¡Lo tengo! – Setsuna se dirigió a su vestidor que parecía dos veces más grande que la suite que Serena compartía con Mina y sacó un esplendoroso vestido rojo sangre sin mangas, con un escote profundo en V, largo, de corte sirena pegado al cuerpo de Balenciaga. Serena se llevó la mano a la boca. Aquel vestido seguramente costaba más que su salario de cinco meses seguidos. Pero Setsuna se lo puso. Le quedaba como un guante. Se veía como una vampiresa seductora. Y con el cabello recogido como una cascada por detrás, se veía casi perfecta. Los labios también rojos pero Setsuna todavía no estaba convencida.

- No… me falta algo para que hagas que cualquier hombre caiga rendido ante ti… hasta el más testarudo…

- Honestamente no creo que nada más pueda hacer… - Serena se veía ante el espejo totalmente embelesada. Sabía que jamás volvería a verse así. Y fue cuando Setsuna tronó los dedos.

- Claro… - Setsuna pidió a Luna que fuera al jardín. Serena se extrañó pero Setsuna la ayudó a calzarse. Por suerte, las dos usaban la misma talla de zapatos. Lo único que esperaba Serena era que no fuera a matarse o arruinar aquellos preciosos zapatos de Jimmy Choo.

- Señora… - Luna entró con una hermosa rosa blanca. Setsuna sonrió y la prendió de los cabellos rubios de Serena.

- ¡Perfecta!

S&S

Seiya prestó a Haruka un smoking de Hugo Boss dejando al director bastante atractivo pero Setsuna tenía la razón. El director nada podía hacer al lado del hacendado que con smoking de Armani y mancuernillas de luna de oro y actitud desenfadada lucía impecable. Haruka aún no tenía la menor idea de los planes de Seiya pero faltaban menos de 20 minutos para recoger a Michiru en el Four Seasons.

- Seiya… aún tenemos que recoger a Serena…

- Ella está con mi madre… iremos por ella…

- No es necesario… la puerta de la recámara de Seiya se abrió y Setsuna entró. Seiya y Haruka voltearon.

- ¿Listos?

- Sí. ¿Y Serena? Mamá no podemos perder más tiempo… - Seiya se inquietó.

- Aquí… aquí estoy…

Haruka fue el primero que abrió los ojos desorbitadamente cuando Setsuna abrió completamente la puerta. Y Seiya no pudo evitar quedarse estático, en shock al ver aquella visión en rojo. Aquel cuerpo de tentación, aquellas curvas, aquel cabello rubio que hacía que su piel hirviera, que su corazón tratara de salírsele del cuerpo, que su punto de equilibrio en el mundo se desestabilizara como alguna vez le había dicho Yaten en el granero alguna vez, aquellos labios rojos como una fruta, rogando por ser besados, el blanco cuello esbelto y suave, los senos de Serena, turgentes y cálidos, la breve cintura que Seiya hubiese querido estrechar en ese instante, la curva de la cadera que para Seiya era el paraíso prometido y en el pelo aquella rosa blanca que era la promesa de la pureza de los sentimientos, de que ella no era como aquel amor primero que lo había traicionado, que Serena era diferente, aquella Serena que se negó a acostarse por el préstamo de su rancho, que había cumplido sus promesas hasta ahora, que había aguantado estoicamente todos sus desplantes… "If I never see your face again I don't mind…/Si no vuelvo a ver tu rostro otra vez no me importa…_" _¡Mentira garrafal… No quería dejar de ver ese rostro… _¡ "If you ever leave me baby leave some morphine at my door… / si alguna vez me dejas bombón, deja algo de morfina en mi puerta…" _Seiya recordó aquella canción que compusiera cuando juró que dejaría de ser romántico. Y quiso estar solo con Serena en aquella habitación para cantársela completa. _"Sólo quiero que entiendas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea"_ ¿Por qué demonios no se lo había dicho cuando ella estaba despierta? _"Calling all angels, can you hear me from your cloud? / Llamando a todos los ángeles, ¿puedes oírme desde tu nube?"_ ¡Cómo hubiese deseado que esa canción la oyera ella y no Michiru porque era a ella a quien iba dirigida!

- ¿Me veo… me veo bien? – Serena preguntó con timidez.

- Lo que le sigue… - Haruka la veía anonadado mientras Setsuna sonreía y Serena cruzó su mirada celeste con la zafiro de Seiya.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Seiya la miró y sintió que quería que el mundo se parara en ese instante y no se borrara jamás ese momento que Seiya Kou tomó una decisión. Iba a lanzarse al abismo. Sin red de protección. Iba a correr el riesgo. Iba a conquistar a Serena Tsukino.

- Te ves hermosa, Serena. Más hermosa que una estrella. – afirmó sincero.

- ¡Vamos, Seiya! – Setsuna puso los ojos en blanco de igual manera en que lo hacía su hijo. Ese gesto era marca registrada de los Kou. – No me esforcé tanto ni te di la mejor educación ni fuiste a las mejores universidades ni tuviste un posgrado en arte y poesía para que ese sea el mejor cumplido que puedas hacer hijo…

- Setsuna por favor… - Serena enrojeció y Haruka se le quedó viendo a Seiya.

Pero Seiya, sabiendo que la decisión estaba tomada y que no daría marcha atrás porque era un hecho que amaba a esa rubia, la tomó de la mano con delicadeza e importándole un reverendo bledo quienes estuvieran presentes, como si solo existieran Serena y él, se inclinó y la miró directo a los ojos, desnudándose el alma diciendo el cumplido más bello que Serena hubiese escuchado jamás.

- _Mas de mis penas tras el velo denso,_

_Un rayo de consuelo veo lucir_

_Y olvido mis pesares cuando pienso_

_Que palpitó tu corazón por mí._

Serena se estremeció y sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. ¡Cuántas noches habían pasado para oír de esos labios que la volvían loca algo tan hermoso como eso! Seiya sonrió al ver los ojos y la sonrisa de Serena. Besó los dedos de la mano femenina y luego su mejilla ante la mirada expectante de su madre y de Haruka. Aquello sólo estaba empezando. Seiya había tomado la decisión. Serena sería suya nada más. Y aquello sí que era una promesa peligrosa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chicas! Hola, cómo les fue de fin de semana? Bueno, perdón por no subir capítulo ayer pero estuvo mejor porque así las tuve picadas! Jajajajaja Ñaca ñaca... Esta hembra es mala! Jajajaja no es cierto... bueno, las encuestas dicen que ya están más a favor de Seiya, les dije que Seiya nunca nos falla caray y no me quieren creer! Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, corranle al Youtube porque de invitado especialísimo en este Lunes tenemos al señor Damien Rice con la mega llegadorsísima "The Blower's Daughter". Recomiendo tener a la mano pañuelos desechables o chocolates... Éxito! No sean malitas, déjenme un review para ver si sí les gustó o de plano dejo tronchada la historia y ya cada quien que se invente su final... sale?**

**Capítulo 19**

**The Blower's Daughter**

Setsuna sonrió y cuando iban de salida, detuvo a Seiya.

- Te lo advierto. Quiero de regreso a Plutón 1 a más tardar en dos días. No te puedo dar más tiempo. Yo sé por qué te lo digo…

- Gracias mamá… - Seiya la besó en la mejilla.- Prometo pagarte el vestido y los zapatos y…

- Van por mi cuenta… de todas maneras no iba a ponerme un escote tan revelador en la espalda…

- ¿Qué? – Seiya abrió los ojos como platos.

- Sabía que tenía que ponerte en algo de aprietos hijo… - Setsuna volteó a ver cómo Haruka hacía girar a Serena y fue cuando Seiya se dio cuenta que el vestido de Balenciaga que Serena portaba en realidad no tenía nada de espalda y terminaba justamente donde la espalda ya perdía el nombre.

- ¡Madre! – Seiya hubiera querido ahorcar a Setsuna - ¿de qué lado se supone que estás?

- Te dije que Serena y yo seríamos buenas amigas…

Seiya miró a su madre con una mueca pero Setsuna le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a su hijo. Inmediatamente, Seiya se dirigió a Serena y Haruka.

- Bien, vámonos, recogeremos a Michiru y de ahí, Artemis nos dejará en el helipuerto.

- ¿Qué? – los dos amigos se quedaron petrificados.

- Subamos a la limusina, ¿quieren? No nos queda mucho tiempo… y Haruka… más vale que sigas las indicaciones que te de a lo largo del trayecto…

Serena se quedó muda. ¿Limusina? ¿Helipuerto? ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al parecer, Haruka estaba igual. A no ser que… ¿Y si todo aquel teatro era porque Seiya le iba a proponer matrimonio a Michiru? ¡Maldita sea! Podría ser, cabía la posibilidad… Seiya era tan pero tan pedante que era capaz de vestir a Haruka y a ella misma a través de su madre para que vieran coronados sus esfuerzos por convertir a Michiru Kaioh en su próxima esposa. Y por la cara con que Haruka veía a Seiya, de no tener ni idea de qué estaba pasando, la posibilidad era muy real. Deseó que la tierra la tragara. Los tres se sentaron dentro de la limusina propiedad de los Kou mientras Artemis manejaba rumbo al Four Seasons. Seiya hablaba por celular como poseso.

- Serena… - interrumpió su llamada - ¿las flores favoritas de Michiru?

- Creo que son… - Serena dudó.

- Orquídeas – dijo Haruka sin dudar.

Seiya siguió hablando sin parar por el celular. Serena preguntó a Haruka en voz bajita.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Tenemos una cita doble con Michiru. Pero a estas alturas no sé quien la tiene con quién.

- Fabuloso… - Serena ya no sabía que pensar. Por un lado aquel verso precioso que Seiya le dijera y por otro lado indagando las flores favoritas de la actriz.

Llegaron al Four Seasons y Seiya ordenó a Haruka.

- Ve por ella. Seguro te espera. Dile que le espera la mejor de las noches. Nosotros te esperamos aquí.

Haruka obedeció, deseoso de poder estar aunque fuera unos pocos momentos a solas con la actriz, dueña de sus pensamientos y Serena y Seiya quedaron solos en la limusina. Seiya inmediatamente dio indicaciones a Artemis.

- Artemis, ¿avisaste a mi madre que nos quedaremos esta noche en la casa de Houston?

- Sí, joven Seiya.

- ¿Saben en el helipuerto que Plutón 1 va hacer un viaje corto a Houston hoy conmigo tripulándolo?

- ¿Qué? – Serena sintió que se iba a desmayar.

- Tranquila bombón – Seiya le apretó la mano y siguió hablando con Artemis. - ¿Lo saben?

- Sí, joven Seiya.

- ¿Hicieron los preparativos en el jardín japonés del Parque Hermann?

- Los están haciendo. Estarán listos para su llegada joven Seiya.

- Perfecto. Te debo una, Artemis.

Serena lo miraba atónita. No había entendido ni media palabra pero aquello sonaba extravagante hasta decir basta. Y en eso subieron a la limusina Haruka y Michiru que lucía esplendorosa en un vestido negro corto. Seiya sonrió.

- Michiru, ¿cómo estás?

- Feliz, por fin se nos hace la cita doble…

- Te dije que convencería a tu director…

- Te lo agradezco… - Michiru sonrió mientras Haruka y Serena hiperventilaban.

- Al helipuerto por favor Artemis…

S&S

Michiru y Haruka fueron los primeros en bajar y observaban el cielo tachonado de estrellas. Serena no pudo resistir y cuando Seiya iba a bajar, Serena lo detuvo de la mano.

- Seiya…

- ¿Sí? - Seiya se sentó a su lado de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Una sorpresa… es todo.

- ¿Y para quién será buena? – Serena lo miró tratando de descifrar el brillo de sus ojos.

- Lo sabremos al final de la noche. Ahora ven bombón…

Seiya la jaló hacia fuera de la limusina y con un grito les señaló un helicóptero negro elegantísimo.

- Ese es Plutón 1. Nos vamos a Houston.

- ¿Y quién va a pilotear? – Michiru se aferró al brazo de Haruka.

- Yo… - Seiya sonrió. – Haruka, tú y Michiru irán en la parte de atrás y Serena irá conmigo adelante. Gocen del viaje… es increíble ver las luces nocturnas…

Michiru rió encantada y Haruka encontró la excusa perfecta para abrazarla y sonreír. Serena suspiró antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Seiya notó su nerviosismo.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Un poquito… - Serena tembló. – Un hacendado volando un helicóptero y así como eres de…

- No sé de lo que estás hablando, pero no te preocupes… pase lo que pase yo cuidaré de ti bombón.

S&S

El viaje en helicóptero a Houston fue la cosa más fascinante que Serena hubiese vivido jamás. No se preocupó por Michiru y Haruka que iban detrás, ni se fijó que iban en una actitud de lo más amorosa. No podía dejar de ver el perfil de Seiya que iba dirigiendo los controles y lo que le había dicho antes de subir. Estaba rezando porque, por favor, aquello no fuera dirigido a Michiru. ¡Dios, por favor, haz que Seiya me ame! De pronto, fue el momento de aterrizar y lo hicieron cerca del Parque Hermann. Seiya volteó y le dijo a Michiru.

- Michiru, creo que es hora que Haruka te vende los ojos… te tiene una sorpresa…

- ¿Ah sí? – los ojos de la actriz se iluminaron y Haruka siguió el juego.

- Sí, así es… - Seiya le pasó una mascada de Hermès y le vendó los ojos a Michiru mientras Seiya le ofrecía el brazo a Serena que con un suspiro, aceptó. Las dos parejas se dirigieron hacia el jardín japonés del parque y Serena acalló un grito de sorpresa cuando Seiya le hizo la seña de silencio y complicidad cuando en el centro del pequeño río, de los bonsáis y de los cerezos, estaba una mesa espectacularmente adornada para una cena a la luz de las velas y un gigantesco ramo de orquídeas. Seiya le hizo una seña a Haruka.

- ¿Lista Michiru? – Haruka le quitó la venda de los ojos a la actriz y le entregó el ramo de Y orquídeas. Michiru casi rompió en llanto al ver aquel paisaje y el ramo de flores.

- ¡Esto es precioso! Gracias… - Michiru abrazó a Haruka y no lo soltó por alrededor de cinco minutos mientras Seiya sonreía. Serena lo veía embelesada. Después de todo, Seiya no era tan pretencioso como ella creía.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en aquella preciosidad de mesa alrededor de aquel jardín preparado sólo para ellos. Seguramente Seiya había gastado una fortuna para hacer que abrieran el jardín para ellos solos a esas horas. Seiya destapó una botella de champagne y propuso un brindis.

- Por estas dos bellezas… por tener el placer de que nos acompañen esta noche…

- Por Serena y Michiru – agregó Haruka.

Los cuatro brindaron y de pronto un mesero entró con un violín y una guitarra. Seiya asintió.

- ¿No vamos a cenar? – Serena preguntó ingenua.

- No… antes hay otra sorpresa… - Seiya sonrió. – Y se la vamos a dar a Haruka. Y a ti Serena… Michiru me va a ayudar… ¿lo harás Michiru? Puedes quedarte con el violín si quieres…

Michiru tomó entre sus manos el violín que el mesero le entregó y se dio cuenta que era finísimo. Sin dudarlo, aceptó.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cuál vamos a tocar, Seiya? ¿Con cuál canción sorprenderemos al director de cine y su asistente?

- Bueno, estaba pensando que aún no hay canción para la película y siendo que tu tocas el violín y además hay muchos sentimientos alrededor de esta mesa… - Seiya miró a Haruka y a Serena con los ojos entrecerrados y le guiñó el ojo a Michiru como si fuera su cómplice – he pensado que podemos hacer un acústico de un clásico… sígueme… vas a saber cual…

- Te sigo…

Y como magia, en ese momento, la cascada del jardín, se activó. Seiya sonrió para sus adentros. Y tomó la guitarra no sin antes ponerse de frente a Serena que se sonrojó totalmente. Michiru hizo lo mismo y se situó frente a Haruka que suspiró profundamente. Seiya empezó a cantar con voz seductora con el silencio del agua y de los grillos de fondo.

_And so it is, just like you said it would be / Y es así, justo como dijiste que sería_

_Life goes easy on me most of the time / la vida corre fácil en mí la mayoría del tiempo_

_And so it is, the shorter story / y es así, la historia más corta_

_No love, no glory, no hero in her sky / sin amor, sin Gloria, sin héroe en su cielo_

Michiru empezó a deslizar con elegancia su brazo y el sonido de la guitarra y el violín comenzaron a mezclarse para que la melodía se hiciera aún más éterea, más íntima…

_I can't take my eyes off you / no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_I can't take my eyes off you / no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_I can't take my eyes off you / no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_I can't take my eyes off you / no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_I can't take my eyes off you / no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_I can't take my eyes …_

Y era cierto… Serena estaba hipnotizada por los ojos zafiro de Seiya. Y Haruka no podía quitar los ojos de Michiru.

_And so it is, just like you said it should be / Y es así, justo como dijiste que debería ser_

_We'll both forget the breeze most of the time / ambos olvidaremos la brisa la mayoría del tiempo_

_And so it is, the colder water / Y es así, el agua más fría_

_The Blower's daughter / la hija del soplador _

_The pupil in denial / la pupila en negación_

Serena se estremeció y una lágrima cayó al oír la poderosa voz de Seiya cantar esa estrofa. ¡Cuántas veces se había negado que lo amaba, que lo amaba locamente y sabía que no tenía sentido! Seiya la miró, conectó sus ojos con los suyos y mientras Michiru hacía lo suyo con el violín, el estiró su mano y rozó su piel para limpiar aquella lágrima cristalina que amenazaba con resbalar. Y siguió cantando.

_I can't take my eyes off you / no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_I can't take my eyes off you / no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_I can't take my eyes off you / no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_I can't take my eyes off you / no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_I can't take my eyes off you / no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti_

_I can't take my eyes …_

Haruka, por su parte, estaba extasiado. Aquello sobrepasaba sus más locos sueños. Tener a Michiru tocando para él. Si estaba soñando, no quería despertarse. Serena por su parte sabía que en esa canción había una parte con la que ella se identificaba plenamente y no iba a permitir que fuera Michiru la que la cantara y fue cuando se atrevió a sacar la voz ante un atónito Seiya que seguía tocando la guitarra y la sonrisa de Michiru que seguía tocando el violín.

_Did I say that I loathe you? / ¿Te dije que te detestaba?_

_Did I say that I want to leave it all behind? / ¿Te dije que quiero dejar todo eso atrás?_

Seiya recuperó la voz y cerró la canción con una emotividad sorprendente, recordando su decisión, apoyado en el violín de Michiru y en las miradas que ésta le dedicaba a Haruka.

_I can´t take my mind off you / No puedo quitar mi mente de ti_

_I can´t take my mind off you / No puedo quitar mi mente de ti_

_I can´t take my mind off you / No puedo quitar mi mente de ti_

_I can´t take my mind off you / No puedo quitar mi mente de ti_

_I can´t take my mind off you / No puedo quitar mi mente de ti_

_I can't take my mind… / No puedo quitar mi mente…_

_My mind, my mind … / mi mente, mi mente…_

_Till I find somebody new / hasta que encuentre a alguien más._

Haruka y Serena aplaudieron y Michiru abrazó a Haruka y Serena iba a abrazar a Seiya pero éste lo impidió. Serena de pronto se entristeció pero él le tomó la mano la cintura se acercó a ella y le preguntó.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Hermosa… es muy hermosa Seiya…

- ¿Y el final?

- ¿"Hasta que encuentres a alguien más"? – Serena bajó la mirada. – Pues… depende…

- ¿De qué? – Seiya le tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

- De si ya la encontraste… - Serena lo miró con un dejo de tristeza cuando Michiru y Haruka se acercaron.

- ¡Brillante! ¡Simplemente brillante! – Haruka tenía abrazada a Michiru por la cintura pero Michiru abrazó a Seiya.

- ¡Fue genial! ¡Quedó perfecto!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Te luciste Michiru! ¿A poco no Haruka?

- ¡Ya sé! ¡No inventes! ¡Espectacular!

Serena se fue alejando poco a poco mientras Seiya, Haruka y Michiru festejaban, saltaban y gritaban como locos. Y no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Sintió el sabor de la derrota mojándole los labios y sólo susurró muy bajito.

- Sí… ya la encontraste…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chicas, antes que nada una disculpa por no poner el capi de ayer, es que ayer tuve una fiesta de Halloween y pues me pasé horas con el maquillaje, me fui de angelita...jajajajaja, aunque aquí no me bajan de malvada...! Bueno, les dejo el capi de hoy, Seiya nunca nos falla! Éxito! oigan... y si ya la dejo aquí?... Es broma!**

**Capítulo 20**

**La Revelación**

Haruka fue el primero en darse cuenta que, sin querer, habían relegado a Serena y dejó a Michiru con Seiya y se acercó a la rubia.

- ¿Estás bien gatita?

- Sí, fenomenal, no te preocupes… - mintió Serena.

- Te está abrumando todo esto…

- Sí… no te puedo mentir… ¿en qué momento pasó todo esto? – Serena miró a los ojos de su amigo e hizo aquella mueca amarga que Haruka conocía tan bien cuando Serena estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Y fue cuando Haruka la abrazó y Serena se aferró a él como tabla de salvación. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que mientras Michiru seguía festejando, Seiya apretaba la mandíbula. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

¡Esa era la reacción que él esperaba en Serena pero no con Haruka! ¿Qué demonios había hecho mal? Un segundo todo estaba perfecto y Haruka y Michiru estaban como tenía que ser, juntos y como él lo había planeado y al otro Haruka estaba abrazando a Serena y ella estaba refugiada en su hombro. ¡Y encima de eso, Haruka acariciando la espalda desnuda de Serena en ese maldito vestido rojo que su propia madre le había puesto para que él empezara a hacer su avance. Maldiciendo su suerte mil veces, sacó su cigarrera de plata y prendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Regresaremos hoy mismo a Fort Worth? – Michiru se sentó al lado de Seiya mientras Serena y Haruka seguían intercambiando algunas palabras.

- No… - Seiya de pronto volvió a su tono seco pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ser amable. – Cenaremos aquí e iremos a la casa de mi madre. Mañana tú y Serena podrán hacer compras aquí en Houston o lo que ustedes quieran y volveremos…

- ¡Qué buena idea tuviste! ¿Sabes? Quisiera saber si tú sabes el lugar donde Serena compró un dije muy hermoso de luna y estrella de un material muy extraño el día que salimos a la galería…

- ¿Te dijo que lo había comprado? – Seiya se inclinó hacia Michiru interesado en aquello aunque también indignado de que Serena hubiera dicho aquella mentira sabiendo que él se lo había regalado.

- Sí…. ¡me encantó! Quisiera comprar uno igual pero por más que he indagado en el hotel no han sabido decirme dónde comprar otro…

- Si tanto te gusta… podré hacer algunos arreglos… creo saber al dije al que te refieres…

Y al ver a Serena abrazar a Haruka de nuevo… se juró a sí mismo hacer ese arreglo.

S&S

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema. Los que prácticamente la disfrutaron fueron Haruka y Michiru. Tanto Serena como Seiya pusieron su mejor cara de póker. Serena sentía que al inicio de esa cita estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo y después de la interpretación de Seiya y Michiru se sentía debajo de la tierra y cavando. Seiya igual. Al fin, Seiya dijo que irían a quedarse a dormir a la casa de Setsuna esa noche.

- Mi madre nos ha hecho el favor de prestarnos su casa…

- Tienes un encanto de madre, Seiya… - dijo Michiru.

- A veces… - Seiya forzó una sonrisa y llegaron al domicilio después de que los recogieran en otra elegantísima limusina.

- Seiya, esto no es una casa, es una mansión… - Serena se sorprendió y Seiya sonrió.

- Son los gustos de mi madre… no puedo meterme en ellos.

Al entrar, Serena se dio cuenta del extremo lujo y de que esa casa se parecía totalmente a Setsuna. Pero también se dio cuenta que todo estaba a media luz y que ningún sirviente había aparecido.

- Les di la noche libre a los sirvientes. Además mi madre está en el rancho. Si quieren algo, pues supongo que me lo tendrán que pedir a mí… Haruka va a estar al lado mío, en aquella habitación – señaló el ala oeste de la mansión - la mía está al lado y ustedes chicas, estarán en el ala este. Pueden hacer uso de lo que quieran. Nos vemos mañana.

Seiya prácticamente huyó a su habitación. Sentía que había fracasado. Nada le había salido como el esperaba. Quería ir a cambiarse, bajar al gimnasio y golpear el saco de box hasta decir basta para sacar su frustración. Haruka sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, así que les dio buenas noches a las chicas y se fue a su habitación. Pero entonces fue que Michiru tomó a Serena por el brazo y la jaló directito a la recámara ante la mirada atónita de Serena.

- Michiru pero que…

- De acuerdo Serena… ¡por fin solas! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Tienes que decirme que te traes tu con Haruka y Seiya!

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta y le puso la mano delante de la boca a la actriz.

- ¿Qué qué? Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta…

- Serena… por favor… ¡tienes que hacerte a un lado! ¿O Haruka te ama? –preguntó Michiru con tristeza infinita.

- Michiru… - Serena ni siquiera podía hablar de lo atónita que estaba - ¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería? Haruka es mi mejor amigo ¡es mi jefe, por el amor de Dios!

- ¡Júramelo!

- En serio, te lo juro… Haruka es el último hombre con el que yo podría pensar en tener algo… lo veo todos los días, desayuno, como y ceno con Haruka, es mi amigo, pero estoy hasta la coronilla de Haruka…

- Entonces quítame a Seiya de encima Serena… por favor… Tú dijiste que serías mi mejor amiga…

Serena estaba empezando a hartarse de aquella plática.

- A ver, Michiru, dime en sí qué está pasando…

- Haruka no me habla cuando estoy cerca de Seiya…

- Seguramente porque se siente cohibido

- Es que siento que Seiya no me permite estar a solas con Haruka…

- ¿Haruka? – exclamó Serena irguiéndose sobre la cama donde estaban sentadas - ¿Deseas estar con Haruka?

- ¡Ay sí! Es maravilloso, tierno, inteligente… - Michiru sonrió ilusionada. – Es todo lo que he soñado y que jamás creí que encontraría en un hombre de este desquiciado negocio.

- ¡Es genial Michiru! – Serena sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. – Desde que Haruka te contrató yo sé que te ve con ojos diferentes, que te ve de una manera en la que nunca ha mirado a ninguna mujer… y esto es fantástico…

- Te equivocas Serena… He hecho todo lo posible para que Haruka se fije en mí. Lo he perseguido en el set como una tonta colegiala, me atreví a pedirle una cita y él sólo me trata como si fuese una de tantas actrices que contrata para sus películas.

- Eso es sólo cierto durante el rodaje – intentó explicar Serena para que comprendiera que Haruka la amaba. – Teme que lo acusen de favoritismo. Tú sabes y todos sabemos que tiene la política de no salir con las estrellas de sus películas… y aún así ¡aquí estamos!

- ¡Si no lo sabré! – gimió Michiru – Nunca volveré a trabajar con él, no soporto verlo sin poder tocarlo… ¿me comprendes?

La actriz tomó la mano de Serena y la rubia asintió. Comprendía más de lo que Michiru suponía. Lo mismo sentía ella en cuanto a Seiya y por eso se estaba formando en su mente la idea de volver a Los Angeles antes incluso que terminara de filmarse la película para alejarse de él y para no volverse totalmente loca de deseo y suspirar por tocarlo y sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

- Hoy por ejemplo. Después de la canción que tocamos, yo quería estar abrazando a Haruka y no sé porqué demonios terminé con Seiya mientras Haruka te abrazaba a ti. Serena… estuve celosa… tan celosa que hubiese querido ahorcarte…

- ¿Celos tú de mí? – era difícil de creer.

- Estabas abrazada de él, él te tenía cerca de su corazón y te ayudó a librar el camino de los bonsáis para que te acercaras a la mesa para cenar – soltó sus emociones reprimidas. – Sé que son buenos amigos pero no pude evitar estar en tu lugar, estar abrazada y refugiada en los brazos de Haruka, a su lado por todo ese espacio de tiempo.

- Haruka deseó lo mismo – Serena trató de consolarla.

- No se fijó en mí aun y cuando toqué el violín para él. Estaba al pendiente de ti.

Serena suspiró. ¿Cómo lograr que esos dos se entendieran si Michiru no aceptaba su palabra? Estaba decidida a ayudarlos. Alguien hallaría la felicidad después de ese horrible verano: Haruka y Michiru serían los afortunados. Con gentileza, obligó a Michiru a escucharla y le explicó que Haruka le había confesado el amor que le tenía. Divulgaba una confidencia pero ya no tenía remedio. Haruka necesitaba de Michiru y Michiru de él. Serena le refirió el plan de la velada que pasaron en el restaurante La Reata y la galería de arte y la promesa que hizo de mantener a Seiya alejado para que Haruka se quedara a solas con ella. Michiru por fin, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gritó de alegría y abrazó a Serena que también sonrió con ella y gritó también de alegría a la par que la actriz.

- Dios… estoy tan emocionada… Ya quiero que sea mañana. ¿Crees que Haruka esté despierto?

- No lo sé… - Serena sonrió por el cambio de estado de ánimo de Michiru – pero si no te acuestas ya, mañana estarás demasiado cansada para confesarle tu amor.

- Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana con Seiya?

Serena hizo una mueca y se mordió los labios. Con tantas confidencias románticas se había olvidado que estaban en la casa de Setsuna y que probablemente Seiya no iba a estar nada contento con aquella situación.

- Se supone que iremos de compras todo el día y estaremos de paseo. No voy a poder fingir que Haruka es sólo un amigo. ¿No puedes decirle que estoy enferma? Dile cualquier cosa para que Haruka tenga que quedarse conmigo…

- Michiru… esta es la casa de su madre…

- Serena… en el nombre del amor… por favor… - suplicó la actriz.

- Lo intentaré Michiru… por ti y por Haruka pero no prometo nada… si Seiya se empeña en estar los cuatro juntos, me temo que sea muy capaz de tumbar la puerta antes de aceptar ir conmigo a algún lado.

- ¡Gracias Serena! Aunque no creo que esté interesado en mí…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Serena inquirió intrigada.

- Lo siento… no creo ser yo…

S&S

Seiya llevaba más de 45 minutos en el gimnasio, golpeando el saco de box. Y aún con todo ese ejercicio no podía desquitar su cólera, su coraje, su frustración. Tomó una botella de agua, le dio un sorbo y después se la echó encima del cuerpo para refrescarse. Y fue cuando oyó un ruido en las escaleras. Ya eran más de las tres de la mañana. Haruka ya llevaba buen rato dormido y sabía que los sirvientes no podían ser. Con todo y guantes puestos, sin importarle su desnudez parcial, salió y se dirigió a la cocina, prendió la luz y encontró a Serena que pegó un grito tremendo al oír el "click" de la luz. Al voltear, vió a Seiya con el cabello mojado, la coleta pegada a la musculosísima espalda, medio desnudo, solo cubierto por shorts y guantes de boxeo.

- ¡Me asustaste!

- ¿Qué haces en la cocina a las tres de la mañana Serena?

- ¿Qué haces practicando box medio desnudo a las tres de la mañana?

- Yo pregunté primero…

- Vine por una Coca-Cola… - Serena le enseñó la lata.

- ¿Para que haga juego con tu vestido rojo? – Seiya intentó burlarse pero sólo una sonrisa pícara se asomó por su rostro.

- ¿Y tu qué? – Serena también lo retó - ¿Te pusiste guantes de box para que combinaran con los cuadritos de tu abdomen?

Seiya no pudo evitar reírse y Serena le siguió. Era agradable. Era la primera vez que se reían juntos. Seiya empezó a quitarse los guantes.

- ¡Listo! Ya no me veo como un pedante luciendo cuadritos en el abdomen…

- Aún así te sigues viendo pedante… pero no te culpo… deberías no cubrirte tanto… - Serena se rió mientras le dio un sorbo a su coca-cola.

- ¿Me estás dando un cumplido Tsukino?

- Sí… pero no te eleves. Sí, tienes un cuerpazo Kou… pero negaré que lo dije…

- ¿Lo vas a negar? – Seiya entrecerró los ojos divertido por primera vez en toda la noche.

- Sí. Negaré que lo dije. Es más, si me preguntan diré que no he visto jamás un cuerpo tan peor trabajado como el tuyo…

- No te atreverías… - amenazó Seiya.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Serena se acercó a él y le picoteó el abdomen duro como roca – Diré que estás lleno de grasa y aguado como un fideo…

- Ok, si a esas jugamos, diré que estás gorda y te ves terrible en ese vestido rojo…

- ¿Ah si? – Serena no se dejó intimidar – Entonces no te opondrás a que salga de tu casa en ese precioso Audi Rojo que vi en tu cochera, me recoja el pelo y pregunte si mi espalda se ve terrible en este vestido…

- Eso no va a pasar porque no te prestaré el Audi rojo…

- Entonces salgo caminando… y de paso pregunto si se me ve mal la abertura lateral que Setsuna cubrió y que yo ya despegué…

- ¿Cuál abertura? – Seiya sintió que iba a asesinar a su madre.

- Esta… - Serena caminó y de pronto se reveló una abertura en la pierna derecha que se abría desde muy pero muy arriba y revelaba toda la pierna y el muslo de la rubia. Seiya tragó saliva.

- Ok, ok… está bien… Te ves muy bien, retiro lo dicho. ¿Lo consideramos un empate?

- No… ¡No! Yo seguiré diciendo que tienes fuerza de fideo…

- Entonces tendré que vengarme por adelantado…

Y diciendo esto, Seiya la tomó por la cintura, con la otra mano la tomó de la barbilla y con toda la pasión contenida por semanas, casi meses, rozó los labios femeninos de Serena. Ésta cerró los ojos pero intentó rechazarlo. No pudo. Se topó con los músculos de Seiya, duros, marcados, masculinos hasta decir basta. Seiya se retiró y la miró a los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Seiya no pudo más. La tomó por las caderas y la subió a la mesa de la alacena. El silencio fue suficiente. Serena acarició el rostro masculino y él cerró los ojos, como si no creyera que estaba en el Paraíso. Serena se inclinó para besarlo y él se apretó al cuerpo de ella, sintiendo el calor que los dos emanaban. Pero Serena no pudo evitar recordar…

_"Tendré que escuchar su propaganda cinematográfica… quítese la bata para así poder disfrutar de su bien formado cuerpecito… Haruka pregunta que qué te detiene… debí haberle dicho que estabas haciendo lo que él te pidió que hicieras cuando viniste por primera vez…. ¡Qué manera de incitar a un hombre!... Ponte tu ropa Señorita Tsukino, creo que demostramos que aquí se puede filmar una escena de amor… ¡Contéstame! ¿Estás enamorada de Haruka? Yo me largo…"_

Seiya ya estaba besándola en el cuello cuando ella se zafó y se bajó de la alacena rechazándolo sin brusquedad. Seiya se quedó atónito.

- Serena… ¿qué haces?

- Recuerdo…

- Serena… no te vayas… - suplicó Seiya… - ¿No te das cuenta que me has seducido y ahora te vas y lo olvidas?

Serena reprimió sus lágrimas. Vaya, era hora que Seiya lo entendiera. Y volteó a verlo de frente.

- Bombón… ¿no hiciste exactamente tú lo mismo conmigo? Ahora ya sabes qué se siente…


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola hola! Cómo andamos preciosas! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Bienvenidas a las chicas nuevas que se han sumado al Team Seiya! Jajajaja! Éxito caray! Híjole, esto se está poniendo bueno porque me emocionan un montón sus palabras y no hallo como contener las lágrimas de emoción! Gracias, gracias, gracias! De verdad, no tengo cara para agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo de leerme y ponerme unas palabrillas de aliento, y encima que les guste esta historia loca, híjole, que bárbaras, les agradezco mil ocho mil... tanto que ya voy a llorar aquí... Buaaaaaaaaaa! Pura felicidad y puro éxito para cada una de ustedes. **

**Anuncio: Ya vamos por la recta final... ya lo sé, ya lo sé... muchas me odiarán, muchas me amarán... jajajaja, no se crean, yo calculo que máximo en unos cuatro capítulos más llegaremos al final de esta historia y sabremos que pasará... ¿Y qué va a pasar? A leer muchachas! Seiya nunca nos falla!**

**Capítulo 21**

**No hay vuelta atrás**

Michiru despertó a Serena antes de las ocho y no le permitió que se cubriera el rostro con la almohada, insistió en que se levantara de la cama y Serena, sintiéndose fatal, hizo un puchero.

- Michiru ¿sabes qué hora es? – gruñó la rubia – Acabo de dormirme…

- No hay tiempo para dormir un minuto más – insistió la actriz con brillo en los ojos. – Dormirás después. Si el día de hoy resulta como me lo imagino, le insistiré a Haruka para que te dé una semana de vacaciones para que duermas todo el tiempo que desees.

- Voy a comenzar ahora… - Serena jaló el edredón para taparse pero Michiru tiró de ella y le recordó su promesa de ayudarla.

- ¡Serena!

- Michiru… - Serena se talló los ojos – No puedo hacer nada tan temprano. Haruka y Seiya seguro que ni se han levantado.

- No podemos arriesgarnos… - Michiru no estaba de humor para ceder a las súplicas de Serena y ésta pronunció una maldición antes de levantarse, ponerse las pantuflas y mirarse en el espejo.

No había descansado las pocas horas que había intentado dormir. Después del encuentro con Seiya en la cocina, había estado dándole vueltas a una propuesta que iba a hacerle a Haruka en cuanto volvieran al rancho Kou, independientemente de lo que pasara entre él y Michiru. Se sentía mal y ver a Michiru tan radiante como el sol, no la animó. La actriz vestía un atractivo atuendo de del mismo color de su cabello y estaba perfectamente maquillada.

- No habrá hombre que se te resista, Michiru – le anunció Serena con sinceridad. – Más vale que no permitas que Seiya te vea así porque de lo contrario, Haruka no va a poder pronunicar ni una sola palabra…

- ¡No seas tonta! – Michiru se ruborizó por el cumplido – Ya te dije que insisto en que no le intereso a Seiya… más bien me trata como si fuese mi hermano mayor… demasiado protector.

- No pensarás lo mismo cuando se entere de lo que hay entre Haruka y tú… quizás te secuestre para alejarte de tu amado… - Serena intentó burlarse pero no pudo.

- Ya deja de decir tonterías y arréglate… tonta…

S&S

Media hora después, Serena rogaba a todos los santos no tropezarse con Seiya y fue a tocar a la habitación que Haruka ocupaba en la casa de Setsuna. Haruka abrió y Serena le hizo la seña de silencio y lo jaló rápidamente hacia la habitación de Michiru. Parecían chiquillos.

- Gatita… es demasiado temprano para jugar ¿no crees?

- Haruka… ¡cállate! Escucha como nunca has escuchado en tu vida… - Serena estaba feliz por su amigo y sabía que sus palabras iban a ocasionar una felicidad insospechada en su jefe – Es Michiru…

- ¿Qué? – Haruka se alarmó, casi grita y Serena le tuvo que tapar la boca con la mano y hacerle de nuevo la seña de silencio. Haruka entendió y susurró muy bajito. - ¿Está enferma?

- Todo lo contrario, Haruka… - Serena sonrió. – Jamás se ha sentido mejor. Y tú te sentirás igual que ella cuando toques esta puerta.

- Serena… - Haruka se llevó las manos a la boca mientras Serena asentía con la cabeza - ¿quieres decir que… - la rubia sonreía y le hacía señas de éxito - ¿de verdad…?

- Sí… eso mismo pero guarda silencio porque Seiya Kou podría estar escuchando y eso no nos conviene… además estamos en su casa. Así que toca esta puerta. Michiru te está esperando. Yo voy a ir a la cocina. Voy a inventar en el transcurso del día un plan perfecto y en cuanto regresemos al rancho Kou tú y yo vamos a hablar…

- Serena… - Haruka abrazó a su amiga y la besó en la frente – no sé qué hiciste pero te lo agradezco… ¡Pídeme lo que quieras a cambio!

- Te lo pediré cuando volvamos… Y me lo vas a conceder… Ahora ve por ella ¡ve!

Haruka tocó y Michiru abrió. Serena les guiñó un ojo a ambos y no pudo resistir la tentación de oír a través de la puerta. Sólo oyó como se cayó una lámpara, producto de un abrazo muy presuroso y oyó la voz de su amigo.

- Michiru… ¿es cierto que tú puedes amarme?

- ¡Te amo de aquí a la luna y de regreso!

- ¡Yo te amo más y no podía decírtelo! – Serena oyó como Haruka besaba a la actriz y se oyó silencio por espacio de cinco minutos o más y la rubia contuvo una risita. – Te amo de aquí a Urano y de regreso…

Serena sonrió. Era un hecho que aquellos dos no iban a salir declarándose su amor. Suspiró una vez más. Al menos sí había felicidad en el mundo alrededor de ella. Y sin poder contener sus sonrisas y sus felicitaciones por su amigo, les deseó la mejor de las suertes.

S&S

Cuando Serena bajó, Seiya estaba vestido y arreglado de manera informal pero irresistible. Y la estaba esperando en la escalera. Serena palideció de sólo pensar que hubiera escuchado algo de lo que había sucedido arriba.

- Buenos días… - dijo Seiya. - ¿Y los demás? ¿No bajan?

- Mmmm … me temo que sólo vamos a ser tú y yo… - Serena intentó sonreír ante el levantamiento de ceja de Seiya que ofreció su mano para que la rubia terminara de bajar.

- ¿Y la excusa es…?

- Michiru se siente un poquito mal… tiene algo de jaqueca… - Serena mintió.

- En dado caso, déjame ir a verla…

- ¡No! – Serena casi gritó. – Haruka ya se está haciendo cargo.

- Sí, pero me imagino que él no tiene pastillas para el dolor ¿o sí? – preguntó Seiya con retintín.

- Yo ya le dí… traía en mi bolso…

- Mira nada más… - Seiya la estudió de pies a cabeza mientras Serena rezaba porque Seiya no subiera a comprobar sus mentiras y se topara con Haruka y Michiru juntos – Entonces sí que eres excelente asistente… Mira que traer prácticamente un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la minúscula bolsa de noche que mi madre te prestó…

- ¿Será porque soy una genia? – Serena no supo más que decir.

- Tal vez… Bueno… vámonos…

- ¿A dónde?

- A donde yo quiera llevarte…

S&S

Serena no se sorprendió de que Seiya hubiese elegido el Audi Rojo para pasear por Houston. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no sabía cómo abordar el hecho de que Serena lo hubiese rechazado. Serena, sin embargo, estaba más que dispuesta a no tocar el tema.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

- A The Galleria. Vamos a hacer algunas compras para ti y algo que tengo que recoger para Michiru.

- ¿Algo? – Serena se quedó intrigada

- Sí. Lo tendrán listo en un local del mismo centro comercial.

- Seiya, yo no soy rica como tú…

- No te preocupes… mi madre te mandó esto… - y Seiya sacó una tarjeta de American Express Negra. Serena se impresionó.

- Estás bromeando…

- No. Es en serio. Tienes crédito ilimitado cortesía de Setsuna Kou. Son los beneficios de ser la mejor amiga de mi madre…

Serena tomó la tarjeta que Seiya le ofreció. Aquello era demasiado. Sacudió la cabeza y se la regresó a Seiya.

- No… no puedo aceptar esto…

- ¿Por qué no bombón? Es sólo dinero…

- Precisamente por eso, Seiya. Porque es dinero… Y si el dinero pudiese comprar lo que yo quiero…

Seiya se frenó en seco provocando que muchísimos carros pitaran y le gritaran maldiciones y Serena se aterró.

- ¡Seiya, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes frenarte así! ¿Estás loco?

- ¿Qué quieres que no pueda comprarse?

- No voy a discutir eso en medio de la calle…

- ¡Serena! – Seiya la tomó de los brazos y la rubia sintió algo de dolor pero Seiya estaba totalmente serio y la miró a los ojos. - ¡Contesta! ¿Acaso me estás dando a entender que soy un millonario que no puede comprarte?

- Algo así… - Serena le sostuvo la mirada.

- Y… ¿qué es lo que quieres que mi dinero no pueda comprar? – Seiya la miró fijamente y Serena contestó amargamente.

- No puedes darlo… ni siquiera lo puedes comprar… y no lo tienes…

Seiya sintió aquella frase como un balde de agua fría. Soltó a Serena, encendió de nuevo el auto y siguió manejando mientras ponía a todo volumen la radio local ante el silencio de Serena.

S&S

Cuando llegaron a The Galleria, Seiya no pidió permiso para tomar a Serena de la mano y ambos entraron directo a Victoria's Secret. Serena no quería entrar.

- Seiya, ya te dije que yo…

- Y yo te dije que es un regalo de mi madre… y si no lo aceptas tu pues entonces yo lo gastaré en lo que me plazca… y me place gastarlo en ti…

Una vendedora se acercó impresionada por el físico de Seiya y, amable, se dirigió a ellos.

- ¿Buscan algo en particular?

- Sí. Quiero toda la última colección para la señorita…

Serena iba a protestar pero la vendedora le sonrió.

- Por supuesto… ¿eres 36C, no es así?

- Sí… - Serena se mordió los labios nerviosa.

- Acómpañame… - la vendedora prácticamente la arrancó de las manos de Seiya y se la llevó a los probadores. Mientras Serena se probaba de todo, Seiya aprovechó para dirigirse a Bulgari, donde había mandado a hacer el dije de cristal de plata de Serena para que le entregaran un dije para Michiru pero con forma de M, hecho también de cristal de plata. No resistió la tentación de pasar a Carolina Herrera, Christian Dior, Prada y Valentino para pedir los últimos vestidos de colección en la talla de Serena. Había hablado previamente con Setsuna por teléfono para que estuvieran listos. Mientras tanto, Serena salía de Victoria's Secret con más de 6 bolsas llenas de lencería y a su pesar sonreía. No veía a Seiya por ningún lado. Y de pronto lo vió. Estaba entrando a Tiffany's. Serena palideció. ¿Qué hacía Seiya entrando a una joyería si no era para comprar una joya estilo "anillo de compromiso"? Seiya, sin darse cuenta que era observado, entró a ver las joyas y pidió ver los anillos por un loco impulso. Vio unos brillantes espléndidos y Serena, a escondidas, vio que los precios eran exorbitantes, que eran de diseñador. El artículo menos caro era bastante más de lo que ella podría permitirse en sus más locos sueños. Seiya pidió ver tres anillos y Serena estuvo a punto de acercarse para mirar cuando oyó un grito.

- ¡Serena!

La rubia volteó y era la voz de Michiru tomada de la mano de Haruka. Serena se sorprendió y no pudo ver más. Corrió al encuentro de la pareja.

- ¿Estás sola? – preguntó Haruka.

- No y más vale que se suelten de las manos. Seiya está en Tiffany's… Podría salir en cualquier instante y verlos…

- Creo que es lo mejor amor… - Michiru miró a Haruka – Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto…

- Sí, yo también lo creo. No sabemos como lo tomará Seiya… - Haruka y Michiru se soltaron de las manos con pesar.

- ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? – Serena preguntó.

- Setsuna marcó… - explicó Michiru. – Dijo que quería a Plutón 1 de regreso esta tarde y que si Seiya había recibido la tarjeta que había pedido. Dijo que los encontraríamos aquí porque Seiya iba a recoger un pedido muy especial.

Serena palideció. Aquello le sonaba terrible. La combinación "pedido especial" y "Tiffany's" sonaba horrenda y más con Michiru de por medio. Por fin, Seiya salió de la joyería y Serena no pudo darse cuenta si Seiya había comprado algo o no. Pero lo que sí sabía es que la plática con Haruka no podía dilatarse más.

S&S

Después de comer y ante el disgusto de Seiya de saberse interrumpido por Haruka y Michiru, los cuatro regresaron a la casa de Setsuna para que Seiya piloteara de regreso al rancho el Plutón 1. Serena ya no pudo agradecer la compra en Victoria's Secret ni Seiya pudo entregar los paquetes comprados en las tiendas que habían sido enviados directamente al rancho Kou como sorpresa para Serena y que serían arreglados por Setsuna. El viaje fue corto. Casi no hablaron. Haruka y Michiru por ocultar su recién estrenado amor y Serena porque le urgía hablar con Haruka su resolución. Al llegar, Seiya, al ver frustrado su primer intento, se despidió y se dirigió a su despacho sintiendo un despecho indescriptible en el pecho. Michiru fue llevada por Artemis al Four Seasons y Haruka y Serena quedaron solos.

- Bueno gatita, ahora si… dime ¿qué quieres por haberme hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra? Lo que quieras te será concedido…

- Haruka… realmente la película está filmada en su totalidad… lo único que queda por filmar son las escenas cercanas de Darien Chiba con Michiru que son mínimas…

- Bueno sí… tienes razón. Seiya nos hizo un enorme favor con hacer las tomas lejanas y con la escena de los cuernilargos que era la escena más difícil. El fotógrafo de la película me ha dicho que la fotografía es magnífica y pues sí, tienes razón. Las escenas de Chiba nos tomarán a lo mucho una semana más y ya… ¿pero por qué…?

- Haruka… Mándame de regreso a Los Angeles….

- ¿Qué?

- Seamos honestos. Como tu asistente personal, ya no me necesitas aquí. Te es más útil Mina. Ella es la que hace las notas referentes a los cambios de luz y las diferencias que se hicieron con las tomas de lejos con Seiya y las cercanas que se harán con Darien. Realmente me vas a necesitar más en Los Angeles con la post-producción…

- ¿Es eso lo que me vas a pedir Serena? ¿Esto es lo que me vas a pedir a cambio? – Haruka la tomó por los hombros.

- Sí, Haruka. Esto es lo que quiero.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Eso es todo? – Haruka no podía creer que Serena le estuviera pidiendo volver a Los Angeles a cambio de su felicidad al lado de Michiru – Gatita…

- Sólo dime que sí Haruka… Sólo di que sí…

- Está bien… Te lo prometí… Dile a Mina que ella se encargará y tú puedes irte. Pide boleto de primera clase. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Gracias… - Serena contuvo las ganas de llorar y abrazó a su amigo. – Una cosa más Haruka. Si por cualquier cosa el señor Kou quiere dar con mi paradero, no le digas donde encontrarme, ¿quieres? Ya hizo de mi vida un fastidio con sus reportes diarios…

- ¡Dálo por hecho gatita!

Y ambos chocaron sus manos para sellar el acuerdo.

S&S

Serena llegó cansada a la suite de su hotel y Mina corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Vaya, la desaparecida apareció! ¡Y cargada de bolsas de Victoria's Secret! ¡Esas son las amigas, gracias por acordarte!

- Mina… - Serena sonrió y la abrazó. – No te emociones. No son nuestras. Bueno, tal vez puedas agarrar algún conjunto pero no más de uno…

Mina la miró con odio.

- ¿O sea que primero me emocionas y luego me pones al nivel del piso?

- Será peor… A partir de mañana tú te encargarás de todo con Haruka. Tengo que regresar a Los Angeles.

- ¿Qué qué? – Mina se llevó las manos al pecho como si le fuese a dar un infarto. - ¡No! ¡Me niego, me rehuso!

- Son órdenes. Tengo que estar allá para que en la semana que falta de filmación, estar recibiendo las cintas para la post-producción… - Serena mintió.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mejor dame un pedazo de mecate para ahorcarme!

Mina se dejó caer en el diván no sin antes escoger un conjunto de todas las bolsas de Victoria's Secret. Cuando asimiló que Serena se iría a la mañana siguiente, la abrazó y le dijo.

- Te veo en Los Angeles… ya te contaré como me fue con Haruka… y con Yaten…

Serena se quedó sola y miró las bolsas. No quiso ningún conjunto. Le bastaba llevarse de recuerdo el dije de luna y estrella de cristal de plata que Seiya le colgara del cuello. Era lo único que se llevaría de él. Se iría al otro día y trataría de olvidar. Sería como si nunca hubiera sucedido aunque su corazón estuviese hecho pedazos.

- Seiya… ya no hay vuelta atrás…

S&S

En el rancho, Seiya estaba encerrado en su despacho a piedra y lodo. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para ir a su recámara ni para ver a su madre, ni siquiera para ir a buscar a Yaten para tomar cerveza. Todo estaba saliendo mal. Ya no podía contener ese maldito amor que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Pero estaba consciente que todo era su culpa. Se había portado desde el inicio como un maldito patán de mierda. Había tratado a Serena como si fuera una cualquiera. ¿Cómo esperaba que de la noche a la mañana ella entendiera que estaba enamorado como un loco? Estaba pagando cada una de las estupideces que había cometido. ¿Por qué demonios había coqueteado con Michiru? ¿Por qué Serena estaba enamorada de Haruka? ¿Por qué? Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Serena iba a ser suya, tenía que conquistarla, tenía que saber que él estaba dispuesto a hincarse de rodillas por su amor, a hacer lo que fuera sin importar qué, cuándo ni dónde. Algo se le iba a ocurrir pero Serena tenía que entender que él la amaba. Que ella era su bombón y que sólo él podía amarla más allá de la locura. Aspiró el humo de su cigarrillo y susurró.

- Bombón… ya no hay vuelta atrás…


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola chicas, aquí de rápido les dejo el capi de hoy! Que lo disfruten! Éxito! Seiya nunca nos falla! Besos a todas y cada una de ustedes!**

**Capítulo 22**

**Un corazón que se desgarra**

Setsuna entró a la recámara de su hijo. Era raro que para las once de la mañana, Seiya no estuviera levantado. Yaten ya había ido a preguntar por él dos veces. Luna no había sabido darle razón y fue que Setsuna se atrevió a entrar al cuarto de Seiya. Desde muy temprano ella ya había recibido los paquetes de The Galleria con docenas de vestidos de Prada, Valentino y Christian Dior y se había encargado de arreglarlos en primorosas cajas para entregarlos a Serena. No se sorprendió tampoco cuando recibieron de Tiffany's tres anillos de compromiso con la nota del dueño de que podían tomarse el tiempo que quisiesen para elegir el anillo que se quedarían. Setsuna no se atrevió a mirar los anillos. Sólo miró las cajas azules con lazos blancos y supo inmediatamente que Seiya estaba pensando en algo más. Pero al darse cuenta por Luna que su hijo no estaba levantado y que Yaten estaba preocupado, su instinto de madre pudo más. Al abrir la puerta, vio la cama destendida y a Seiya sentado frente a su chimenea, con las cortinas cerradas y la mirada perdida en la nada.

- ¿Seiya? – Setsuna se acercó y se agachó a la altura de los ojos zafiro de su único hijo para darse cuenta que estaba casi ausente y tenía a su lado una botella carísima de whisky.

- Sigo vivo madre… ya puedes irte… - Seiya estaba con la mirada perdida y no quería salir de su cuarto. Se sentía derrotado.

- No me voy a ir y no me vas a empezar a hacer berrinches de niño adolescente a estas alturas… - Setsuna tomó la botella de whisky, se dirigió al baño seguida por Seiya y tiró lo poco que quedaba en el lavabo.

- ¡Mamá, no te metas en lo que no te importa! – gritó Seiya histérico mientras regresaba a donde estaba sentado. - ¿Por qué mejor no te vas? ¡Vete a Houston, allá estabas muy bien!

- Mira niñito maleducado… - Setsuna sin alterarse le dio algunas palmadas en las mejillas sin llegar a golpearlo y lo miró a la cara. – No porque las cosas no te estén saliendo como querías vas a faltarme al respeto y te vas a hundir como un puberto… ¿me estás oyendo? Me sorprende tu conducta… ¿No que mucho porte, no que mucho orgullo, no que mucha casta? ¡Sácala Seiya! – gritó Setsuna - ¿O te vas a quebrar sólo porque al primer intento la chica te rechazó?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Seiya se indignó ante lo que su madre le decía.

- Seiya, por Dios… cuando tú vas… yo ya voy y vuelvo… no soy estúpida. ¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta que todo el chistecito de que te prestara a Plutón 1 y de que te sacara una American Express negra y de que te pidiera vestidos en las boutiques donde yo compro en The Galleria era para impresionar a una mujer? ¡Por favor hijo… ¡ Una cosa es que yo a veces quiera hacerme la tonta contigo y otra cosa muy diferente es que en verdad sea una tonta…

- Mamá… - Seiya intentó disculparse pero Setsuna lo interrumpió.

- Me haces el favor de levantarte, te bañas, te pones presentable, arreglas los asuntos de la hacienda con Yaten que ya vino a buscarte dos veces y te espero en mi recámara. No quiero volver a verte hacer numeritos de este estilo… ya estás bastante grandecito Seiya… y cuando termines, vienes a hablar a mi cuarto.

- Tengo que ver cómo va la filmación primero… - Seiya quiso excusarse, quería ver a Serena antes…

- ¡Tú y yo sabemos que la filmación en el rancho te vale un reverendo cacahuate! – sentenció Setsuna con voz dura. – Así que no me pongas de pretexto que quieres ver como las cámaras filman a Darien Chiba. Si estabas haciendo todo este teatrito es por alguien y no lo ibas a resolver tomando whisky a las once de la mañana ¿verdad?

- No… - Seiya bajó la mirada. Si había una sola persona en la vida ante la cual tenía que cuadrarse, esa era su madre.

- Bien, ya nos vamos entendiendo. Entonces te espero en una hora en mi recámara. Por como veo la situación tenemos dos opciones Seiya. La primera es que te quedes aquí, bebiendo y quebrado luciendo fatal y dándole un aspecto horrible al apellido Kou y a ti mismo. La segunda es que saques la casta que tienes y presumes y arreglemos esto juntos. ¿Qué va a ser Seiya? – Setsuna lo miró y le levantó las cejas.

- La segunda.

- Bien. Una hora Seiya… una hora.

S&S

Haruka discutía con Mina los ángulos en los que filmarían a Michiru con Darien. El actor se sentía incómodo porque todo mundo sabía que Seiya Kou lo había golpeado en la fiesta del 4 de Julio y que lo había sustituido en algunas escenas. Darien se sentía totalmente humillado pero no le quedaba de otra más que cumplir con el contrato. Michiru y Haruka sufrían por no poder demostrar su amor pero buscaban entre toma y toma la manera de guiñarse el ojo o de mover los labios y decirse "Te amo" entre escena y escena. Mina, por otro lado, estaba al borde del infarto.

- ¡Serena, te voy a asesinar! ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme sola?

- ¿Sola? – Yaten llegó detrás de ella y la rubia pegó un brinco por el susto. - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está Serena?

- Ah… Yaten… no te he visto en días… ¿y lo primero que haces es preguntarme por Serena?

Yaten sonrió. Desde el 4 de Julio, Mina y él tenían un "romance de verano". Se veían a escondidas y se daban besos fugaces o se tomaban de las manos y caminaban por los prados cuando Mina terminaba el trabajo. A veces, Yaten tomaba prestado el caballo de Seiya, Starlight,y llevaba a Mina a dar paseos por el rancho. Parecían novios pero aún no lo eran oficialmente. Habían prometido no decir nada a nadie hasta que Yaten se decidiera a hacer la pregunta.

- Lo siento nena… es que no sé tampoco donde está metido Seiya… se me hace raro, normalmente a estas horas ya despachó todo pero es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado…

- ¿Y tú y yo donde nos vamos a perder hoy? – le dijo Mina coqueta al platinado que se acercó a darle un beso fugaz en la boca.

- Déjame que Seiya arregle las cosas del rancho del día de hoy y yo te busco al rato mi diosa del amor… ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo… - dijo Mina lanzándole un beso antes que Haruka le gritara. – Me voy… búscame al rato.

S&S

- ¡Seiya! – Yaten gritó a su amigo al verlo en el despacho al ser la tercera vez que lo iba a buscar.

- Lo sé, lo sé… ya estoy arreglando lo de hoy y antes de que otra cosa pase, dime si hay novedades porque tengo que estar con mi madre en 15 minutos…

- Nada… nacieron tres becerros nuevos, Starlight está impaciente… últimamente no lo has hecho correr…

- Hazlo correr tú, no creo poder estos días salir a cabalgar, tengo cosas que hacer… - dijo Seiya mientras checaba facturas, números y oía hablar a Yaten. – ¿Cómo va la filmación?

- Bien… Darien Chiba está haciendo tomas con Michiru…

- ¡Ese miserable! – dijo Seiya con desprecio – lo bueno es que sólo quedan sus tomas y se largará por donde vino…

- Sí… bueno… me voy, es hora de que hables con tu madre… ¿Crees que hoy en la noche podamos tener una "noche de chicos"?

- No sé amigo… tal vez… depende de algo que hable con mi madre… ¿Algo que ver con música o con mujeres? - Seiya lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Las dos. – Yaten se carcajeó.

- Yo te aviso al rato.

- Bien… ¿puedo entonces cabalgar con Starlight?

- No necesitas permiso… hazlo.

- Suerte con tu madre… - Yaten presintió que Seiya la necesitaría cuando su amigo dejó el despacho.

S&S

Setsuna esperaba a Seiya sentada en una elegante mesa que tenía en su recámara donde le gustaba tomar el té o el café en la intimidad de su alcoba. Había pedido a Luna que llevara café bastante cargado para su hijo. Ocasionalmente, ella también fumaba y presentía que aquella plática iba a ser trascendente para Seiya. Cuando su hijo entró, le señaló que estaba frente a ella. La ventana y el balcón que estaban al lado de la mesa, hacían que de lejos vieran la filmación, pero de cerca estaba el jardín que Setsuna quería que siempre hubiera en la Hacienda. Era un rincón acogedor.

- Bien hijo, empieza por encender un cigarrillo y préndeme uno a mí también porque esta plática lo va a ameritar.

- ¿De veras? – Seiya se sorprendió ante la petición de su madre.

- Sí… yo sé que sí. – Setsuna inhaló el humo y habló – Bien… hijo… te conozco. A mí no me puedes tapar el sol con un dedo… y esta historia y esta plática no la podemos iniciar sin hablar de Kakyuu…

- Mamá…

- Lo siento hijo… - Setsuna fue muy clara – Te lo dije no una, te lo dije mil veces… esa mujer era tan falsa… y te entercaste. Te encaprichaste con que la querías y que querías casarte con ella. Siempre te he dicho "nunca confíes en nadie que no cierra los ojos cuando te besa"…

- ¡Mamá! – Seiya enrojeció.

- Es la verdad. Yo también fui joven y si te lo dije es porque sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Y Kakyuu no cerraba los ojos cuando la besabas y cuando yo le hablaba esquivaba mi mirada… esa mujer no era de confiar… no era leal… no era cristalina… Pero te encaprichaste. Y tuve que aceptarlo. Así somos las madres. Porque yo sabía que si no la aceptaba, te ibas a alejar de mí y te casarías de todas maneras. Pero el destino fue bueno contigo que te permitió ver la clase de mujer con la que pretendías casarte.

- No digas que el destino fue bueno conmigo mamá… - Seiya bajó la mirada.

- ¡Lo fue, Seiya! – Setsuna le levantó la barbilla a su hijo y le acarició el pelo con ternura. – Tú en ese entonces ganaste al perder. Y no lo viste. Te libraste de un futuro lleno de traición, de mentira, de hipocresía. Y no supiste valorar la suerte que tuviste.

- ¡Nunca has entendido como se destrozó mi mundo, mamá! – Seiya intentó levantarse pero Setsuna lo detuvo.

- ¡No Seiya! Te dije que esta plática iba a ser difícil y que tenías que sacar la casta para no quebrarte ahora. Prende tu cigarro Seiya… Apenas estamos comenzando.

Seiya obedeció. Algo lo impulsaba a seguir escuchando a su madre. Setsuna guardó silencio y le dio un sorbo a su café mientras miraba de lejos la filmación de la película.

- ¿Puedo seguir?

- Sí… - Seiya suspiró.

- Entiendo que tu mundo se haya destruido hijo… porque todos hemos pasado por eso. Te aseguro que la sensación fue tan horrible que creíste que no tendrías fuerzas para pararte de la cama al día siguiente… y juraste que todo era escoria.

- Algo parecido… - Seiya bajó la mirada y recordó las noches de chicos con Yaten.

- Y pudiera apostar mi cabeza y mis millones que conociéndote como te conozco, juraste que no volverías a ser romántico… ¿o no?

Seiya casi se atragantó con el café. No cabía duda que su madre lo conocía como nadie. ¿Pero a dónde quería llegar Setsuna con eso?

- ¿Y si así fuera… qué?

- Bueno… ¿no crees que ya es hora de que dejes de ser un patán? ¿No crees que ya te pasaste Seiya?

- Mamá…

- No creas que porque vivo en Houston y sólo vengo por días no me doy cuenta de la situación, Seiya… hace más de tres años de lo de Kakyuu… y tu corazón no sanaba ni un poquito… hasta hace poco… y no te atrevas a negármelo…

Seiya guardó silencio. Era cierto. Todo lo que su madre le estaba diciendo era cierto, palabra por palabra. Y no pudiendo contenerse más, se levantó y la abrazó.

- ¡Tú ganas, mamá! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Toda!

- No se trata de ganar Seiya…

- Pero estoy perdiendo madre… estoy perdiendo…

Setsuna, con paciencia infinita, hizo que Seiya se sentara de nuevo.

- Seiya, te lo dije, no te vas a quebrar ahora. Ni tú lo vas a permitir ni yo te lo voy a permitir. Es Serena.

- Sí… - Seiya lo aceptó y sintió como su corazón se quitaba un peso tremendo de encima. – Sí, mamá. Es ella. Llegó en un momento equivocado…

- Al contrario, Seiya… llegó en el momento justo…

- Mamá… es que tú no sabes… - Seiya tenía ganas de llorar delante de su madre como cuando era pequeño y tenía que rendirle cuentas de sus travesuras y sabía que iba a irle muy mal. – He sido con ella un patán… el peor… cuando llegó a pedir prestado el rancho le hice la peor de las majaderías… y lo toleró… la insulté, le hice cada grosería que fue casi un milagro que no saliera huyendo…

- ¿Y por qué no huyó hijo?

- Porque le hice prometerme que durante toda la filmación ella tendría que venir diariamente a hacerme reportes diarios. Que esa era la promesa y el trato para que yo le prestara a Haruka Tenoh el rancho Kou.

- Ya veo… - Setsuna se quedó viendo al horizonte. – Y ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que la amabas?

- Es que… ¡no lo sé! – Seiya se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. – No sé en qué momento en específico me enamoré de Serena… de mi bombón… - su voz cambió de desesperada a una ternura infinita al recordar a la rubia – Tal vez fue a primera vista cuando la vi cubierta de lodo… tal vez fue cuando ella no quiso acostarse conmigo a cambio de prestarle mi rancho… - Setsuna lo miró y movió la cabeza - ¡lo sé mamá, lo sé, soy un asco! Tal vez fue cuando me di cuenta que me daban unos celos horribles de que estuviera enamorada de Haruka, tal vez cuando la besé por primera vez….

- Ok, ok… - interrumpió Setsuna. – Ya entendí. Prácticamente estás enamorado de cada momento, hora, minuto y segundo que has pasado al lado de Serena…

- Sí. Sí, lo admito. ¡Sí, estoy enamorado de Serena como un completo idiota y ahora que me he lanzado sin red de protección al abismo para conseguirla, para quererla, para amarla, para decirle que me dé una maldita oportunidad de decirle que la amo, que me deje estar a su lado, que no importa que ame a Haruka, que me deje reemplazarlo, todo está saliendo mal! ¿Será que ahora sí me quedaré solo para siempre mamá? ¿Solo con el recuerdo de Serena por haber sido tan estúpido de no haber visto lo obvio desde el principio?

- Seiya… - Setsuna se emocionó ante las palabras de su hijo. – Tienes que decirle todo esto a Serena. Y ya no puedes estar con juegos. El dinero ayuda. Yo te puedo ayudar. Pero si ella no escucha estas palabras que me acabas de decir, de nada te servirá preparar la cita más hermosa del mundo…

- Supongo que tienes razón mamá… como siempre… - suspiró Seiya.

- Mi pequeña estrella fugaz… - Setsuna abrazó a Seiya y le dijo en voz baja. – Cuentas conmigo para hacer a esa princesa rubia la más feliz… la quiero de nuera… y ahora Seiya… ve… Ve por ella.

S&S

Seiya salió de la habitación de su madre con nuevos bríos. Haciéndole prometer que guardaría los vestidos y las cajas con los anillos de compromiso de Tiffany's, corrió hacia donde estaba la filmación. No podía esperar a ver a Serena. Tenía que verla para decirle que esa noche no habría reporte, que la esperaría pero para ir a cenar porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Haría preparativos para confesarle y decirle todo lo que había hablado con su madre. ¿Por qué no? Hasta tocaría para ella aquella canción de "_It will rain_" que había escrito cuando juró que algún día volvería a ser romántico. Llegó corriendo y justamente acababan de terminar una escena importante y Darien se estaba retirando a su remolque-camerino. Michiru, sorprendida, preguntó.

- ¡Seiya, no corras! Aquí estamos…

- Michiru… - Seiya apenas podía hablar por el esfuerzo. -¿Y Haruka?

- Con Mina en la otra locación. Allá también está Yaten.

- ¡Gracias!

Maldiciendo su suerte, corrió los dos kilómetros que lo separaban de la otra locación y llegó donde estaban Haruka, Mina y Yaten. Cuando Yaten lo vio llegar, Mina y él intercambiaron miradas que Seiya no pudo descifrar y no le importaba. Se acercó a Haruka.

- ¡Haruka! ¡Por fin te encuentro¡

- Sí, Seiya, dime… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan agitado?

- Eso no importa… ¿dónde está Serena?

- Mmmm… pues… - Haruka titubeó y volteó a ver a Mina mientras Seiya los miraba a los dos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Serena? – Seiya insistió y Yaten lo miró con cara de "no sigas preguntando". Por fin, Mina, ante el silencio de su director, abrió la boca.

- Serena ya no está en la filmación, señor Kou.

- ¿Qué? – Seiya casi gritó y Yaten cerró los ojos sabiendo que se iba a armar todo un escándalo. Haruka terminó de hablar ante el espanto en las pupilas azules de Seiya ante tal declaración.

- Es cierto. La gatita ya no necesitaba estar aquí en el rancho. La filmación se acaba en tres días porque Darien ya avanzó mucho el día de hoy. Necesitaba que estuviera de regreso en Los Angeles porque…

Seiya se dio media vuelta. Ni siquiera terminó de escuchar a Haruka. Lo único que su mente procesó fue que Serena ya no estaba en el rancho. No estaba en Fort Worth. No estaba en Texas. Serena se había ido. "_Te amo_" había llegado demasiado tarde.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola Chicas, hoy se me hizo tardecito subir el capi de hoy pero aunque sea tarde, lo subí! Para que no digan que no soy cumplida! Corran al Youtube, tenemos de invitados especiales a una banda que le tengo mucho cariño porque me acompaño en mis días de prepa que era cuando veía Sailor Moon y ufff me sentía soñada... probablemente esta sea la mejor canción de su repertorio, lo malo es que fue un lado B y nunca la sacaron en ningún albúm. Me es estoy refiriendo a los Backstreet Boys (no me peguen, les juro que la canción está hermosa, además, es un pecado venial! todas los escuchamos alguna vez) y los oiremos intepretar la fabulosa balada If you knew what i knew. Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!**

**Capítulo 23 **

**If You Knew What I Knew**

- No… no… ¡Noooo! – Seiya entró desesperado a su habitación y comenzó a arrojar con furia las cajas que Setsuna había puesto con los vestidos que había comprado para Serena. Aventó con cólera lámparas, libros y todo lo que halló a su paso. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sentía que no podía respirar. Yaten, que había visto su reacción al oír que Serena ya no estaba en el rancho, lo había seguido y al verlo correr desesperado hacia la hacienda sin escucharlo, se quedó estupefacto al ver a su amigo totalmente loco.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces? ¡Contrólate! – Yaten corrió a detener a Seiya que seguía despedazando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y como pudo, trató de inmovilizarlo pero Seiya, herido en lo más profundo, gritaba y sollozaba.

- ¡Suéltame Yaten! ¡Déjame! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡Corre a esos malditos infelices de mi propiedad!

- ¿De qué hablas? – Yaten estaba verdaderamente espantado. Vió como Seiya se dejó caer entre sus brazos y empezó a sollozar como un niño.

- ¡Que se larguen todos del rancho! ¡No quiero a nadie aquí! ¡Ya terminaron de hacer su maldita película! ¡Que se larguen!

Yaten abrazó a su amigo en el piso y Seiya se aferró a él. El dolor lo estaba consumiendo. Sabía que era demasiado tarde. "Te amo" había llegado demasiado tarde". Serena se había cansado. Serena se había ido. No sabía dónde encontrarla. Había desaparecido de su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Justo en el momento en que todo iba a marchar bien, que tenía la bendición de Setsuna, que iba a hacer las cosas como tenían que haber sido desde un principio. Yaten sólo comparaba la escena que observaba con aquella cuando encontró a Serena destrozada en la pradera, llorando y temblando. Aquello pintaba muy mal.

- Bombón… ¡Bombón! – Seiya gritó mientras golpeaba con el puño el piso.

- ¡Seiya! – Yaten lo sacudió. - ¿Qué tienes, qué pasa?

- ¡Se fue, Yaten! ¡Serena se fue! ¡Yo la orillé a que se marchara…!

- ¿Pero…?

- Ya lo sabes… - Seiya intentó controlar su dolor que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. – a ti no te puedo engañar… eres mi mejor amigo…

- Amas a Serena…

- ¡Sí! ¡La amo! ¡La amo más de lo que jamás soñé poder amar a alguien! – Seiya se limpió las lágrimas de hombre que rodaban por sus mejillas. - ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en el granero? ¿Cuándo te mostré la canción que compuse después de lo de Kakyuu?

- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Creo que es una de las mejores canciones que has hecho… de las más sentidas…

- ¡Es para ella! Ahora sé que esa canción la hice para ella aún sin conocerla… Y ahora que se ha ido, ni siquiera me ha dejado morfina para aminorar este dolor que amenaza con enloquecerme…

- ¡Seiya, contrólate! – Yaten volvió a sacudirlo. – Puedes ir a buscarla.

- ¿Y a dónde? ¿Crees que Serena no se ha protegido de que yo no la vuelva a buscar? Estoy prácticamente seguro que Haruka se negará a decirme donde está… Además, Serena lo ama… al menos eso es lo que creo…

Yaten se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No contaba con eso. Desde que salía con Mina, no había tenido tiempo para platicar con Seiya. De ahí la urgencia de una "noche de chicos". Pero… ¡claro, por supuesto! ¡Mina! Mina tenía que saber dónde localizar a Serena…

- Seiya… creo que podré ayudarte con la búsqueda de Serena en Los Angeles…

- ¿De verdad? – Los ojos azul zafiro de Seiya brillaron.

- Digamos que… no te he contado que hay una mujer en mi vida… no es oficial… pero sí sé que es la mejor amiga de Serena Tsukino…

S&S

- Luna, ¿qué es todo ese alboroto? – Setsuna se levantó de su rincón preferido cerca del balcón al oír gritos y destrozos cerca de la recámara de Seiya.

- No lo sé, señora Setsuna… pero provienen de la recámara del joven…

Setsuna, presintiendo lo peor, se levantó rápidamente y cuando abrió la puerta, encontró un desastre. Muebles destrozados, vestidos aventados por doquier, lámparas rotas y a su hijo con Yaten, tirados en el suelo.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Setsuna se acercó alarmada - ¿Yaten?

- No se preocupe señora… Seiya ya está mejor… - dijo el platinado mientras Seiya cubría su rostro con una almohada.

- ¿Seiya? ¿Hijo? – Setsuna se hincó al lado de Seiya y éste la abrazó con fuerza.

- Mamá… llegué demasiado tarde…

- ¿Tarde para qué?

- Serena Tsukino ya no está en el rancho Kou señora… - Yaten explicó. – Se fue a Los Angeles. Nadie lo sabíamos hasta hace unos minutos cuando Seiya fue a buscarla…

Setsuna cerró los ojos y palideció. No contaba con aquello. El destino le estaba jugando una mala y terrible pasada a Seiya quien, lloroso y sufriendo como un desgraciado, seguía sin poder recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

- Hijo…

- La buscaré mamá… - dijo Seiya con resolución. – No me importa si tengo que ir al fin del mundo a buscarla para decirle lo que siento pero la voy a encontrar cuésteme lo que me cueste. Y por lo pronto, el primero que me va a oír es Haruka… y si él no me ayuda, lo hará Yaten… - dijo con resolución.

- ¿Yaten? – Setsuna lo miró.

- Digamos que tengo un as bajo la manga, señora Setsuna…

S&S

El vuelo de Texas a Los Angeles en primera clase no fue malo. Fue bastante placentero recibir atenciones especiales y ser tratada como una princesa. Lo que fue terrible fue salir de Texas sabiendo que no volvería a ver a Seiya Kou. Cuando Mina se fue a trabajar al rancho, Serena dejó un recado al lado de todas las bolsas de lencería que Seiya le había comprado en Victoria's Secret. No iba a llevarse nada.

_Seiya:_

_Agradezco que quisieras regalarme esto. Es precioso. Pero no tengo a quien lucírselos. El dinero ayuda y tu lo tienes. Ojalá pudieras haberme comprado lo que yo más quería. Pero como te dije en el auto: No puedes darlo, ni siquiera lo puedes comprar y no lo tienes. Fue interesante haberte conocido, Señor Kou._

_Serena_

Le había dejado dicho a Mina que, en cuanto pudiera, entregara los paquetes en el rancho. Empacó sus cosas y tomó el primer vuelo a Los Angeles. Previniendo que quizás Seiya Kou pudiese buscarla para hacer su vida aún más miserable por no cumplir con su promesa de su reporte diario en la última semana de filmación, optó por no ir a su departamento. Decidió que se quedaría en un hotel hasta la fecha del estreno de "Una Tierra Apasionante". Se podía dar ese lujo porque en realidad, no iba a ser por mucho tiempo. La película tenía que ser estrenada en Agosto y no tenía ganas de hacer nada de quehacer ni de comida en su departamento. Además, en caso de que la llegasen a buscar, no encontrarían a nadie. Y después del estreno, ya nadie se acordaría de ella. Era el plan perfecto, la huida perfecta. Además así también no tendría a Haruka encima. No es que estuviese celosa de que él sí había logrado el amor junto a Michiru. ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero tampoco quería estar oyendo el teléfono de su casa sonar a cada rato para oir las dosis románticas del día ni tampoco quería oir a Mina con su romance de verano con Yaten. Quería estar sola. Sola para pensar y olvidar a Seiya Kou.

Para olvidar lo que pudo haber sido

Para sanar su corazón herido y enamorado.

Para volver a ser Serena Tsukino antes de conocer a Seiya Kou.

S&S

Haruka y Mina entraron juntos al despacho de Seiya. Este los esperaba, sereno, sin huella alguna de su dolor y los invitó a sentarse.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la señorita Tsukino?

- Ya te dije Seiya que ya no la necesitaba aquí, me hace falta en los Angeles, en realidad sólo nos quedan tres días de filmación…

- Les quedaban Tenoh…

- ¿Perdón? – Haruka creyó no haber oído bien.

- El trato era que hasta el último día, Serena Tsukino tenía que reportarse diariamente conmigo. Y hoy ese trato ha sido cancelado. Por lo tanto, tu filmación ha terminado…

- Pero… - Mina quiso interrumpir pero Haruka le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio.

- A menos… - Seiya se levantó y miró duramente al director – a menos de que me digas en este preciso instante donde puedo encontrar a la señorita Tsukino en Los Angeles…

- Seiya… - Haruka se sentía entre la espada y la pared – yo no estoy autorizado para darte la información personal de la gatita… no puedo decirte donde encontrarla… eso es su vida privada…

- Muy bien… - dijo Seiya encendiendo un cigarrillo. – Entonces tienes medio día a partir de mañana para recoger todo el equipo filmación de mi rancho, dejar todo como estaba y dejar la película inconclusa… ¿cómo ves?

- Pero señor Kou… - Mina se metió en la conversación.- Sólo nos quedan tres días…

- Y eso a mi no me importa. Si Serena Tsukino rompió el trato, yo también lo rompo. Así que si quieren terminar su filmación de tres días, me dicen donde localizar a Serena Tsukino en Los Angeles o se largan de mi rancho en 12 horas dejándolo intacto… tienen 10 minutos para decidirlo…

- Seiya… - Haruka se levantó y enfrentó cara a cara al hacendado – No puedes ponerme entre la espada y la pared y más cuando Serena me pidió que no te diera esa información.

Seiya no vio venir aquello. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante tal declaración.

- Bien, entonces ya sabemos cómo terminará esto.

Haruka y Mina salieron del despacho y Seiya iba a dejarse caer sobre el sofá pero Mina volvió sobre sus pasos.

- Señor Kou… tal vez Serena le haya prohibido a Haruka decirle donde encontrarla… pero "técnicamente" a mí no me lo impidió…

S&S

Aquella noche, Seiya en el rancho y Serena en Los Angeles, ninguno pudo dormir. Seiya no soportaba la idea de haber tenido tan cerca a su bombón por tanto tiempo y de pronto tenerla lejos y Serena tenía miedo de dormir y soñar con el hombre que amaba y que no podía darle ese amor que ella quería de él. Si los dos hubiesen sabido lo que sabían…

Seiya se levantó temprano y como no tenía nada que hacer, prendió la radio satelital en un canal de música al azar. Serena, en la suite de su hotel, hizo lo mismo, sin saber que estaba sintonizando el mismo canal de música que Seiya estaba oyendo cuando ambos en sus respectivas camas, se acostaron y oyeron una canción de un grupo de chicos que se acoplaba perfectamente a la situación. Serena cantó para sí mismo algunas estrofas que le llegaron al alma.

_7 am, thinking about you / 7 de la mañana, pensando en ti_

_Wondering if the thoughts I'm feeling you're feeling too / preguntándome si los pensamientos que estoy sintiendo, los sientes también tú_

_Like a newborn child, soft to the touch / como un bebé recién nacido, suave al tacto_

_Baby is it possible to love someone so much? / Cariño, ¿es posible amar a alguien tanto?_

Seiya, sin saber que en otro lugar, Serena compartía con él esa canción, cantó con el corazón desolado.

_I wish I may, I wish I might / Desearía poder, desearía haber sido_

_Be that certain someone you wish for every night / ser aquél que deseas cada noche_

Y sin saberlo, Serena y Seiya unieron sus corazones en esa canción que parecía una plegaria en la distancia.

_If you knew what I knew you wouldn't say what you said / si supieras lo que sé no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste_

_If you knew what I knew we'd be together instead / si supieras lo que sé, estaríamos juntos ahora_

_Of you breaking my heart over things that aren't true/ en lugar de que rompieras mi corazón y de decirnos cosas que no eran ciertas_

Seiya aferró la sábana con dolor y susurró.

_My lady, my lady, yes my lady / mi dama, mi bombón, mi dama_

_If you knew what I knew / si supieras lo que sé_

Serena dejó fluir las lágrimas y recordó los momentos pasados junto a Seiya, cuando él le sonreía y no era duro con ella pero también recordó los momentos en que le dejaba saber que ella no era la persona que elegiría

_Time passes by, the only tears I cry / el tiempo pasa y las únicas lágrimas que lloro_

_Are filled with disillusion and fears I have inside / están llenas de desilusión y de los miedos que llevo dentro_

_Like a lost soul, I feel like I'm all alone / como un alma perdida, siento que estoy totalmente sola_

_If only I could feel your pain within your heart of stone / si tan solo pudiera sentir tu dolor dentro de tu corazón de piedra_

_I wish I may, I wish I might / Desearía poder, desearía haber sido_

_Be that certain someone you wish for every night / ser aquella que deseas cada noche_

Seiya sintió la tibieza de sus lágrimas de hombre rodando por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba aquella melodía que se acoplaba perfectamente a sus sentimientos y sin saber que Serena también la escuchaba, la cantó en voz baja.

_If you knew what I knew you wouldn't say what you said / si supieras lo que sé no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste_

_If you knew what I knew we'd be together instead / si supieras lo que sé, estaríamos juntos ahora_

_Of you breaking my heart over things that aren't true/ en lugar de que rompieras mi corazón y de decirnos cosas que no eran ciertas_

_My lady, my lady, yes / mi dama, mi bombón, sí_

_If you knew what I knew / si supieras lo que sé_

_Then you wouldn't have to go away / no hubieras tenido que irte lejos_

_If you knew what I knew / si supieras lo que sé_

_Then you would be here to stay right by my side always / entonces estarías aquí para estar a mi lado para siempre_

Serena sollozó antes de entonar la última estrofa que le partía el alma.

_If you knew what I knew you wouldn't say what you said / si supieras lo que sé no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste_

_If you knew what I knew we'd be together instead / si supieras lo que sé, estaríamos juntos ahora_

_Of you breaking my heart over things that aren't true/ en lugar de que rompieras mi corazón y de decirnos cosas que no eran ciertas_

Seiya pidió ver a Serena una vez más.

_My lady, my lady, yes / mi dama, mi bombón, sí_

_If you knew what I knew / si supieras lo que sé_

_Girl if you knew / Pequeña, si supieras_

_If you knew what I knew / si supieras lo que sé_

_You would have never have said what you said / nunca hubieras tenido que decir lo que dijiste_

_If you knew what I knew my baby / si supieras lo que sé mi bombón_

_We would be together instead / estaríamos juntos ahora…_

Si hubiesen sabido… si tan sólo hubiesen sabido y oído la verdad en sus almas… ahora separadas.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola nenas! Bienvenidas las nuevas chicas que se incorporan! Que buena onda por parte de ustedes, me halagan! y bueno, las encuestas dicen ¿quien las entiende? primero me quieren matar porque Seiya es bien patanazo y ahora no quieren que sufra... oh pues! Yo les dije que todo tenía su razón de ser! Les dije o no les dije? Tranquilas! No me maten aún! Aquí les dejo la dosis diaria... Seiya nunca nos falla! Éxito!**

**Capítulo 24**

**Escondida**

Serena se dirigía a las oficinas de Haruka en Los Angeles con toda la intención de ponerse a trabajar. De hecho, no era del todo mentira que Haruka la necesitaba para acomodar las cintas que se habían estado enviando desde el rancho Kou a post-producción. La productora tenía que estar trabajando en edición para tener todo listo para el estreno en Agosto. "Una Tierra Apasionante" era una apuesta fuerte para los Oscares por tener una gran historia, ser de carácter épico y contar con las actuaciones de Michiru Kaioh y Darien Chiba. Apenas acababa de entrar a la oficina de Haruka, cuando su celular sonó.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Gatita? – Haruka sonaba desesperado.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo va la filmación? – Serena ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo en Texas.

- Tu ida a Los Angeles me va a costar que no termine la película…

- ¿Qué? – Serena se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio de Haruka - ¿por qué?

- Seiya Kou me dio un ultimátum anoche. Dice que el trato era que hasta el último día de filmación tenías que reportarte con él y que tú lo has roto y que por lo tanto, él tiene todo el derecho de romper también el suyo. Me dio seis horas para levantar todo e irnos o decirle donde encontrarte…

- Pero no puede hacer eso… - Serena se asustó. No creyó que Seiya fuera capaz de eso.

- Sí puede hacerlo gatita… Y te llamo porque no sé qué hacer…

- Haruka… - Serena suplicó – por favor, te lo pido, te lo imploro… no le digas donde encontrarme… Aunque… - la rubia se quedó pensando - ¿Cuánto te falta de filmar?

- Sólo necesito tres días gatita… sólo tres días… ni siquiera necesito la semana completa y si no le digo a Seiya donde encontrarte, ¿cómo haré para las tomas que faltan? – Haruka se desesperó.

- Está bien Haruka… dile donde puede encontrarme… - Serena sonrió. Después de todo, el plan de quedarse en un hotel le iba a funcionar a las mil maravillas. – Dile a Seiya Kou donde vivo...

- ¿Estás segura? – Haruka se sorprendió.

- Sí. Pero no le des mi celular… ¿Está Mina contigo?

- No… pero deja la llamo… - Serena oyó como Haruka gritó a Mina y alejó el celular de su oído – Ahora viene… aquí está… te la paso gatita…

- ¿Serena? – la voz de Mina en el celular hizo que Serena respirara aliviada.

- Mina… ¿ya entregaste los paquetes de Victoria's Secret?

- No, no he tenido tiempo… - Mina se quejó… tu jefe me tiene como loca… - se oyó como Haruka tosió y Mina se aclaraba la garganta – Además el señor Kou nos está exigiendo irnos en 6 horas a menos de que le digamos dónde estás… Serena ¿por qué le dijiste a Haruka que no dijera nada? Yo no me voy a ir del rancho sin terminar de filmar esto… Tú me dejaste a cargo y técnicamente a mí no me prohibiste nada así que…

- ¡Mina, escúchame!

- ¿Qué? – Mina se quedó callada.

- Mina… tienes toda la razón. Técnicamente yo no te dije que no le dijeras al señor Kou donde encontrarme… y si quieres saber todo el cuento con pelos y señales vas a hacer lo que yo te diga…

- ¡Serena, no me puedes chantajear de esa manera!

- Sí puedo y lo estoy haciendo… - Serena sabía que Mina no podía vivir sin saberlo todo – Mina… le vas a decir al señor Kou donde encontrarme…

- ¿De verdad? – Mina sintió que su corazón descansaba por poder desbordar información y salvar la filmación de la película al mismo tiempo.

- Sí… pero hay una cosa que no vas a poder decirle así te presione Yaten con llevarte al altar…

- Ya sabía que tenía que haber un pero… - Mina rechistó.

- No le puedes dar mi número de celular de ninguna manera… ¿me oíste Mina? ¿Me entendiste o te lo tengo que decir en cinco idiomas diferentes?

- Está bien… puedo decir todo menos tu número de celular…

- Vuélvelo a repetir para saber que se te grabó… - Serena sentenció a Mina.

- Puedo decirle al Señor Kou todo sobre ti en Los Angeles para salvar la filmación pero lo único que no puedo darle es tu número de celular así Yaten me prometa llevarme al altar… ¿contenta?

- Muy bien… ¡Perfecto! Serás la primera en saberlo todo cuando esto termine...

- Más te vale…

Mina fue la que cortó la llamada y Serena suspiró agradecida por la idea de haberse ido a un hotel.

S&S

Seiya tocó a la puerta de la recámara de su madre. Sabía que en cualquier momento, Haruka le haría saber su resolución. O le decía la información sobre Serena en Los Angeles o se iban ese mismo día del rancho Kou. Seiya no podía disimular su angustia, su desesperación. Setsuna lo dejó pasar.

- Buenos días, mamá… - Seiya se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Todavía no te dicen nada? – Setsuna también lucía preocupada. La situación no pintaba nada bien.

- No… sigo esperando a que Tenoh me diga su resolución…

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Si Haruka me dice dónde encontrar a Serena, salgo hoy mismo para Los Angeles… y supongo que tendré que improvisar…

- ¡Eso sí que no, Seiya! No irás a declarártele al amor de tu vida sin al menos un plan de contingencia…

- En el mejor de los casos, madre… porque si Haruka me dice que no y se van hoy a medio día, tendré que contratar a un detective en Los Angeles para que me ayude a dar con el paradero de Serena… de mi bombón… -Seiya golpeó el colchón y se llevó la mano a la cabeza con desesperación.

- Calma Seiya… - Setsuna lo abrazó. – Esperemos que Haruka te diga dónde encontrar a Serena… Mejor pensemos que harás cuando la veas…

- Pedirle perdón… correr hacia ella, besarla, decirle cuánto la amo, decirle que planeo secuestrarla por todo lo que le resta de vida… - Seiya miró hacia el techo.

Setsuna sonrió. No cabía duda que su hijo estaba totalmente enamorado. Pero que duro era darse cuenta cuando ya todo parecía estar perdido. Decidida a alegrarlo un poco, lo jaló hacia su mesa favorita, donde el día anterior habían platicado.

- Mejor hablemos de los anillos que enviaron de Tiffany's… ¿Con cuál le vas a proponer matrimonio, Seiya? Si mandaste estos anillos al rancho es porque pensaste en algo serio… ¿o me estoy equivocando?

- No… no te equivocas… el día que estuvimos en The Galleria no pude evitar entrar y pedir que me mostraran los anillos. Aquí están los tres que me hicieron pensar que lucirían bien en el dedo de bombón…

- Enséñamelos… - pidió Setsuna. – No me atreví a mirarlos. Quiero que me los muestres, hijo…

Seiya abrió los tres estuches y Setsuna no pudo evitar una exclamación de admiración. Los tres diamantes de compromiso eran absolutamente divinos. El primero era un brillante de 25 kilates en forma de baguette, blanco, con montura de oro blanco. El segundo era un brillante en forma de corazón de 20 kilates, rosa, rodeado de pequeñas chispas de brillantes. Y el tercero, probablemente el más impactantede todos, era un brillante de 28 kilates, azul celeste, en forma de luna y en la punta, un zafiro engarzado como si fuera una estrella pegada.

- Estos fueron los que elegí. No supe por cual decidirme. El primero me hizo recordar la rosa blanca que prendiste en los cabellos de Serena . El segundo, en mi corazón que late por ella y el tercero, me hizo pensar en el color de sus ojos celestes y en los míos.

Setsuna tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Nunca pensó que su hijo fuese así de romántico y amara tanto a Serena. Emocionada, dijo.

- Seiya, son hermosos. Pero si quieres mi opinión, creo que éste es el indicado. – señaló uno de los tres.

- Supongo que tienes razón mamá… si la encuentro y si ella me acepta y me perdona y me deja amarla, será el que le daré… te lo prometo.

S&S

Yaten entró como tromba al despacho de Seiya que estaba fumando con nerviosismo un cigarrillo.

- Seiya… Mina y Haruka vienen para acá.

- ¡Perfecto! Quédate aquí conmigo… para que se sientan más intimidados…

- De acuerdo…

Mina y Haruka entraron y tanto Yaten como Seiya pusieron su mejor cara de poker.

- Y bien Tenoh… ¿qué decidiste? ¿Vas a sacrificar tu película por no darme una información que no te cuesta nada otorgarme o te vas a ir en… cuánto queda Yaten?

- Tres horas…

- ¿Tres horas? Tic tac, tic tac… ¿Qué va a ser Tenoh? – preguntó Seiya altivo.

Haruka respiró hondo y volteó a ver a Mina. Mina asintió.

- Como te dije ayer Seiya, la gatita me dio instrucciones precisas de no decirte donde podías localizarla. La verdad me atrevo a pensar que hizo demasiado por mí. La idea de que todos los días de venir a hacer reportes diarios, de mover remolques, de hacerla responsable de todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaron en esta filmación, fue demasiado Seiya… - Haruka lo miró con dureza. – No la culpo por no querer saber nada más.

- ¿Eso opinas? – sonrió Seiya.

- Sí.

- Pero eso no te importó con tal de que yo prestara mi rancho… ¿por qué no lo pensaste antes Haruka? – Seiya se levantó y se puso frente al director mirándolo a los ojos – Si tanto te importaba la gatita como tú la llamas y tanto te preocupa que se haya hartado, dime… ¿por qué no buscaste otro rancho? ¿Por qué forzar a la gatita a que se hartara de un despiadado que le exigía reportes diarios, mover remolques, hacerla responsable de pacas de paja y mil cosas más?

- Yo… - Haruka sintió la verdad como una bofetada. Seiya tenía razón pero Mina entró justo a tiempo a la conversación.

- Señor Kou… yo le diré dónde encontrar a Serena. Sólo le pido que nos deje terminar las grabaciones…

- Muy bien… - Seiya sonrió, miró a Yaten y éste le dirigió una sonrisa a Mina. – Dígame la dirección.

- Sunset Boulevard 98-C. Detrás de Sunset Gower Studios.

- Muy bien… - Seiya apuntó la dirección mientras disimulaba su alegría al saber que antes que terminara el día, estaría tocando a la puerta de Serena. Pueden continuar la grabación... Me ausentaré un par de días… A partir de este momento, Yaten quedará a cargo de cualquier cosa… ¿está claro Tenoh?

- Más que claro, Seiya…

- Muy bien… - y diciendo esto, Seiya salió como una flecha del despacho.

S&S

- ¡Mamá! – Seiya entró al cuarto de Setsuna como tromba.

- ¡Te lo dijo! – Setsuna corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo supiste? – Seiya no cabía de felicidad y besaba las mejillas y manos de su madre.

- Tenía el presentimiento… - Setsuna sonrió. – Bueno… ¡Vámonos…!

- ¿Qué? – Seiya se sorprendió.

- Tengo instrucciones para que pilotees a Plutón 1 en cuanto estés listo para que nos marchemos… Yo ya tengo las maletas listas y le dije a Artemis que subiera las cajas con los vestidos de Serena y algunas otras cosas más. Me permití que Luna hiciera también las tuyas previendo que Haruka te dijera dónde encontrar a Serena en Los Angeles. Y me comuniqué a la mansión de Bel Air… Lita estará esperándonos con todo preparado para nuestra llegada. Tenemos más de tres años que no vamos allá… desde lo de…

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, desde la tontería de Kakyuu! – Seiya la interrumpió. – Pero eso no era amor mamá… No lo era. No era ni la sombra de lo que siento por mi bombón… y ahora volveré a los Angeles… iré otra vez por un amor… y no volveré de ahí sin él.

- ¿Nos vamos entonces? – Setsuna le guiñó el ojo a su hijo. – ¡Porque me rehuso a que me dejes aquí Seiya!

- ¡Nos vamos mamá!

S&S

Serena llegó a la suite de su hotel después de poner en orden todo en la oficina de Haruka. Le dejó dicho a Rei, una de las chicas más temperamentales de los estudios y que, de hecho, había sido una de las enviadas al rancho Kou antes que ella para tratar de conseguir la locación que le enviara todo el trabajo al hotel. Que si alguien extraño llegaba preguntando por ella, no diera ninguna información. Rei, a regañadientes, aceptó. Serena se dejó caer en la cama y se preguntó por qué Seiya quería cancelar la filmación si ella ya no estaba. ¿Es que acaso era tanto el deseo de hacerle la vida miserable? Apretó en su mano el dije de cristal de plata del que no se desprendía ya ni un solo segundo. Lo cierto era que ya no le iba a permitir a Seiya Kou que la lastimara más. Ya ni siquiera podía llorar. ¿Acaso había un determinado número de lágrimas que se podían llorar por un amor y cuando se terminaban ya sólo quedaba el corazón oprimido? Cerró los ojos para recordar los ojos azules de Seiya y rápidamente, tomó papel y pluma que encontró en el buró y anotó tal y como recordaba, el único cumplido que Seiya le había dedicado.

_"Mas de mis penas tras el velo denso_

_Un rayo de consuelo veo lucir_

_Y olvido mis pesares cuando pienso_

_Que palpitó tu corazón por mí"_

- Seiya… el único hombre que puedo amar… y el único hombre que no puede amarme… - y una lágrima rebelde resbaló de sus ojos mientras suspiraba. Con rabia estrujó el papel y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia la ventana. Pero un segundo más tarde corrió y lo volvió a abrir y llenó de besos aquel verso. – Besos escondidos… besos callados… Escondida… escondida es como siempre estuve para ti… y escondida es como tengo que estar para que no puedas seguir burlándote del pobre amor que te tengo Seiya Kou…


	25. Chapter 25

**Niñas! Sorry, pero ayer me enfermé y no pude subir, aquí les dejo de rapidín el capi de hoy! Éxito!**

**Capítulo 25**

**La Búsqueda**

- ¡Señora Setsuna! – Lita, una chica de no más de 25 años, encargada de la mansión Kou en Bel Air, sonrió cuando la madre de Seiya entró a la casa seguida de Seiya que, apresurado, no se detuvo a saludar y subió las escaleras corriendo, directo a su habitación.

- Querida Lita… te agradezco enormemente que tuvieras todo listo con tan sólo una llamada…

- Es un placer señora… ¿y el joven? – Lita miró a Setsuna con curiosidad. – Se ve que no ha perdido la rapidez…

- Olvídalo, no le hagas caso… anda en líos de amores…

- ¿Otra vez? – Lita se sorprendió. La chica de pelo castaño conocía al dedillo la historia de amor fracasada de Seiya y Kakyuu. Había estado presente cuando Seiya había jurado no volver jamás a la mansión Kou en Bel Air.

- Sí… - Setsuna sonrió – Otra vez… pero ésta es la buena. – Y más vale que no preguntes. Lo único que debes de saber es que tú estás bajo mis órdenes… No creo que Seiya te vaya a requerir más que para que limpies su recámara, lo surtas de cigarrillos y le lleves ocasionalmente el celular para pedidos a florerías o cosas extravagantes… pero yo te voy a necesitar para otras cosas…

- ¿Cómo qué señora? – Lita sintió curiosidad.

- Creo que tendremos una boda muy pronto…

S&S

Seiya, al llegar a su cuarto en la mansión en Bel Air, no pudo dejar de sentir un déja vù. Así se sentía cuando fue a buscar a Kakyuu. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Iba por su bombón. Ya sabía dónde vivía. Ahora todo sería diferente. Ya no contenía las ganas de pararse frente a la puerta de Serena y gritarle su amor. Inmediatamente, marcó al rancho. Yaten contestó.

- ¿Sí?

- Yaten, estoy en Los Angeles.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Vengo por ella y no me voy a ir de aquí sin bombón…

- Oye… Seiya… abusando de… pues de nuestra amistad… -Yaten tosió- Tenemos pendiente la noche de chicos…y tú vas por Serena… y yo…

- Ya sé que estás que te mueres por Mina… que yo esté enamorado no significa que también esté ciego… - Seiya empezó a reírse.

- ¡Seiya! –Yaten fingió molestarse.

- Haz lo siguiente. En cuanto terminen las grabaciones, vente para acá. Asegúrate que Mina y tú tengan asientos de primera clase. Quiero que mis padrinos de boda tengan lo mejor de lo mejor…

S&S

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en la suite de la actriz en el Four Seasons. Entre besos y copas, la pareja no dejaba de acariciarse y disfrutar de su amor. Sin embargo, el director se encontraba preocupado.

- ¿Qué tienes amor? – preguntó Michiru mientras le besaba la barbilla a Haruka con ternura.

- Nos queda un día. Ya nos podemos regresar a Los Angeles… y podremos hablar libremente de nuestros sentimientos, mi vida… Sólo tendremos que esperar la edición final y podré libremente gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres la dueña de mi vida y que nadie más puede poner los ojos en Michiru Kaioh porque es mía…

- Sólo tuya… - Michiru buscó los labios de Haruka y se perdieron en un beso de ensueño mientras unían sus caderas y hacían el abrazo más íntimo.

- Pero… me preocupa que Seiya Kou se interponga…

- ¿Lo dices por mí? – Michiru sonrió y le mordió el labio a Haruka que contuvo un gemido. – No te preocupes… como le dije a Serena, no creo ser yo la persona que le interesa a Seiya…

- La gatita piensa que sí… - Haruka rebatió.- Además no olvido que Seiya te besó en la escena en que sustituyó a Darien… me quise morir de celos, amor… ¿cómo pudiste?

- Bueno… - Michiru se levantó dejando que Haruka viera su espalda desnuda – En ese entonces quería ver si podía sembrar celos en ti…

- Lo hiciste querida mía…

- ¡Pues déjame decirte que no se notó! – Michiru hizo un puchero y con unos ojos atrevidos, comenzó a quitarse las medias con sensualidad. – Aunque después de todo, no besa tan mal…

- Ven acá… te voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando despiertas los celos de Haruka Tenoh… - Y Michiru se mordió los labios cuando caminó hacia los brazos de su director.

S&S

Seiya se había preparado para ese momento. Se vistió con lo mejor que encontró en su closet. Le pidió a Lita que llevarán 5 docenas de rosas rojas en botón de tallo largo. Todo el trayecto de la mansión Kou a la dirección que Mina le diera estuvo pensando e imaginándose que le diría a Serena cuando abriera la puerta. Bajó de su Ferrari Cabriolet Negro, subió las escaleras, se aclaró la garganta y tocó la puerta. El momento había llegado. No había marcha atrás. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Pasaron tres minutos y nadie abrió. Extrañado, extrajo de la bolsa de su saco el pedazo de papel donde había anotado la dirección que Mina le había dado. Checó la dirección. Era correcta. Tal vez no había tocado lo suficiente. Volvió a tocar. Nada. Seiya intentó mantener la calma. Tocó de nuevo. Nada. Pegó el oído a la puerta y nada. Ni un solo ruido. Su nivel de cólera empezó a subir peligrosamente. Volvió a tocar y nada. Silencio sepulcral. Apretó los puños con rabia. Su nivel de cólera estaba amenazando con salir de su sistema. Dejó las flores en el piso y sacó su IPhone 5 y marcó a Yaten.

- ¿Ya estás con ella? – Yaten contestó contento.

- ¡Pásame en este mismo instante a Mina! – gritó Seiya colérico.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Yaten ya sabía por el tono de Seiya que algo estaba saliendo mal.

- ¡Pásamela!

Yaten no preguntó más. Afortunadamente Mina estaba con él.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¡Júrame por lo más sagrado que tienes en esta vida que la dirección que me diste de Serena Tsukino en Los Angeles es correcta!

- Señor Kou ¡se lo juro por mi vida! – Mina besó la señal de la cruz pero Seiya sólo oyó un beso.

- ¡No hay nadie en este departamento!

- Señor Kou, le juro que Serena vive ahí… se lo juro. De verdad, no miento, jamás le hubiera mentido… Si no me cree, llame a información. Pida el número de Serena Tsukino y marque. Sonará el teléfono y usted podrá oírlo desde afuera.

- Gracias.

Seiya colgó furioso. Desde luego que haría lo que Mina le dijo. Comprobaría que efectivamente ese fuera el departamento de su bombón. Marcó a información. Pidió el número de Serena Tsukino, marcó el teléfono, no sin antes guardarlo y, efectivamente, empezó a sonar después de un mensaje de voz: _"Hola, soy Serena, por el momento no me encuentro en casa pero deja tu mensaje, yo te marcaré después, ¡nos vemos!"._

"¡Nos vemos!" ¡Maldita sea! Seiya no tenía tiempo de lidiar con mensajes. Frustrado, colgó el teléfono y esperó. Serena tendría que llegar en algún momento. Fue a su auto y fumó media cajetilla durante las seis horas que esperó. Serena nunca apareció. Entre su furia, su tristeza y su frustración, tomó las flores, las arrojó a la puerta del departamento de Serena y arrancó su auto sin mirar atrás.

S&S

Sunset Gower Studios. Seis de la mañana. Rei iba caminando a abrir la puerta para empezar a recibir las cintas y empezar a trabajar y enviarle a Serena el trabajo del día cuando un hombre guapísimo, alto, de cabello negro largo, atado en una coleta baja, ojos azules y suéter de cuello de tortuga blanco, la interceptó.

- Señorita…

- ¿Sí? – Rei casi se infarta. Inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de un nuevo actor o un nuevo modelo de alguna campaña porque era imposible que un hombre así le dirigiera la palabra. Y menos a esa hora del día. A esa hora sólo estaba levantada ella y los condenados a muerte.

- ¿Cómo te llamas linda? – Seiya sonrió y uso lo mejor de sus atractivos para conseguir información.

- Me… me llamo… yo… yo soy Rei…

- Rei… precioso nombre… Guapísima que estás… Rei… necesito un favor…

- Sí… digame… - Rei casi se muere al oir su nombre en labios de aquel monumento.

- Preciosa… mira, me urge encontrar a una persona que trabaja aquí… y yo sé que tú me vas a ayudar… ¿verdad? – Seiya le tomó las manos y las besó.

- Si puedo… con todo gusto… - Rei sintió que se derretía.

- Estoy buscando a Serena Tsukino… ¿podrías decirme a qué horas llega a trabajar?

Rei sintió que la tierra se le abría y odió con todas sus fuerzas a Serena. ¡Maldita infeliz! ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que llevar a los mejores? Sabía que Serena le había pedido que no diera información a nadie que se la pidiera… ¿a ese monumento? No cabía duda que Dios no era justo. Así que le iba a dar gusto. ¡Claro que sí! Ella era mil veces más guapa que Serena y no era justo que un galán del calibre del que tenía enfrente estuviese preguntando por Serena en vez de ligársela a ella. Así que con rabia, le dijo.

- No está trabajando aquí. Pidió vacaciones. No sé cuándo vuelva pero me parece que pidió varios meses retrasados que tenía. Lo siento… Con tu permiso.

Rei lo ignoró con rabia y coraje y se metió en los estudios rumiando su mala suerte. Seiya se recargó en la pared y vió hacia el cielo. Tenía ganas de llorar, de golpear a alguien, de tener superpoderes para saber dónde estaba Serena. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Bombón… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?

S&S

- ¿Tuviste suerte hijo?

- No… - Seiya se dejó caer en la silla del comedor y esperó a que Lita le sirviera el desayuno.

- ¿Qué te dijeron en los estudios? – preguntó Setsuna preocupada.

- Que Serena pidió vacaciones… - Seiya empezó a jugar con la comida y aventó el tenedor.

- Hijo… nadie dijo que las cosas que valen la pena se hicieran fácil… Si es así, tendremos que esperar a que vuelva. Yaten avisó que llega hoy a medio día…

- ¿Y de qué me sirve? – Seiya explotó.

- Mina tal vez pueda decirte a qué lugar pudo haber ido Serena de viaje… - Setsuna trató de animarlo.

- Nunca se me ha dado la paciencia, madre…

- Pues ahora tendrá que ser tu aliada…

- Serena me está castigando… y me lo merezco… No me ama mamá… No me ama…

- Hijo… - Setsuna sintió una punzada de dolor al ver a su hijo tan abatido.

- Pero aunque no me ame… aunque Serena, aunque mi bombón no me ame, tiene que saber que es la dueña de mi vida… y que mi corazón está en sus manos… aunque ella no lo quiera…

Y Seiya se levantó antes de que su madre viera que su rostro se iba a empapar de lágrimas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Nenas, de rapídisimo! Éxito!**

**Capítulo 26**

**Promocionando una Película**

Yaten y Mina llegaron pasado el medio día. Mina iba más alegre que nunca. No sólo había viajado en primera clase y había compartido mimos, abrazos y besos de su "casi" novio platinado sino que iba a conocer la mansión Kou. Llevaba en su equipaje las bolsas de Victoria's Secret. Esperaba que para ese entonces, Serena ya se hubiera recuperado de su locura y hubiera arreglado sus problemas con Seiya. De esa manera, ella podría darle buen uso a la lencería si Serena no la quería. Cuando Lita abrió las puertas, Mina se quedó maravillada.

- ¡Wow! ¡Esto sí que es vivir con estilo!

- Nena… - Yaten habló en voz bajita – Disimula por favor… disimula…

Setsuna los recibió y Mina se cuadró al instante.

- ¡Yaten, hijo! Me alegro que hayan llegado…

- ¿Todavía nada señora?

- Nada… - Setsuna suspiró y volteó a ver a Mina - ¿Qué tal el vuelo linda?

- Muy bien señora Kou… - Mina no sabía cómo actuar, si hacer una reverencia o qué y Setsuna contuvo una sonrisita.

- Bueno… pues creo que deberían subir a ver a Seiya… está encerrado en su cuarto… Y ¿Yaten?

- ¿Sí?

- Dale ánimos…

S&S

Haruka se despidió de Michiru prometiéndole que la visitaría en cuanto pudiera. Tendría que ponerse a trabajar inmediatamente para tener todo listo para la fecha de estreno. Le urgía ver el avance de edición, post-producción, efectos especiales y el trabajo de promoción que estaba llevando a cabo Serena. Además tenía que saber qué estaba pasando con su asistente. Haruka entró hecho una tromba a Sunset Gower Studios y la primera persona con la que se topó fue con Rei Hino.

- ¡Rei!

- Sí, jefe.

- ¿Dónde está la gatita?

- ¿Es qué hoy es el día en que todo mundo tiene que preguntar por Serena? – Rei preguntó con rabia, recordando a la guapura de hombre con el que se había topado a las seis de la mañana.

- ¡Rei! – Haruka le llamó la atención y Rei no tuvo más opción que responder, muy a su disgusto.

- Sólo vino a inicios de semana. Me pidió que le enviara todo el trabajo al hotel donde se está quedando pero me dijo que no dijera dónde.

- Yo soy el jefe, así que eso no cuenta conmigo…

- Holiday Inn… el que está a 5 cuadras de aquí.

- Gracias. ¿En qué proceso vamos?

- Edición termina hoy. "La gatita" – dijo Rei con sarcasmo, está haciendo todo en tiempo récord. A decir verdad, sólo nos tiene detenidos el departamento de efectos especiales y promoción nos tiene presionados con cuál será el tema musical principal para el soundtrack de la película. Fuera de eso, estamos a tiempo para entregar.

- De acuerdo. Voy a mi oficina, comunícame al celular de la gatita… aunque te moleste Rei… - dijo Haruka.

- Sí, señor. – Rei aceptó la orden sin chistar.

S&S

- ¿Seiya? – Yaten entró con reservas al cuarto y encontró a Seiya viendo hacia el exterior con el ventanal abierto. Seiya no se inmutó. ¿Seiya? – El platinado se adelantó y le tocó el brazo. Seiya se zafó como si el contacto le quemara y vio fijamente a su amigo.

- Dime que Mina me mintió Yaten… dime que vas a traerla ahora y me va a decir dónde encontrar a Serena… porque ya no sé qué es peor… Si tenerla cerca y creer que la odio pero saber que está ahí o tener la certeza que la amo y no tener ni la más remota idea de dónde está…

- Traje a Mina… pero no creo que ayude… la dejé en un cuarto de huéspedes y Serena te mandó esto…

Yaten le mostró todos los paquetes de Victoria's Secret que Seiya le comprara en The Galleria con la nota que le dejara encargada con Mina:

_Seiya:_

_Agradezco que quisieras regalarme esto. Es precioso. Pero no tengo a quien lucírselos. El dinero ayuda y tu lo tienes. Ojalá pudieras haberme comprado lo que yo más quería. Pero como te dije en el auto: No puedes darlo, ni siquiera lo puedes comprar y no lo tienes. Fue interesante haberte conocido, Señor Kou._

_Serena_

- ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – Seiya hubiera querido romper aquel trozo de papel pero no podía por el solo hecho de que Serena había escrito sobre aquel papel.

- Seiya… tal vez… tal vez ahora te tocó perder amigo… - Yaten lamentaba aquello pero no podía evitar pensar que existía la posibilidad de que la lucha estuviera finiquitada con aquella nota.

- No… me rehuso… ¡no puedo perder ahora Yaten! – Seiya comenzó a pasearse por su habitación como león enjaulado. – Ya fui a buscarla a donde vive, ya fui a buscarla a su trabajo y me dijeron que pidió vacaciones. Mi madre dice que tengo que esperar… no soy el hombre más paciente del mundo pero si eso tengo que hacer, esperaré…

El teléfono sonó y unos minutos después, Lita entraba al cuarto ante la mirada de los dos amigos.

- Joven Seiya, Michiru Kaioh para usted…

- ¿Michiru?

S&S

Serena estaba comiendo en su suite. Había pedido servicio a la habitación. Apenas iba a dar una mordida a su sándwich mientras revisaba una y otra vez la ortografía de cada uno de los participantes de la película para poderlos pasar a post-producción cuando su celular sonó.

- ¿Sí?

- Gatita, no creí que fueras a tomarte tan en serio el hecho de aislarte una vez llegada a Los Angeles. Exijo que me abras la puerta.

- No sabes dónde estoy… - bromeó Serena, segura de que estaba a salvo.

- Gatita, soy el jefe. Estás en el Holiday Inn, quinto piso, habitación 516 y estoy afuera. Ven a abrirme la puerta. El letrero de "No Molestar" no aplica conmigo…

Serena ahogó un grito y casi se atragantó con el sándwich. ¡Rei! No contaba con que Haruka utilizaría el pretexto de jefe para obligarla a decirle por qué no estaba trabajando en la oficina. Deprisa, se levantó de la cama, trató de acomodar todo el papelero que tenía esparcido y abrió para encontrarse con su amigo.

- Haruka… yo…

- En este preciso momento me vas a explicar por qué no estás en la oficina y por qué no estás en tu casa y qué haces hospedándote en un hotel… ¿de qué o quién te estás escondiendo Serena?

- ¿No crees que primero deberías preguntarme sobre el trabajo que ya tengo avanzado? – la rubia intentó cambiar el tema sin éxito ante la mirada fija del director.

- Rei ya me informó y sé que todo marcha sobre ruedas. Ahora contesta a mis preguntas…

Serena suspiró. No quería decirle la patética realidad a Haruka. Que se estaba escondiendo de su realidad, de su amor por Seiya Kou, que no quería saber si Seiya la buscaba para hacerle la vida miserable o para demostrarle que seguiría insistiendo sobre Michiru a pesar de que la actriz hubiese elegido a Haruka.

- Haruka, simplemente es una idea loca de mi cabeza… Son vacaciones, no quiero ir a lavar trastes a mi casa…

- Y yo me chupo el dedo, gatita… Todo esto tiene que ver con Seiya Kou… Seiya tiene un interés brutal en saber dónde estás…

- Porque me odia… porque no sabe de qué otra manera seguir haciendo mi vida miserable…

- Gatita… - Haruka tomó las manos de Serena y la obligó a sentarse a su lado. – Sinceramente, Seiya me hizo reflexionar sobre una cosa cuando obligó a Mina a decirle tu dirección en Los Angeles. Yo le dije que no sabía por qué insistir en saber dónde estabas si todo el tiempo te había estado presionando sobre los reportes diarios, si te había hecho mover remolques, preocuparte por haber movido pacas de paja, gritoneado por no haber puesto en la lista a su madre para que pudiera entrar al rancho… en pocas palabras… humillándote todo el tiempo por esa tonta promesa que hiciste para que él me permitiese filmar en el rancho Kou… y lo que Seiya me contestó me hizo entrar en razón…

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Serena no pudo contener la curiosidad.

- Que si de verdad me preocupaba tu bienestar, ¿por qué no había buscado otro rancho donde no te hubiera expuesto a tantas exigencias por parte de un despiadado como él? Y ¿sabes? Seiya tiene razón. Gatita, quiero que me perdones. Desde el inicio de la filmación de "Una Tierra Apasionante" sólo me preocupé en querer tener la perfección para esta película. Y no me importó exponerte para conseguir el rancho Kou. Y te sacrificaste por tu amistad hacia mí. Y no fue justo. No debí dejarte hacer esa promesa. Perdóname Serena.

- Haruka… yo elegí hacer esa promesa… yo…

- No, Serena… te sacrificaste por la amistad que teníamos. Sabías que yo quería el rancho Kou y la manada de cuernilargos que Seiya Kou poseía… Seiya tiene razón. Fui un egoísta y por eso vengo a pedir perdón. Incluso durante la filmación, cuando te diste cuenta que yo amaba a Michiru, te hiciste de mi lado y prácticamente, sin ti, ni Michiru ni yo estaríamos juntos. Te debo más de una gatita… Serena… - Haruka besó las manos de su mejor amiga. – Serena, gatita, por favor… dime ¿qué te está ocurriendo? Pídeme lo que quieras… ¿Qué deseas?

- Lo único que quiero Haruka, es que me dejes sola, me dejes seguir trabajando desde aquí y después del estreno, me des unas largas vacaciones…

- Pero estás de acuerdo que te necesito para la fiesta del anuncio de la película ante la prensa y para la premiere de la película…

- Serán los únicos dos eventos a los que asistiré Haruka… pero fuera de ahí, te suplico… no cuentes conmigo. Y te agradeceré que nadie más sepa dónde estoy.

- Está bien… después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, no puedo negarte nada… ¿Y si Seiya sigue preguntando por ti? Está en Los Angeles…

- Por mucho que esté en Los Angeles, no podrá encontrarme si tú no se lo dices…

S&S

- ¿Seiya? – La voz de Michiru por teléfono desconcertó al pelinegro.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada, Michiru? – Yaten le hacía señas a Seiya mientras esté lo ignoraba.

- Seiya, no sé si sepas pero te voy a dar la primicia… Haruka y yo estamos juntos…

- ¡Juntos! – Seiya sonrió. - ¡Que buena noticia! Me alegro sinceramente por ustedes…

- Gracias, muy amable de tu parte… Pero quiero ayudar a Haruka en algo que falta para la película y sé que tú me puedes ayudar… y no vas a negarme tu ayuda… después de todo, ¿somos amigos, no?

- Sí, desde luego Michiru…

- ¿Recuerdas el día que me visitaste en el Four Seasons y que querías oírme tocar el violín y que terminaste componiendo aquella canción tan hermosa con la que terminé acompañándote con el violín?

- Sí, lo recuerdo… - las imágenes se vinieron a la mente de Seiya. ¡Cómo olvidar que esa melodía estaba dirigida a Serena, que estaba llamando a un ángel para que viniera a sacarlo de su agonía de celos!

- Bueno… me enteré que aún no encuentran la canción principal para la película y pensé que podríamos grabar esa canción, tú y yo en el estudio y presentarla… Creo que es hermosa y cumple con la historia de amor de Taiki Kinmoku y Amy Mizuno… ¿Qué dices?

- Michiru… - Seiya estuvo a punto de dar un no rotundo pero Michiru insistió.

- Por favor Seiya… cantas precioso, tocas el piano espectacular y con mi violín daríamos ese toque mágico a la película. Además ayudaríamos a mi prometido. Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta nos den un Oscar como mejor canción para una película…

- Michiru, lo que menos me interesa es la fama…

- Bueno, entonces no lo veas por la fama… velo por el lado de que la mujer que te interesa la va a oir…

- ¿Cómo sabes que esa canción es para una mujer…?

- Seiya… - Michiru hizo un gesto como si aquello fuese obvio.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que esa mujer no eres tú?

- Porque conmigo siempre fuiste muy protector… y nunca me miraste de la manera en que viste a Serena… tengo la impresión de que quien en verdad te importa es ella… aunque a quien hayas besado haya sido a mí… en escena, desde luego.

Seiya lo pensó por un minuto. Si Serena estaba escondida, tal vez los celos hicieran que saliera. Era un arma de dos filos. Pero si nada había funcionado hasta el momento, haría lo que fuese. Hasta volver a jugar con fuego.

- De acuerdo, Michiru. Grabemos la canción. ¿Dónde?

- En Sunset Gower Studios tienen un área de grabación para pistas musicales. ¿Te parece que lo hagamos mañana?

- Está bien. ¿A qué horas hay más paparazzis?

- A todas horas…

- ¿A qué horas hay más?

- A las 4 de la tarde…

- A esa hora nos vemos…

S&S

Michiru y Haruka llegaron a los estudios. La actriz le aseguró que tenía una gran sorpresa para él en cuanto a la canción que faltaba. Haruka se mostraba renuente.

- Amor, sólo te pido que pase lo que pase y veas lo que veas, confíes en mí… ¿ok?

- De acuerdo… dame un beso… - Haruka pidió.

- ¡Pero estamos en plena entrada!

- ¡Qué importa que nos vean!

Michiru no se hizo del rogar y besó a su novio. Sin embargo, varios flashazos captaron el momento sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Haruka entró a su oficina y Michiru esperó. Un Ferrari Cabriolet se estacionó y Seiya Kou bajó momentos después. Michiru le sonrió y ambos entraron. Algunos flashazos también captaron la escena.

Michiru guió a Seiya y todo estaba preparado en el estudio de grabación con un piano de cola y el violín preferido de Michiru. Los técnicos estaban preparados para grabar y cuando el director le cuestionó a Seiya cuál sería el título de la canción, Seiya sólo atinó a responder: "Calling All Angels".

Como si la hubiera grabado en su memoria, Seiya cantó y perfeccionó los tonos y acordaron que con la compañía de una batería la melodía quedaría perfecta. En sólo tres tomas, Seiya quedó satisfecho y el solo de Michiru se logró en 5 tomas. Michiru quería la perfección. La mezcla quedó terminada en 2 horas. Satisfechos, los técnicos y el director dijeron que tenían un éxito asegurado. La actriz, contenta y fascinada, preguntó a Seiya:

- ¿Me vas a decir quién es la dueña de esta canción?

- No. – Seiya fue decidido al contestar en un monosílabo. – Si ya terminamos, ¿podemos ir afuera?

- Sí, desde luego.

Seiya y Michiru salieron y el pelinegro se dio cuenta inmediatamente que había paparazzis captando la salida. Jugándose el todo por el todo, con tal de que Serena saliera de su escondite aunque fuera por las razones equivocadas, sacó de su pantalón una cajita.

- Michiru… ¿recuerdas que querías un dije parecido al material del que consiguió Serena en Texas?

- Sí… fue una lástima no haber podido conseguirlo… - dijo Michiru con pena.

- Bueno… aquí está. No es igual pero al menos tiene forma de M… por tu nombre. – Seiya lo sacó del estuche ante la mirada atónita y fascinada de la actriz.

- Seiya… ¡es bellísimo!

- Espero que Haruka no se ponga celoso…

- No te preocupes… me encargaré de explicarle… ¿podrías ponérmelo?

- Por supuesto… - Seiya se lo puso mientras Michiru levantaba su cabellera para dejar su cuello desnudo. Los flashes relampaguearon. Y Seiya supo que Serena tendría que ver aquella foto. "Lo siento bombón. Tengo que sacarte de tu escondite y si tengo que volver a jugar sucio… que así sea…"

S&S

Era temprano en la mañana. Serena bajó al lobby para ver por sí misma los platillos del buffet mañanero y además quería comprar el periódico. Era sábado. Quería ver si había algo novedoso en el cine o alguna revista que comprar para hojearla durante el desayuno antes de tirarse a ver la tele hasta que los sesos se le derritieran. Ese día no iba a trabajar en nada relacionado con el trabajo. Ya la semana había sido demasiado dura. Quería descansar. Y cuando se acercó al puesto de revistas del hotel, su mirada se fue directamente a todos los periódicos de la farándula y con rapidez tomó dos periódicos que tenían diferentes leyendas con fotos a todo color:

_"El director Haruka Tenoh rompe la política de salir con las actrices de sus películas"_

_""Una Tierra Apasionante" promete ser la película del año… por el triángulo amoroso entre el director Haruka Tenoh, la bella Michiru Kaioh y el millonario Seiya Kou"_

_"Seiya Kou saliendo de los estudios Sunset Gower en compañía de Michiru Kaioh… ¿qué dirá Haruka Tenoh al respecto?"_

_"¿Qué es lo que le pone en el cuello un millonario a una actriz ganadora del Globo de Oro? Esperamos con ansias el estreno de "Una Tierra Apasionante""._

Serena sintió que no importaba que estuviese escondida. Seiya Kou ya la había alcanzado. Y estaba a un paso de encontrarla.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola pequeñuelas! Sorry pero es que terminé en Urgencias por culpa de mi intestino que se quería hacer nudo y pues por eso no pude subir capítulo pero a mí ni las urgencias médicas me detienen! Aquí estoy con el casi casi ya mero final! A sufrir muchachas! Éxito! Ay Seiya, como te queremos!**

**Capítulo 27**

**What's Good For Me**

Serena aventó con rabia todos los periódicos que había comprado. Con café en mano, se sentó en la cama y analizó las fotos. En las primeras, se veía como Haruka se daba un beso apasionado con Michiru. En las segundas, se veía como Seiya Kou salía de un Ferrari negro y se encontraba con Michiru y entraba a Sunset Gower Studios. Las siguientes fotografías parecían ser tomadas después de un rato y se veía la alegría de Michiru al recibir un estuche de joyería, cómo levantaba su cabello aguamarina y la sonrisa de Seiya de colocarle al cuello algo que ella detectaba perfectamente. Un dije de cristal de plata. Con rabia, se arrancó el suyo de su cuello. ¡Maldito Seiya Kou! ¡Mil veces maldito! ¿Por qué no se había quedado en su rancho? ¿Por qué la estaba buscando? Bueno, eso ella ya lo sabía, para hacerle la vida miserable pero no sabía que hasta el punto de dejarse fotografiar por paparazzis para provocarle un disgusto a Haruka y para pavonearse y dejarle claro a ella que si quería a Michiru, la conseguiría, estuviese prometida o no.

- Te odio… te odio… - Serena se levantó y empezó a guardar sus cosas en sus maletas. Acababa de tomar una decisión. ¿Así que Seiya creía que las cosas en Los Angeles eran como en el Rancho Kou? Estaba muy equivocado. Serena se tomó un minuto para controla su rabia, sus celos al ver al hombre que amaba colgándole al cuello un dije de cristal de plata a la prometida de su amigo. Eso ya rebasaba sus límites. Tomó su I-Pod y puso la canción que siempre la hacía tener valentía cuando la necesitaba y se puso los audífonos mientras comenzaba a empacar sus cosas y a poner en orden todo lo que tenía en carpetas para llevarlo de regreso a Sunset Gower Studios. Serena empezó a cantar a todo volumen para darse valor.

_I ain't no queen of hearts, I go through stages / no soy reina de corazones, voy por fases_

_I fall in love then complicate it / me enamoro y luego lo complico_

_Yeah, you know the feeling / sí, saben de lo que hablo_

_Without much hope just blind ambition / sin mucha esperanza, solo ambición ciega_

_Pretending that there's nothing missing / pretendiendo que no hay nada que perder_

_I always kept believing that / siempre me mantuve pensando que_

_More, I thought if I had more / más, pensé que si tenía más_

_I wouldn't get so bored / no estaría tan aburrida_

_But everything just left me empty / pero todo me dejó vacía_

_Love, walking in and out of my door / El amor, caminando dentro y fuera de mi puerta_

_Wasn't good enough no more / no fue lo suficientemente bueno_

_When I don't trust myself life really sucks and… / cuando no confío en mí misma la vida realmente apesta y …_

Serena gritó con toda la fuerza que le dieron sus pulmones.

_First time, I did it but I didn't do it / la primera vez, lo hice pero no lo hice_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it / la última vez fue cuando realmente lo eché a perder_

_This time, I'm gonna do it different 'cause I know, I know, I know / Esta vez lo voy a hacer diferente porque sé, sé, sé_

_If I put everything I have into it / que si pongo todo lo que tengo en ello_

_Eventually, I'm gonna get what's good for me / eventualmente voy a obtener lo que es bueno para mí_

Serena sentía que se le hacía tarde para bajar a pagar la cuenta del hotel y volver a su departamento. Se apuró todavía más. Se enojó con ella misma. Haruka tenía razón. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella escondiéndose en un hotel? Al demonio. Seiya Kou no la iba a intimidar ni un minuto más. Antes ella estaba en el territorio de él. Pues bien. Ahora él estaba en su territorio.

_I'm just trying to be creative / solo estoy tratando de ser creative_

_But everyone's so opinionated / pero todos tienen una opinión sobre mí_

_Wanna tell me what I'm feeling / quieren decirme lo que estoy sintiendo_

_'Cause no one man's junks another's treasure / porque ningún hombre juega con el tesoro de otro_

_When it's done, it's hard to measure / y cuando está hecho, es difícil de medir_

_Or keep on believing that / o seguir creyendo que_

_More, I thought if I had more / más, pensé que si tenía más_

_I wouldn't get so bored / no estaría tan aburrida_

_But everything just left me empty / pero todo me dejó vacía_

_Love, walking in and out of my door / El amor, caminando dentro y fuera de mi puerta_

_Wasn't good enough no more / no fue lo suficientemente bueno_

_When I don't trust myself life really sucks and… / cuando no confío en mí misma la vida realmente apesta y …_

_First time, I did it but I didn't do it / la primera vez, lo hice pero no lo hice_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it / la última vez fue cuando realmente lo eché a perder_

_This time, I'm gonna do it different 'cause I know, I know, I know / Esta vez lo voy a hacer diferente porque sé, sé, sé_

_If I put everything I have into it / que si pongo todo lo que tengo en ello_

_Eventually, I'm gonna get what's good for me / eventualmente voy a obtener lo que es bueno para mí_

Serena se alistó, estaba a punto de bajar sus cosas pero se miró al espejo. Seiya Kou había apretado el botón equivocado.

_'Cause I don't want to live my life wondering / porque no quiero vivir mi vida preguntándome_

_If only I would've, I should've, I could've / si solo hubiera, debiera, pudiera_

_But I didn't cause I only blame myself again / pero no hice solo porque me culpé a mí misma otra vez_

_First time, I did it but I didn't do it / la primera vez, lo hice pero no lo hice_

_Last time, that's when I really blew it / la última vez fue cuando realmente lo eché a perder_

_This time, I'm gonna do it different 'cause I know, I know, I know / Esta vez lo voy a hacer diferente porque sé, sé, sé_

_If I put everything I have into it / que si pongo todo lo que tengo en ello_

_Eventually, I'm gonna get what's good for me / eventualmente voy a obtener lo que es bueno para mí_

S&S

Mina entró como una tromba a la oficina de Haruka que estaba evidentemente molesto leyendo los periódicos en su oficina.

- ¡Haruka! ¿Ya leíste?

- ¡Ya Mina! – Haruka la calló a la primera. – No necesito que me vengas a decir lo obvio.

- Bueno, pero no te enojes conmigo… - Mina bajó la mirada. – Deberías enojarte con otras dos personas…

- En dado caso, con una sola en particular… Dile a Rei que me comunique al hotel de la gatita…

- ¿Serena está en un hotel? – Mina preguntó sorprendida.

¡Maldición! Haruka cerró los ojos. La furia de ver a su prometida con Seiya Kou en los tabloides había hecho que hablara de más con la más comunicativa de sus empleadas.

- Oíste mal.

- ¡Oí mal y un cuerno! Haruka… - Mina se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a su jefe.

- ¡Mina retírate, es todo!

- Haruka, dime donde está Serena…. – Mina suplicó e iba a empezar a suplicar más mientras a Haruka se le comenzaba a perlar la frente de un sudor frío cuando una voz femenina surgió detrás de ellos.

- Aquí estoy, Mina.

- ¿Serena? – Haruka y Mina se quedaron pasmados al ver a la rubia radiante como el sol, como toda una profesional, recién bañada, sin importarle que el sábado fuera su día de descanso, con carpetas bajo el brazo y con los periódicos en la mano.

- Mina, comunícame por favor con la prensa. Tenemos que hacer un comunicado para hacer un control de daños sobre este fastidio sensacionalista. Comunícame también con Michiru y dile si puede recibirme en media hora en su casa para acordar la versión que le daré a la prensa. Y también comunícame con el señor Kou.

- ¿De veras? – Mina casi perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón en una de las sillas de Haruka que estaba consternado ante la seguridad que demostraba Serena.

- Mina, soy la asistente personal de Haruka y no voy a permitir que este articulito sensacionalista nos arruine o nos dé una promoción mala que no necesitamos de una buena película que tanto nos costó. Márcale a Rei y dile que quiero que en cuanto sepa la versión que daré en el comunicado, me de los nombres exactos de los responsables de las fotos y de los artículos publicados. Es todo y después hablamos Mina.

- Ya oíste a la gatita… - Haruka apoyó a Serena.

- De acuerdo… no tardo… - Mina salió hecha un tornado de la oficina.

- Serena… no esperaba que tu… - Haruka se sentía confuso.

- No te preocupes Haruka… y no sientas celos. Eso es lo que espera el señor Kou. Michiru te quiere a ti. Así que yo lidiaré con este asunto y limpiaré esta mala promoción para la película. Para esta noche, esto será como si no hubiera pasado. Te lo juro.

S&S

Seiya y Yaten conversaban en el jardín. Yaten tenía entre sus manos los periódicos y no aprobaba lo hecho por Seiya.

- Honestamente, creo que fuiste demasiado lejos… Involucraste en tus líos a Michiru Kaioh y Haruka no creo que esté muy contento de ver la promoción que estás haciéndole a su película con este escandalito…

- Me importa un demonio… - Seiya exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo. – Si tengo que jugar sucio para que Serena se deje ver, lo voy a hacer… No tengo la paciencia necesaria para seguir jugando al gato y al ratón…

- Insisto… creo que te pasaste…

Lita se acercó corriendo a los dos jóvenes.

- Joven Seiya, Mina Aino para usted…

- ¿Mina? – Seiya volteó a ver a Yaten – Será para Yaten, no para mí.

- No, dijo que con usted y que era urgente.

- A ver… pásamela. ¿Sí?

- Seiya… Serena apareció…

- ¡Bombón apareció! – Seiya se levantó y sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. - ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!

- De hecho, es al revés. Ella quiere verte a ti. Me pidió una cita contigo. Sobre el trabajo. ¿Cuándo y a qué hora puedes recibirla?

- Permíteme un segundo… - Seiya tapó la bocina. – Yaten, bombón apareció, quiere verme, tengo que armar algo inmediatamente, estoy a punto de ser el hombre más feliz del planeta…

- Pues vas… Viniste por ella ¿no? – Yaten le hizo la señal de la victoria.

- ¿Mina? Dale la dirección de mi casa y dile que en hora y media puedo recibirla.

- Perfecto. En hora y media Serena estará en tu casa. Confirmado.

Mina colgó. Seiya estaba temblando de emoción. Yaten lo notó.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ayúdame a cubrir todo esto de flores. Tengo que ponerme presentable, tengo que afinar la guitarra… tengo que…

- ¡Vete hombre…! Tu madre, Lita y yo sabremos que hacer…

- Al fin bombón… al fin podré verte…

S&S

Entre Setsuna, Lita y Yaten, con el poco tiempo que contaban, hicieron que el jardín de la mansión Kou fuera una belleza. Yaten se encargó de afinar la guitarra de Seiya en lo que éste se bañaba y se ponía en la bolsa del saco el anillo que Setsuna le había ayudado a escoger. Lita había escondido una mesa con champagne y copas de bacarat para que la pareja pudiese brindar. Setsuna estaba todavía más nerviosa que su propio hijo.

- Sólo espero que esto salga bien… porque tengo un mal presentimiento…

S&S

Serena se estacionó afuera de la mansión Kou. Decidió empezar primero con Seiya. Ya tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas con los demás. Pero al primero que tenía que enfrentar era al señor Kou. No iba a permitir que siguiera amargándole la existencia. Ataviada de la manera más profesional, bajó del auto y tocó la puerta. Lita le abrió.

- Buenas tardes. Serena Tsukino. Tengo cita con el señor Seiya Kou.

- Sí. Por supuesto. La espera en el jardín.

- ¿Disculpe? – Serena se extrañó. – Vengo a una cita de trabajo, no a socializar.

- Fue lo que me mandaron señorita. – Lita se disculpó.

- Está bien. Lléveme.

Serena decidió que ya no se impresionaría con la riqueza de los Kou. Una vez lo había hecho. Una segunda vez también. La tercera ya no. Lita se detuvo y le indicó el camino, pasando la pared de bugambilias y helechos. Serena caminó y de pronto se encontró con Seiya Kou de espaldas en un jardín adornado primorosamente, cubierto de rosas rojas, blancas y rosas. El perfume la embriagó desde el primer instante. Cuando Seiya volteó a verla, Serena sintió que su corazón se oprimía pero ya tenía decidido que esta vez haría lo que era bueno para ella.

- Serena… - Seiya casi corrió a su lado pero Serena lo detuvo con la mano. Seiya nunca previó ese gesto en la escena que él había imaginado en su mente.

- Señor Kou… no puedo decirle que es un placer volver a verlo… y sin embargo estoy aquí… otra vez… cara a cara con usted… Y no tiene idea como lo lamento…

Seiya retrocedió dos pasos. ¡Un momento! ¡Aquello no estaba sucediendo!

- ¿Dónde me puedo sentar entre todo este jardín artístico para poder discutir sus amores con Michiru Kaioh? – Serena preguntó con ironía.

- Serena… Serena… - Seiya comenzó a hiperventilar. Serena se veía tan hermosa. Se veía aún más linda de lo que recordaba. Aquel cabello rubio suelto sobre la espalda, el traje sastre que abrazaba sus curvas, el tono seductor de la voz que aunque dura, sonaba dulce para él… pero estaba tan cerca y tan lejana como una estrella que se refleja en un lago. – Serena yo no tengo nada que ver con Michiru…

- Me imaginé esa respuesta… y en vista que no me ofrece asiento, vamos a tener que discutirlo de pie… - Serena lo veía a los ojos y sentía que ya no le tenía miedo, que podía controlar sus emociones y que aunque se veía indiscutiblemente guapo y seguía siendo el amor imposible, su dignidad estaba primero. – Señor Kou… usted ya no está en su rancho donde yo tenía que hacer reportes diarios y yo no era más que su caprichito…

- Serena… ¡escúchame por un minuto!

- ¡Usted es el que me va a escuchar ahora! – Serena levantó la voz con tal fuerza que Seiya retrocedió ante el poderío que ahora demostraba la rubia. – La promesa que yo le hice a usted se acabó el día que las cámaras se fueron de su rancho. No sé que lo trajo a Los Angeles pero…

- ¿Qué no entiendes que vine a buscarte? – Seiya se desesperó y la tomó por los brazos.

- Sí. Lo entiendo. Vino a buscarme para seguir haciendo mi vida miserable…

- ¡No Serena! ¡Escúchame por un minuto! Si vine a Los Angeles es porque tengo que decirte algo…

- Ese algo del que usted habla está aquí… - Serena se zafó de los brazos que la sujetaban y le aventó a la cara los periódicos con las fotos donde Seiya aparecía con Michiru Kaioh. - ¿Qué? ¿Me va a negar que no se tomó estas fotos a propósito?

- No… no lo voy a negar… Sí. ¡Sí lo hice a propósito pero para llegar a ti!

- ¿Qué? – Serena sintió aquello como una bofetada.

- Serena… bombón… déjame hablar… - Seiya suplicó, intentó tocarla pero Serena se zafó como si el contacto la quemara.

- No vuelva a llamarme de esa manera… ¡No soy su bombón!

- ¡Sí, sí lo eres! – Seiya gritó con energía y se volvió a acercar a ella. - ¡Serena! ¿Estás ciega? ¿No lo ves?

- ¡Usted es el que no ve nada! – Serena empezaba a sentir que de pronto se quebraría delante de Seiya Kou y trataba de evitarlo. - ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Regrese a su rancho de donde nunca debió haber salido! ¡Acéptelo! ¡Haruka le ganó la partida! ¡Sea un buen perdedor! ¡Así como lo soy yo!

- ¿Tu? – Seiya se quedó estupefacto. No había visto venir eso.

- Quiero que se largue de Los Angeles. Que desaparezca de mi vida, de mi trabajo, de mi corazón. Lárguese. Haruka ganó la partida respecto a Michiru. Pero yo perdí contra usted. ¿Está contento? ¿Eso le agrada? ¿Eso es lo que quería oír? Pues bien, ya lo dije. Ahora lárguese. Váyase.

- ¿Por qué dices que perdiste? Serena, por favor…

- Veo que quiere oírlo todo… que no se conforma con entender entre líneas… Bien, le daré gusto… ¡Lo amo, maldita sea! ¡Lo amo! – Serena se limpió con rabia las lágrimas que comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro pero el temple que tenía hacía que se sostuviera tan entera, tan recta frente a Seiya que éste estaba inmóvil, callado, sin poder articular palabra alguna. – Y me odio por eso. Porque no sé porque amo a una persona como usted que desde el inicio supe que nunca podría amarme, que me hizo hacer una maldita promesa estúpida, que me ofendió y que me comparó con un pasado que nunca ha podido olvidar…

- Serena… escucha… ¿no te das cuenta, no has imaginado que yo…?

- Sería tan estúpido que ahora usted me saliera que me quiere…

- ¿Por qué sería estúpido? – Seiya se aterrorizó.

- Porque acaba de perder al pez grande… Usted iba por Michiru… y ahora que ya no la tiene, necesita un consuelo… y qué mejor que ahora que le acabo de decir que lo amo, se aproveche de la situación y diga que de la nada, yo le atraigo… No crea que no he pensado en las posibilidades de su maquiavélica mente.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Serena?

- Es lo mismo que yo pensé. ¿Cómo puede pensar este hombre que le mandan a una persona a que se acueste con él? ¿Cómo puede pensar que está enamorada de su jefe cuando sólo es su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo puede pensar que por dudar en entregarme en una pradera, soy una fácil y debe darme una lección de lo que le sucede a las chicas que prometen algo y no cumplen?

- Bombón, yo… - Seiya bajó la cabeza y sabía que esas bajezas las había pagado ya muy caro. –Yo sé que te lastimé…

- ¡Le exijo que no vuelva a decirme así! Y vuelvo a repetirle, váyase. Voy a limpiarme estas últimas lágrimas que derramo por usted, voy a cortarme la lengua que sólo sabe repetir su nombre, voy a cortarme estas manos que sólo tiemblan con ansias de acariciarlo, voy a pisotear este maldito corazón traidor, cobarde y terco que sólo sabe latir por usted! Váyase. Ganó la partida. En esta apuesta puede llevarse como trofeo el corazón de Serena Tsukino. Pero ya lárguese. Ni siquiera le voy a pedir un "Te amo" a cambio de lo que le acabo de decir. Porque ya se lo dije una vez antes. Yo de usted quería eso. Pero no puede darlo, ni siquiera lo puede comprar y no lo tiene.

Y diciendo esto, arrojó a los pies de Seiya el dije de cristal de plata en forma de luna y estrella. Seiya todavía estaba anonadado con la confesión tan brutal de Serena y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Serena salió y le dijo.

- Adiós, Seiya Kou.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola niñas! Cómo están? Bueno, yo todavía ando media amolada pero aquí sigo al pie del cañón! Por cierto, se me olvidó que en el capítulo anterior, la que nos acompañaba en el Youtube como invitada especial era Lucy Woodward con la genial canción de What's good for me, por si lo quieren releer (que yo si lo reelería, la verdad está muy bueno el capítulo con la fiera de Serena) y bueno, pues a sufrir, queda poco! Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!**

**Capítulo 28**

**Anunciando una Boda**

Serena salió corriendo de la mansión Kou. Después de confesar todo aquello que la ahogaba, sentía que se había liberado pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ya todo estaba perdido. Arrancó su auto y no alcanzó a oír los gritos de Seiya que salió detrás de ella como un rayo, después de haber reaccionado demasiado tarde ante aquella confesión que no había esperado de la rubia que había cambiado su corazón para siempre.

- ¡Serena! ¡Bombón! ¡Deténte! – Seiya intentó correr a toda velocidad detrás del auto de Serena pero ya no alcanzó a la rubia que se alejaba. - ¡Bombón! ¡Regresa! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo más que mi vida! ¡Vuelve por favor!

Seiya se dejó caer en la acera. Su cerebro todavía no podía procesar la confesión de Serena. ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Ella, su bombón lo amaba! ¡A pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, Serena le había confesado que lo amaba! Sintió que el aire le faltaba y se llevó las manos al pecho. Sentía que el corazón le ardía. No sabía si porque estaba destrozado o porque estaba lleno de felicidad. Serena lo amaba pero ya no quería verlo. Lo amaba pero se había cansado y hartado de él. Seiya creyó que la cabeza le iba a explotar y gritó a todo pulmón, con todo el dolor de su corazón.

- ¡Serena, te amo, regresa! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no me dejaste decírtelo?

S&S

Serena trató de controlarse. Puso su CD favorito y arregló su maquillaje levemente corrido. Se dirigió directamente a la casa de Michiru Kaioh. Ahora era el turno de confrontar a la prometida de Haruka. Sabía que la actriz amaba a su amigo. Pero tampoco le iba a permitir que se prestara a los jueguitos de coquetería de Seiya Kou. Decidida, llegó y tocó a la puerta. La misma actriz, quien ya la esperaba, fue quien le abrió.

- ¡Serena! Te esperaba más temprano… Mina me dijo que querías hablar conmigo sobre lo publicado en los periódicos…

- Sí, en efecto Michiru… - Serena trató de sonar lo más amable que pudo cuando en realidad tenía ganas de gritarle los celos que la consumían al notar en el cuello el dije de cristal de plata con forma de M.

- ¿Te ofrezco un trago? – ofreció Michiru mientras la invitaba a sentarse en su sala.

- Un café está bien…

- Aquí tienes… bien… quisiera empezar yo si no te molesta…

- Adelante… - Serena arqueó una ceja.

- Bueno… no sé porque esto se salió de control y estas fotos parecen un triángulo amoroso que no existe… - Michiru se veía apenada sinceramente – la verdad es que yo no tengo nada que ver con Seiya…

- Pues esto demuestra lo contrario Michiru… y no creo que esto le agrade a Haruka… - Serena sentenció.

- Haruka sabe que lo amo… - rebatió la actriz con calma.

- Cualquiera duda con una foto como estas…

- Serena… - Michiru intentó un tono conciliador – la razón por la cual Seiya y yo aparecemos juntos afuera de Sunset Gower Studios es porque grabamos una canción para "Una Tierra Apasionante"…

- ¿Qué? – Serena no creyó aquello y casi quiso reírse.

- Es en serio. Te lo juro. Seiya y yo grabamos una canción. Sé por Haruka que no han encontrado la canción principal para la película y tuve la intención de ayudar. Tu bien sabes que toco el violín.

- Pero tú no cantas… - rebatió la rubia.

- Pero Seiya sí… y eso tú sí lo sabes… tu cantaste con él en el rancho, ¿no lo recuerdas? Y él cantó para ti y Haruka "The Blower's Daughter" el día que fuimos a Houston…

Serena cerró los ojos. ¡Cómo olvidar aquella voz tan hermosa que se le había clavado en el alma y que la había hipnotizado! Pero desgraciadamente, Seiya no le había cantado a ella, le cantaba a la mujer que ahora tenía delante.

- ¿Me quieres dar a entender que Seiya y tú compusieron una canción para la película?

- Corrección. Él la compuso.

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Recuerdas la fiesta del 4 de Julio?

¡Cómo olvidarlo si el estúpido de Darien Chiba había intentado propasarse con ella y había amanecido en la recámara de Seiya! Y encima de eso, al tratar de arreglar las cosas con Haruka en el hotel, Seiya la había acusado de estar enamorada locamente de su amigo.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Bien, al otro día, Seiya me visitó en mi suite en el Four Seasons. Llegó bastante triste… se veía deprimido. Yo estaba practicando violín y me pidió que tocara. Yo le dije que tocaría si el tocaba algo en el piano de cola que tenía en mi suite. Y estaba tan en su mundo, que de la nada fue como si las palabras brotaran de su boca y corazón y empezó a cantar una canción llena de necesidad y de anhelo. Yo lo acompañé con el violín. Esa canción me hizo pensar en lo que yo quería de Haruka. Y estoy segura que Seiya tocó y compuso esa canción en ese instante para la mujer que lo tenía así…

- Para ti… seguramente… - dijo Serena con amargura.

- No, Serena… te equivocas… - dijo Michiru. – Esa mujer no soy yo. Esa mujer eres tú.

- Michiru… por favor… - Serena se levantó y tomó sus cosas. Pero Michiru la detuvo.

- Serena… escúchame así como yo te escuché cuando no creía que Haruka me quería a mí… Seiya nunca ha estado enamorado de mí… Y la canción que grabamos… esa canción es para ti… Y si no me crees, escúchala. Está en Sunset Gower Studios. Si yo no te convenzo, que te convenza la letra y la música de esa canción. Serena… Seiya te ama a ti.

- Si Seiya me amara… - Serena suspiró profundamente – Si Seiya me amara, el mundo dejaría de tener sentido…y yo sería feliz por primera vez en mi vida… pero no es posible… acabo de hablar con él…

- ¿Y no te dijo nada?

- Le pedí que se fuera… hay muchas cosas que ya no puedo soportar… ¿Entonces, fue por la grabación de la canción principal de la película?

- Sí.

- Muy bien. Es lo que diré en la rueda de prensa. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber… Me retiro Michiru. Gracias.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar el nombre?

- ¿El nombre de qué? – Serena la miró.

- De la canción.

- ¿Cuál es? – Serena no pudo con la curiosidad aunque muy en el fondo, no quería saberlo.

- "Calling all angels".

- Así sabré que decir cuando me pregunten… - Serena se fue y no preguntó más mientras Michiru la observaba irse con tristeza.

S&S

Setsuna supo que su presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría se había cumplido. Sólo oyó los gritos de Seiya desde su alcoba y cómo Serena arrancaba su auto. El portazo que Seiya dio la hizo cerrar los ojos y detestó la idea de haber tenido la razón. Yaten tocó a su puerta.

- Señora… ¿Puedo entrar?

- Creo que ya sé a qué vienes Yaten…

- Señora… - Yaten se tronó los dedos con angustia y se situó delante de la dama – Detesto andar de corre, ve y dile pero todo ha sido un desastre. Si usted hubiese oído la conversación…

- Sólo resumela… - pidió Setsuna.

- Serena no lo dejó hablar. Le exigió que regresara al rancho Kou porque ella ya estaba harta e increíblemente, he de admitir que nunca pensé que fuera a ocurrir eso, Serena le gritó que lo amaba…

- ¿Qué? – Setsuna se levantó y clavó la mirada en Yaten - ¿Cómo, qué, qué hizo Seiya?

- Es que no fue una declaración de amor tierna… Le dijo que lo amaba para que Seiya la dejara en paz porque ella dijo algo parecido como a que pisotearía su corazón para que dejara de latir por él… y pues Seiya enmudeció, igual que usted, igual que yo… - Yaten sea atragantaba con las palabras – y le dijo adiós… y se fue…

- ¡Dios mío! – Setsuna se llevó la mano a la boca. - ¿Por eso los gritos de Seiya en la calle?

- Sí… por eso…

Setsuna se cubrió la cara con las manos. Aquello sí que iba a ser difícil de solucionar. Serena estaba más dolida de lo que ella suponía. Pero algo había que tuviera que detonar aquella ira para que Serena fuera capaz de confesar su amor y pedir paz de esa manera. Y Setsuna levantó la vista.

- ¿Yaten?

- ¿Sí? – El platinado se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

- ¿Qué hizo mi hijo ayer?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta señora?

- Algo tuvo que hacer Seiya para detonar una reacción así en una mujer enamorada. No me cabe duda que Serena ama a mi hijo. Lo sé. Una mujer que revela sus sentimientos de esa manera es porque sin duda ama… Pero para exigir que la persona amada se aleje es porque ha sido herida… - Setsuna miró a los ojos a Yaten y éste la esquivó. – Así que ahora mismo iré a preguntarle a mi hijo que fue lo que hizo…

- Señora… no… ¡no…!

Yaten intentó interponerse pero Setsuna libró el paso y abrió la recámara de Seiya que se hallaba totalmente aturdido y ausente, sentado en el piso, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, con lágrimas que amenazaban con escurrir. Setsuna sin dudarlo, cerró la puerta dejando a Yaten afuera. Seiya ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Estaba totalmente ajeno a todo que no fuera lo ocurrido, Serena diciéndole que lo amaba pero exigiéndole que se fuera, con odio y desprecio. Estaba arrinconado como un autómata hasta que Setsuna lo movió y le levantó la voz.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Reacciona!

- Me ama y me odia mamá…

- Ahora mismo me vas a decir que fue lo que hiciste para que Serena saliera de donde estaba escondida… - dijo Setsuna con voz resuelta. – Lo sé todo. Ya sé que Serena te dijo que te ama ¿pero a qué precio lo conseguiste, Seiya? ¿A qué maldito precio? ¿Al precio de que te gritara que no quiere volverte a ver?

- ¡Ya no lo digas! – Seiya estaba desesperado pero no podía pensar en nada que no fueran las palabras de Serena. Entre sus manos tenía el dije de cristal de plata que su bombón le había arrojado a los pies.

- ¿A qué precio lo conseguiste Seiya? – Setsuna insistió.

- Jugué sucio de nuevo… - Seiya confesó. – No soy un hombre de paciencia… y Michiru Kaioh me dio la excusa perfecta… Me pidió que grabásemos una canción para la película… y con toda la alevosía y ventaja, sabiendo que Serena pensaba que yo me interesaba por Michiru, le pregunté a qué horas había más paparazzis para que por fuerza me fotografiaran con ella cuando le entregara un presente que era un encargo… Lo hice para sacarla de su escondite… aunque tuviese que jugar sucio…

Setsuna lo miró, levantó la mano y abofetó a Seiya que no hizo nada para defenderse.

- Te lo mereces. Y no te acabo de abofetear en calidad de tu madre. Si no en calidad de mujer. Seiya… ¿no entiendes? ¿La amas tanto que para recuperarla tienes que lastimarla en lo más hondo?

Seiya no respondió, bajó la mirada y aguantó estoicamente. Setsuna movía la cabeza.

- Mírame, Seiya. – el pelinegro levantó la mirada. – Aún tienes una muy pequeña y remota posibilidad de arreglar esto. Es muy muy pequeña pero si haces las cosas bien y te dejas de tus arranques, puede que todavía esto tenga un final feliz. Piensa en algo, Seiya. Piensa en algo porque de no ser así…

- Ella se irá… - completó Seiya.

- ¡Ubícate hijo! – Setsuna levantó la voz. - ¡Ella ya se fue! Lo único que queda por hacer es que ella te escuche para que no se vaya para siempre…

S&S

Haruka, Michiru y Serena se sentaron frente a la rueda de prensa organizada para esa misma tarde. Mina y Rei se encontraban tras bastidores y Serena, vestida apropiadamente, controlaba las preguntas para la pareja, el filme y la noticia en los periódicos. Serena inició.

- Buenas tardes. Les agradecemos su presencia. Estamos aquí en esta rueda de prensa para aclarar antes que nada la nota que salió en los periódicos esta mañana sobre el presunto triángulo amoroso entre el director Haruka Tenoh, la actriz Michiru Kaioh y el empresario Seiya Kou.

Los reporteros inmediatamente levantaron manos y Serena concedió preguntas.

- Haruka ¿es cierto que tú y Michiru son oficialmente pareja?

- Sí, lo somos… - Haruka respondió y le dio un beso a Michiru que sonrió.

- Michiru ¿cuál es entonces tu relación con Seiya Kou?

- Es estrictamente profesional en el ámbito musical.

- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

Serena interrumpió.

- Hemos decidido anunciar en esta rueda de prensa que la canción oficial para la película de "Una Tierra Apasionante" será precisamente interpretada por Seiya Kou en voz y piano y en el violín, interpretada por Michiru Kaioh.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que la foto tomada fuera de Sunset Gower Studios es por la grabación del tema?

- Así es… - contestó Michiru con una sonrisa. – Era una sorpresa para mi prometido Haruka, pero ustedes chicos – dijo guiñándoles un ojo a los reporteros – no me la hacen fácil de ninguna manera…

- ¿Por qué no contratar a un cantante famoso? – preguntó otro reportero.

- No tienen idea de la fabulosa voz y capacidad de composición que tiene Seiya Kou – apoyó Haruka. – He tenido la oportunidad de oír el trabajo que hizo con mi prometida y sencillamente no quiero otra canción para la película. Definitivamente será el sencillo que acompañará a "Una Tierra Apasionante". Así que creo que hemos aclarado que no hay ningún triángulo amoroso.

- ¿Cómo se llamará el sencillo?

- "Calling All Angels" – respondió Serena sin siquiera haberla oído. Los reporteros anotaron frenéticamente.

- ¿Y qué hay del dije que Seiya Kou le colgó al cuello señorita Kaioh?

- Un regalo de buenos amigos. Seiya Kou nos ha felicitado a ambos por nuestras próximas nupcias. – anunció Michiru mientras besaba en la mejilla a Haruka y éste la abrazaba.

- ¿Tendrán una boda fastuosa?

- No. Sólo nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos.

- ¿Considerarán de nuevo trabajar juntos una vez ya casados?

- Probablemente sea la única manera de continuar nuestras carreras… - dijo Haruka conteniendo las risas. – Quiero tener bien dirigida a mi futura esposa para saber qué ocurre en el set todo el tiempo.

Los reporteros rieron y Serena suspiró. El control de daños estaba hecho.

- ¿Esperan nominaciones al Oscar?

- Primero esperamos el estreno, la aceptación del público y luego esperaremos las nominaciones… - anunció Haruka.

- ¿Cuándo tendremos por fin el estreno de "Una Tierra Apasionante"?

- En dos semanas estaremos estrenando la película… Esperamos contar con su presencia…

- ¿Y el anuncio de su boda?

- Pues ya que estamos anunciando todo… - Haruka se levantó, sacó un estuche de su pantalón, se hincó delante de Michiru que no comprendía nada y un montón de flashes empezaron a dejar ciega a Serena que observaba todo y Mina y Rei, emocionadas, querían salir detrás de bambalinas para ver el momento. Haruka miró a Michiru que lo veía emocionada y habló. – Michiru… dueña de mi vida, de mi corazón y de mi alma… ¿te casarías conmigo en tres semanas? Porque ya no puede pasar mi corazón y mi cuerpo un mes más sin ti… ¿Querrías ser mi esposa?

Los reporteros empezaron a tomar notas, a grabar con cámaras, celulares aquel momento mientras gruesas lágrimas de felicidad caían del rostro de Michiru quien emocionada, se levantó, abrazó a Haruka y gritó:

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Mil veces sí!

Serena se limpió las lágrimas y tomó el micrófono.

- Señoras y señores… les presento a los futuros Señor y Señora Tenoh. Y creo que por mucho, ha sido la mejor rueda de prensa que todos hemos tenido…

Un rotundo aplauso surgió mientras Haruka levantaba a Michiru en brazos y Serena no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiese gustado que su historia de amor hubiese terminado de esa manera…

- Seiya…


	29. Chapter 29

**Niñas! Yo sé, yo sé que tienen ganas de matarme pero pues me tenían super ocupada y no me dejaban escribir, el capítulo estuvo en mi mente todo el tiempo nomás que no me dejaban abrir el Word! Pero ya, ya me hice un campito y aquí está, o sea ya saben, yo soy cumplida y aquí estoy. Bueno, tengan a la mano el youtube! Nos acompañarán de nueva cuenta estos dos chicos que ya nos hicieron suspirar en capítulos anteriores. Me estoy refiriendo a los señores Lenny Kravitz con Calling All Angels y a Bruno Mars con It Will Rain... espero que el capítulo cumpla con sus expectativas, todavía no estoy muy segura si este es el penúltimo capítulo o me quedan el que viene y uno más, aún no sé pero bueno, ya veré, espero les guste y éxito, Seiya nunca nos falla! Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 29**

**El Estreno**

Seiya no tenía ni 15 minutos que acababa de levantarse. Un nuevo día había comenzado. Una nueva oportunidad. Un pequeño brillo de esperanza para que Serena lo perdonase. Aunque no había desayunado aún, sacó de su cigarrera de plata un cigarro y lo encendió. Miró como el sol iluminaba poco a poco su habitación y de pronto oyó toquidos en su puerta.

- ¿Si?

- Joven Seiya , buenos días – Lita entró – Me permití traerle los periódicos porque en primera plana aparece la joven que vino ayer…

- ¡Trae para acá eso! Gracias, puedes retirarte… - Seiya casi arrebató los periódicos de las manos de Lita y ésta se retiró. Los desplegó y ahora el sorprendido fue él.

_"Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh ponen fecha para su boda en plena rueda de prensa"_

_"¡No hay triángulo amoroso entre el director, la actriz y el millonario! Todo fue por una canción…"_

_""Una Tierra Apasionante" se estrena en dos semanas. Michiru Kaioh, prometida de Haruka Tenoh, ingresa al mundo de la música junto a Seiya Kou"_

_"La canción de "Una Tierra Apasionante" a cargo de Michiru Kaioh y el millonario Seiya Kou… ¿El título? "Calling All Angels"…"_

Seiya bajó la mirada directamente a las fotos. Haruka hincado delante de Michiru. La actriz recibiendo un diamante de compromiso. Haruka y Michiru abrazados. Y Serena sonriendo. Pero había otra foto donde parecía que ella estaba diciendo algo. Estaba diciendo un nombre. Seiya inmediatamente prendió la televisión en E! News. Giuliana Rancic y Ryan Seacrest estaban hablando del tema.

- Definitivamente esto será una gran publicidad para la película y pues no podemos dejar de pasar el video de lo que vimos ayer en la rueda de prensa…

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ryan… fue algo muy romántico y pues veámoslo de nueva cuenta y recuerden que pueden comentarlo usando el hashtag enews en twitter…

Seiya vio el video paso a paso pero se concentró en Serena… no le importaba lo demás. Quería leer los labios de la rubia… Y fue cuando la cámara tomó el momento y Seiya prestó atención…. "Seiya…"

- Bombón… ¡bombón!... lo sé… lo sé… ¡tú me amas pero no sabes cuánto te amo yo a ti… - Seiya apagó la televisión. Tengo dos semanas para arreglar esto bombón… y te juro que lo voy a arreglar. ¡Te lo juro!

S&S

Yaten fue a visitar a Mina a su departamento. Mina no había aceptado quedarse en la mansión Kou a pesar de las insistencias de Yaten. El platinado definitivamente quería lanzar la proposición a Mina de que fueran novios oficiales pero con los problemas de Seiya, no había tenido cabeza para hacerlo. Cuando Mina le abrió la puerta, Yaten se lanzó a besarla.

- Me encanta que te pongas así de fiera… - dijo Mina mientras no despegaba los labios de los de Yaten.

- Y yo ya me volvía loco por venir a verte… ¿no le podrías decir a Haruka que te deje algún día libre?

- Yaten, ya te dije que estoy en pleno trabajo antes del estreno… - Mina lo jaló y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Mina ya había pedido sushi y tenía cervezas y una película para pasar la tarde con su adorado. – Pero no hablemos de trabajo… mejor dime, ¿cómo está Seiya?

- Yo te iba a preguntar por Serena…

- Pues Serena prometió que me contaría todo pero no ha dicho ni una palabra desde el día que fue a hacer control de daños sobre lo publicado en los periódicos. Pero no soy tonta. Yo sé que Serena está…

- Enamorada de Seiya hasta los pies… - completó Yaten…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Mina de pronto abrió tanto los ojos que sintió que se le salían de sus órbitas.

- Porque yo lo presencié… escondido, claro…

- ¡Yaten, tienes que contarme! – Mina se subió encima del platinado y empezó a besarlo en el cuello.

- Mina… - Yaten cerró los ojos - ¿No crees que podrías dejar de interesarte en la relación de Seiya y Serena y pensar en la nuestra por un segundo?

- ¿Cuál si no tenemos? – Mina lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡Porque no me dejas preguntarte si quieres tener una amorcito, por eso!

- Pero es que…. – Mina iba a seguir discutiendo pero de pronto se dio cuenta, se incorporó y dijo. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decirme?

- Mina… mi niña alocada y chismosita… - Yaten se puso serio pero le dio un dulce beso en el cuello antes de tomarla de las manos. - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Mina se mordió los labios, sus ojos se rasaron de lágrimas de alegría, empezó a reír como tonta y se abrazó fuerte a Yaten que la recibió con dulzura.

- Sí… ¡Sí quiero ser tu novia! Pero…

- ¿Pero qué novia mía? – Yaten la vio con amor y deseo.

- Pero prométeme que después de lo que va a pasar a continuación… - Mina le besó la oreja – me vas a contar lo que sabes…

Yaten la besó y sonrió.

- Mina… mi vida… ¡tú no cambias!

S&S

Pasó una semana. Seiya apenas se dejó ver. Nadie sabía lo que estaba planeando o pensando. Serena era la primera en llegar a la oficina y la última en irse. El tiempo pasó y dos días antes del estreno, Serena, trabajando arduamente en la oficina de Haruka, confirmando las celebridades que asistirían, los patrocinios que se darían y todo, oyó toquidos en la puerta.

- Rei, te pedí de favor que no me molestaras…

- Serena, no me hace gracia venir a molestarte… - Rei frunció el ceño pero tienes una llamada que creo que deberías de responder. Me fue imposible negarte.

- ¿Es de Haruka? – Serena no se molestó en levantar la vista y seguía revisando las invitaciones que aún seguían sin enviarse.

- No… - Rei negó con una risita.

- Si no es Haruka no es alta prioridad…

- Serena… Setsuna Kou exige hablar contigo y yo no me voy a negar a decirle que no a semejante dama del jet set.

Serena levantó la vista. ¡Setsuna Kou! Una cosa era mandar al diablo a Seiya Kou pero otra muy distinta era negarse a contestarle el teléfono a Setsuna Kou. Definitivamente, Rei tenía razón. No podía negarse a recibir esa llamada. Setsuna siempre se había portado increíblemente con ella. Resignada, suspiró.

- Pásame la llamada.

Rei se retiró y Serena contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Sí? ¿Setsuna?

- Serena… querida… - la voz de Setsuna era tranquila y de tan solo pensar que estaba hablando con la madre del amor de su vida hizo estremecer a la rubia. - ¿Dónde te has metido que no has tenido la consideración de avisarme? Pensé que había dejado claro que tú y yo eramos amigas independientemente de tus problemas con mi hijo…

- Setsuna… yo…

- No hay pero que valga Serena… - Setsuna intentó parecer enojada pero rió con exquisitez, como toda una dama. Estoy en Los Angeles. ¿Crees que podrías venir a mi casa a tomar un café?

- Setsuna… yo… estoy muy ocupada y… - Serena no sabía cómo negarse – francamente no quiero toparme con Seiya…

- No te preocupes por eso… Seiya lleva días que sale desde temprano y no vuelve en todo el día… No sé qué se la pasa haciendo… ni me atrevo a preguntarle… No temas Serena… Sé que mi hijo te lastimó… y no voy a imponerte su presencia… Artemis pasará por ti en una hora a Sunset Gower Studios… no acepto negativas…

Setsuna colgó. Y Serena respiró profundo, esperando que de verdad, Seiya no estuviera en la mansión Kou.

S&S

Lita guió a Serena hasta la alcoba de Setsuna donde la esperaba para tomar café. Mientras Artemis manejaba la limusina en la cual la había recogido, Serena no pudo evitar preguntarle si en efecto Seiya no estaba en casa.

- No señorita. El joven lleva días saliendo muy temprano y no llega hasta entrada la noche. No se preocupe.

Serena respiró aliviada al oír aquello. Cuando entró a la habitación, Setsuna se levantó, la abrazó y la besó en ambas mejillas. Serena se sonrojó inmediatamente.

- Serena… debería regañarte… ¿por qué olvidas a las amigas? ¿Acaso yo te he tratado mal?

- Jamás Setsuna… ¡no, de ninguna manera! – Serena negó con energía mientras tomaba asiento donde Setsuna le indicaba al lado del ventanal.

- ¿Cómo va la película? Me enteré que el estreno es pasado mañana… ¿me invitarás?

- Sí, por supuesto… - Serena sacó de su bolsa una invitación VIP con un pase y se lo dio a Setsuna que, complacida, lo recibió.

- Estaré ahí… quiero ver como se ve el rancho Kou en la pantalla grande…

- Será un placer que estés ahí…. En mi nombre, en el de Haruka, en el de la producción…

- Serena… querida… - Setsuna sirvió el café con elegancia y prendió un cigarrillo largo. Aquella acción impactó a Serena porque se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo mucho que Seiya se parecía a su madre en los gestos. Setsuna se dio cuenta. - ¿Te molesta que fume?

- No… no es eso… es que… bueno… Seiya enciende los cigarros de una manera idéntica…

- Bueno, no por nada soy su madre… - Setsuna sonrió. – Y como su madre que soy, quiero pedirte algo y que mantengas la mente abierta.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Tu sabes sobre qué, Serena… yo sé que tu amas a Seiya…

Serena bajó la mirada. Hubiera sido muy fácil negarlo pero sabía que era inútil. Setsuna exhaló el humo.

- Serena… soy enemiga de meterme en lo que no me importa pero creo que cometes un error…

- Setsuna… no quisiera… nuestra amistad tu bien dijiste que es independiente de lo que hubo entre Seiya y yo…

- Bueno… yo diría más bien de lo que hay… Serena, solamente contéstame algo… ¿qué sientes en este mismo instante por mi hijo Seiya?

- ¿En este mismo instante?

- Sí.

- Podría decir que lo odio…

- Entonces estamos bien… - Setsuna respiró aliviada. Serena se extrañó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que todo está bien?

- Por supuesto. El opuesto del amor no es el odio Serena. El opuesto del amor es la indiferencia. Si me hubieses dicho que Seiya te es indiferente, sé que ya no haya nada para mi hijo. Pero me acabas de decir que en este momento podrías decirme que lo odias. Hay todavía una pequeña posibilidad para Seiya en tu corazón.

Serena se quedó callada. ¿Por qué no le había contestado a Setsuna que Seiya ya le era indiferente? Primera, porque no era cierto y segunda porque Setsuna tenía razón. Pero la madre de Seiya interrumpió rápidamente sus palabras y la tomó de la mano.

- En fin querida… la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras es porque tengo un regalo para ti. No quiero que vayas a la premiere vestida con cualquier cosa… y menos después de haberme conocido a mí…

- Setsuna… - Serena ya empezaba a protestar pero Setsuna puso una caja delante de ella que decía "Marchesa".

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo!

La rubia sonrió, abrió la caja y encontró un precioso vestido de noche, parecía que eran dos vestidos juntos. Era dorado, pegado al cuerpo, de un solo hombro, pero encima tenía un encaje finísimo azul zafiro que caía como túnica griega a su espalda. Serena ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

- Setsuna… ¡gracias! Pero es demasiado… no debería…

- Hazme feliz y póntelo en la premiere… serás la más linda de todas… brillarás como una estrella…

- Creo que es hora de irme…

- Serena… - Setsuna la detuvo antes de que Serena saliera con la caja y el vestido – No olvides que a veces el orgullo es mal consejero…

- Lo tomaré en cuenta…

Y diciendo esto, salió de la recámara de la madre del amor de su vida con una sonrisa pero con una gran melancolía.

S&S

La noche del estreno de "Una Tierra Apasionante" llegó. Durante la mañana, Serena se ocupó de los teléfonos que no dejaban de timbrar porque mucha gente esperaba obtener boletos. Cuando terminó, eran más de las tres de la tarde. Apenas comió algo ligero y se dirigió a su departamento. Francamente, no tenía ganas ni energía para arreglarse demasiado pero como parte del personal ejecutivo de Haruka, se esperaba que hiciese un esfuerzo especial. Se bañó con calma, se esmeró en su peinado haciéndose un moño y se maquilló con la habilidad de una experta. Miró con cariño y resignación la caja de Marchesa que contenía el elegantísimo vestido que le había regalado Setsuna Kou. De pronto recordó todas las vivencias que había tenido que pasar para poder grabar esa película y conocer a Seiya Kou, el hombre que amaba y no podía tener. Serena se puso el vestido, irguió los hombros y se observó en el espejo.

"De verme esta noche Seiya, pensarías que brillo como una estrella". Era lógico que no sucedería. Ella le había exigido que se fuera de Los Angeles así que se olvidó de todo y se subió a a la limusina que Haruka había enviado para que la recogiera.

Cuando llegó a la sala de exhibición, fue muy difícil para ella pasar inadvertida en la alfombra roja. El vestido que portaba hacía que resaltara y más de un fotógrafo la detuvo para sacarle fotos. Serena hábilmente se escurrió y entró. Se acomodó en su asiento cuando eligió uno que estuviera en un extremo porque había menos probabilidades de que alguien le hablara y le impidiera concentrarse. Afuera, los gritos eran enloquecedores. Serena pudo predecir la llegada de Darien Chiba y el estruendo cuando llegaron Michiru y Haruka. A Hollywood le encantaban los enamorados y saber que ese amor había florecido durante la filmación de la película. Cuando al fin las luces se extinguieron y apareció el título de la cinta en la inmensa pantalla, Serena se irguió y fijó la vista en las palabras. Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo adecuado que era el título. Texas era apasionante pero el rancho Kou lo era más. Uno después de otro aparecieron los nombres de las estrellas del elenco, los técnicos y por último el de Haruka Tenoh, director y productor. Parte del trabajo de Serena era cerciorarse de que los nombres estuviesen bien escritos.

Llegó el momento en que terminaron los créditos y apareció una declaración que sorprendió a Serena. Era una dedicatoria que Haruka no le había mencionado y de seguro había intercalado en el último momento. Serena leyó las palabras con avidez:

_"Dedicado a los texanos que reconstruyeron su tierra después de la Guerra Civil y al hombre que inspiró esta historia: Taiki Kou (1845 – 1917)"_

Serena no despegó los ojos de la pantalla y ya no prestó atención a la cinta. Tenía la mente confusa, llena de pensamientos y de pronto comprendió por qué Seiya había permitido la filmación en su rancho, por qué tenía una manada de cuernilargos como el héroe de la historia, por qué tenía una cabaña exacta a la que necesitaban y en perfecto estado de conservación que databa de la Guerra Civil. Toda la historia había sucedido en realidad. El héroe, Taiki Kinmoku, no se llamaba Taiki Kinmoku, no era ficción, era el tatarabuelo de Seiya y en realidad se llama Taiki Kou y la riqueza de Seiya se había construido gracias a los esfuerzos de Taiki Kou y a la manada de salvajes cuernilargos, en la escena que Seiya había aceptado doblar.

La película cosechó un indiscutible éxito, lo supo cuando escuchó un estruendoso aplauso al encenderse las luces y sabía que no necesitaría leer las reseñas de la prensa. La ovación del público fue espectacular y las felicitaciones hacia Haruka no se hicieron esperar. Muchos auguraron en ese mismo instante que el Oscar sería al fin concedido a Haruka y Serena deseó que Setsuna de verdad hubiese utilizado el boleto que le había llevado dos días antes para que Seiya supiera que al ofrecer su propiedad y haber doblado a Darien Chiba también se había llevado parte de la gloria y que había impresionado a todos con la historia de su familia.

Serena no dejó de pensar en Seiya mientras salía de la sala y Haruka junto con Michiru corrieron a detrás de ella.

- ¡Gatita! ¡Lo logramos!

- ¡Tu lo lograste Haruka! ¡Felicidades!

- ¡Si tu no hubieras conseguido a Seiya, yo no tendría esta noche de triunfo! – declaró el director mientras Michiru sonreía.

- El crédito es de ustedes…

- ¿Nos vamos a la fiesta?

S&S

Serena no soportaba el bullicio de la fiesta. Todo era alegría y felicidad, buenos deseos, sonrisas, felicitaciones. Pero ella se sentía vacía. No veía por ningún lado a Setsuna, ni a Mina, ni a Yaten quienes obviamente, habían recibido invitación. La mayoría de las personas hablaban sobre la industria cinematográfica pero Serena no deseaba hablar de cine, necesitaba ordenar las ambiguas emociones que la embargaban. Optó por tomar una copa de champagne y salir a la terraza pero de pronto, Haruka tomó el micrófono y se subió a la tarima donde estaban los músicos que estaban animando el baile.

- Señoras, señores, quisiera agradecerles a todos su presencia aquí, en esta fiesta donde culminamos el esfuerzo de meses de trabajo para celebrar el éxito de esta noche. Filmar "Una Tierra Apasionante" ha sido la mejor aventura de mi vida. No solamente porque creo que ha sido mi mejor película sino porque ahí encontré al amor de mi vida… Señoras y señores, les pido un aplauso para mi prometida y la mejor actriz de Hollywood… ¡Michiru Kaioh!

Un atronador aplauso emergió del gran salón y Serena entró. Tenía que ver lo que Haruka se traía entre manos. Michiru subió al lado de su prometido cargando su violín y tomó a su vez el micrófono.

- Gracias… gracias a todos y pues bueno… Es momento de dar paso a la revelación. Ustedes escucharon el tema de la película en su versión instrumental… y es momento de que oigan esta maravillosa canción que fue compuesta por un gran amigo cuya historia de sus ancestros tuvimos el placer ustedes de ver… y yo de actuar… Señores… señoras… un aplauso para… ¡Seiya Kou!

Serena se quedó inmóvil, sintió que la tierra dejaba de moverse y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza cuando de pronto vió como el hombre de sus sueños, el hombre que no podía dejar de amar, salió por una puerta lateral en medio de una ola de aplausos en un traje rojo de Hugo Boss, camisa gris impecablemente cortada y una rosa roja en el bolsillo del saco. Haruka se puso de pie y todos lo imitaron al saber que Seiya era el nieto del héroe de la película. Seiya dio un beso en la mejilla a Michiru y asintió con la cabeza para agradecer los aplausos. Buscó con la mirada a Serena pero no la podía ver en el mar de rostros que le sonreían. Tranquilo, se sentó al piano y Haruka tomó de nuevo el micrófono mientras Michiru se acomodaba a su lado con el violín.

- Señoras y señores, para ustedes… la canción de "Una Tierra Apasionante", Seiya Kou y Michiru Kaioh… "Calling All Angels"…

El público guardó silencio. Serena tembló. Aquella era la canción que no se había atrevido a escuchar y que de acuerdo a Michiru, era para ella. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y Seiya después de sentir que el corazón se le iba a salir, sabiendo que su bombón estaba ahí, en algún lugar, comenzó a tocar el piano. Michiru se preparó para acompañarlo.

_Calling all angels / Llamando a todos los ángeles_

_I need you near to the ground / te necesito cerca de la tierra_

_I miss you dearly / te extraño con gran cariño_

_Can you hear me on your cloud? / ¿Me puedes oír desde tu nube?_

_All of my life I've been waiting for someone to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando a alguien para amar_

_All of my life I've been waiting for something to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando algo para amar_

_Calling all angels / Llamando a todos los ángeles_

_I need you near to the ground / te necesito cerca de la tierra_

_I have been kneeling / He estado arrodillado_

_And praying to hear a sound / y rezando por oír un sonido_

Michiru se estremeció. Sentía lo mismo que Seiya.

_All of my life I've been waiting for someone to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando a alguien para amar_

_All of my life I've been waiting for something to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando algo para amar_

_All of my life I've been waiting for someone to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando a alguien para amar_

_All of my life I've been waiting for something to love / Toda mi vida he estado esperando algo para amar_

_Day by day, through the years / día tras día, a través de los años_

_Make my way /haz tú mi camino_

_Day by day, through the years / día tras día, a través de los años_

_Day by day, through the years / día tras día, a través de los años_

_Day by day, through the years / día tras día, a través de los años_

_Day by day, make my way / día tras día, haz tú mi camino_

_Day by day, through the years / día tras día, a través de los años_

_Day by day, day by day… / día tras día, día tras día…_

Cuando Michiru y Seiya finalizaron, el público se puso de pie y Serena estaba aplaudiendo mientras una lágrima resbalaba de sus bellos ojos celestes. Sin duda era una canción hermosa. Pero ¿y si no era verdad?

Y de pronto, cuando Seiya se levantó del piano, fue que vio a Serena. Tan brillante y hermosa como una estrella, con aquel impactante vestido que sabía que su madre tenía que haber elegido para ella. Y su corazón enamorado se agitó. Era el momento. Ahora o nunca. Volteó hacia donde él había salido minutos antes y ahí estaba Yaten con la guitarra y Mina haciendo gestos de apoyo. Todos los días que había estado saliendo, había estado practicando con ellos aquella canción que le compusiera a Serena antes de conocerla siquiera. Los aplausos seguían. Y Setsuna apareció detrás de Yaten. Sólo le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. Su madre estaba de acuerdo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ir por Serena aunque eso implicara revelar sus más íntimos sentimientos ante todo el mundo. Haruka ayudó a bajar a Michiru quien había dado las gracias ya pero fue que Seiya tomó el micrófono ante la extrañeza de Haruka.

- Señores... señoras… -comenzó Seiya – quisiera esta noche que me hicieran un enorme favor… que fueran tan amables de escuchar una segunda canción… y para eso necesito de la ayuda de un gran amigo de la familia Kou… les pido un aplauso para mi mejor amigo… ¡Yaten!

Yaten, vestido con un traje gris, subió al escenario con una guitarra acústica y los presentes, bastante animados, aplaudieron. Michiru, encantada, aplaudió. Serena, impactada, no entendía nada pero no podía dejar de ver a Seiya.

- Dicen por ahí que solamente hay cuatro preguntas de valor en este mundo… - Seiya inmediatamente captó la atención de todos – La primera es ¿qué es el alma? La segunda es ¿de qué está hecho el espíritu? La tercera es ¿Por qué vale la pena vivir? La cuarta es ¿Por qué vale la pena morir? La respuesta a todas es la misma… El amor… Y aquí en este salón hay alguien a quien quiero cantarle una canción que compuse para ella… porque sólo ella puede hacer que esas preguntas tengan sentido y su respuesta tenga valor… Para ella… "It will rain"…

Seiya le hizo un ademán a Yaten y fijó su mirada en Serena que hipnotizada, comenzó a avanzar hacia la tarima y se quedó parada frente a él. Y Seiya comenzó a cantar desde el fondo de su corazón.

_If you ever leave me, baby / si alguna vez me dejas, cariño_

_Leave some morphine at my door / deja algo de morfina en mi puerta_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication/ porque necesitaría de muchísima droga_

_To realize what we used to have / para darme cuenta que lo que teníamos_

_We don't have it anymore / ya no lo tenemos más_

_There's no religion that could save me / no hay religión que pudiera salvarme_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor / no importa cuánto tiempo mis rodillas estuvieran en el piso_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making / así que ten en cuenta todos los sacrificios que estoy hacienda_

_To keep you by my side / para mantenerte a mi lado_

_And keep you from walking out the door / e impedir que te vayas por esa puerta_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá luz del día si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá cielos despejados si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same / justo como las nubes mis ojos harán lo mismo_

_If you walk away, everyday, it will rain, rain, rain / si tú te vas, todos los días lloverá, lloverá, lloverá_

Yaten estaba concentrado tocando mientras Seiya seguía cantando, conteniendo él mismo sus propias lágrimas de tener a Serena, a su bombón enfrente y Serena se acercaba cada vez más y más al escenario porque cada palabra la sentía suya.

_I'll never be your mother's favorite / nunca seré el favorito de tu madre_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye / tu papa ni siquiera puede verme a los ojos_

_If I were in their shoes I'd be doing the same thing / y si estuviera en sus zapatos, estaría haciendo lo mismo_

_Saying "there goes my little girl walking with that troublesome guy" / diciendo "ahí va mi pequeña caminando con ese chico problemático_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand / pero solo están asustados de algo que no pueden entender_

_Well, little darling, watch me change their minds / bueno, pequeño bombón, mírame cambiar su modo de pensar_

_For you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try / por ti lo intentaría, lo intentaría, lo intentaría, lo intentaría_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding / recogería estos pedazos rotos hasta que sangrara_

_If that'll make you right / si eso hiciera que todo estuviese bien_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá luz del día si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá cielos despejados si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same / justo como las nubes mis ojos harán lo mismo_

_If you walk away, everyday, it will rain, rain, rain / si tú te vas, todos los días lloverá, lloverá, lloverá_

Michiru y Haruka se miraban. No lo podían creer. El público estaba totalmente hipnotizado por la canción, embelesado con la voz de Seiya y Serena ya estaba muy cerca.

_Don't just say goodbye / tan solo no digas adiós_

_Don't just say goodbye / tan solo no digas adios_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding / recogería estos pedazos rotos hasta que sangrara_

_If that'll make you right / si eso hiciera que todo estuviese bien_

_Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá luz del día si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby / porque no habrá cielos despejados si yo te pierdo, cariño_

_Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same / justo como las nubes mis ojos harán lo mismo_

_If you walk away, everyday, it will rain, rain, rain / si tú te vas, todos los días lloverá, lloverá, lloverá…_

La melodía estaba a punto de desvanecerse pero Seiya estiró su mano a la par que Serena estiraba la suya y cuando por fin terminó la melodía, los dedos anular e índice de Serena y Seiya se rozaron y ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica al contacto. Sus ojos se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo. Ninguno de los dos oyó los aplausos histéricos por parte de todos los que se encontraban en el salón. Y Seiya no dudó más y tomó por entero la blanca mano de Serena en un movimiento audaz la jaló hacia él y se plantó frente a ella quien seguía inmóvil y fascinada todavía por las palabras de aquella canción que desnudaba los sentimientos de Seiya, de todo lo que ella no lo había dejado hablar. Y Seiya sólo susurró.

- Bombón…


	30. Chapter 30

**Bueno niñas... Hemos llegado al final de esta aventura increíble! Todavía no me puedo creer que llegué a 100 reviews! Me parece que fue ayer que pensé que nadie me iba a leer y heme aquí finalizando este loco debut con esta historia a la que obviamente le tendré un cariño inmenso! Antes que me ponga a llorar, quiero agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes que me leyeron, que dedicaron su tiempo a leerme, a dejar un review o simplemente a sonreír con esta historia. Este último capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes. Sus porras y palabras me hicieron sonreír más de una vez y gracias por todo! No será la última vez que oyen de mí! Eso sí se los aseguro! Me encantó la experiencia y tal vez no soy tan buena como otras grandes ídolas de aquí de fanfiction con las que me quito el sombrero pero este fic lo hice con mucho cariño. Espero les haya gustado y va para todas ustedes. Y como ya saben Seiya nunca nos falla. Éxito y nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Muchas gracias, las quiero y sean felices!**

**Con cariño!**

**Sefiro Kou**

**Capítulo 30**

**Cuando las almas se encuentran**

Serena no supo qué hacer con toda la información que había recibido de aquella canción tan sincera que Seiya había cantado y que era para ella. Y ahora él estaba frente a ella, después de dos semanas sin verlo, después de pretender que ahora sí él se había ido para siempre de su vida. Encontrarse frente a aquellos zafiros era más de lo que podía soportar después de oír aquella confesión desgarradora. De pronto se soltó y se dirigió caminando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la terraza. Seiya entregó el micrófono a los músicos que continuarían amenizando la velada y quiso ir tras ella pero Haruka y Michiru lo detuvieron.

- ¡Seiya, esa canción fue impactante! – exclamó Michiru abrazándolo a modo de felicitación. - ¡Yo sabía que amabas a Serena!

- Seiya, si le haces daño a la gatita… - Haruka intentó amenazar pero Michiru lo detuvo y Seiya no hizo caso de nada. Se escurrió entre el mar de personas que querían interceptarlo para felicitarle y salió hacia la terraza donde había visto perderse a su bombón.

Afuera, la luna se asomaba entre las nubes y las estrellas no eran tan brillantes como en el rancho Kou. California tenía un clima cálido pero la noche era fresca y con ansias, buscó a Serena. De pronto, oyó una voz femenina escondida en el rincón.

- Nunca me han gustado las fiestas bulliciosas…

- A mí tampoco… - Seiya se acercó cauteloso. No quería que Serena tuviera algún motivo para rechazarlo.

- Creí que no asistirías al estreno… - Serena, sonrojada, comentó para tratar de cortar la tensión del momento. – Me sorprendió verte…

- ¿Hubieras preferido que no viniera Serena? – preguntó Seiya con dolor.

- No, no es eso… a decir verdad, me da gusto que vinieras… la película cosechó un éxito arrollador… y es bueno que lo hayas presenciado… - la rubia se sentía incómoda, no sabía como actuar y Seiya no sabía cómo abordar sus sentimientos después de haber cantado "It will rain".

- No sabía que la película estaba basada en la historia de tu familia Seiya… - Serena cambió un poco el tema.

- No tenías porqué saberlo… - Seiya encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No me pareció importante hacer hincapié en que se trataba de la historia de mis antepasados – Seiya respondió al observar con desesperación disimulada la postura de Serena.

Aspiró el humo y Serena presintió que quería hablar sobre la declaración previa a la canción y no estaba segura de qué decir. Seiya tomó la palabra.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Serena? ¿Estarás libre una temporada?

- Sí – suspiró aliviada – Mis vacaciones empiezan mañana y no iré a la oficina en un mes… sólo quiero alejarme una temporada…

- Te ves muy hermosa… - Seiya la miró deslumbrado. – Déjame adivinar… ¿obra de mi madre?

- Sí…

- Tendré que felicitarla por su buen gusto…

- Seiya… por favor… no entremos en esto… - Serena cerró los ojos. – Esto que hiciste es muy lindo pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – Seiya se plantó delante de ella y sus ojos se volvieron fieros. - ¿Qué Serena? Acabo de desnudar mi alma allá adentro delante de miles de personas que no conozco y te acabo de decir en una canción que te amo… ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas?

- Todo está dicho Seiya… además… ¿cómo creer que…? Besaste a Michiru, compusiste esa canción con ella, te vi entrar a The Galleria a Tiffany's, probablemente a comprarle un anillo… y Haruka te ganó…

- Serena… - Seiya la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió - ¡Escucha! ¡Deja de ser tan necia! ¿Debo de amar a una mujer sólo porque tú piensas que es así? Acepto que Michiru es un encanto pero jamás me ha interesado como para cortejarla…

Serena no contestó y Seiya no lo notó. Se sentía abatido y derrotado.

- De todos modos no tiene importancia y no debí haber venido ni haberte cantado algo que tal parece que te entró por un oído y te salió por el otro. No terminas de entender que lo que te canté es sólo para ti y es todo lo que siento. Cuando te fuiste del rancho hubiera querido morfina para aplacar el dolor que dejaste en mí y sigues sin querer creerlo. Y no me dejas explicártelo. Regreso a mi casa con Yaten y mi madre y mañana temprano volaré a Texas. Despídeme de todos. Adiós Serena. Ahora sí es definitivo.

Seiya se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar y Serena se dio cuenta que no podía ni quería dejarlo ir. Con la oscuridad que sobrevino cuando una nube ocultó la luna, Serena mostró todos sus sentimientos en sus facciones.

- Seiya… no te vayas… - gimió quedo y Seiya se detuvo al escucharla. Volvió sobre sus pasos, le ciñó los hombros y le escudriñó el rostro.

- ¿Por qué ahora no quieres que me vaya si fue lo que me exigiste? ¿Ahora si me permitirás enseñarte mi alma desnuda y confesarte que te he deseado y amado durante meses? A diario agonizaba al pensar que corrías una aventura con Haruka y por eso insistí que se quedara en el rancho para alejarlo de ti por las noches. – la zarandeó – Anda Serena, ahora sí es el momento que disfrutes de mi humillación y si quieres, después desapareceré de tu vida pero primero deseo algo para que pueda recordarte toda mi vida…

La mano de Seiya se deslizó a la nuca de Serena para forzarla a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él le acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Y aunque Serena hubiese querido moverse, no pudo hacerlo. No deseaba luchar más, al contrario, se rindió ante la ansiada caricia. Feliz al saberse amada, le correspondió beso por beso y abrazo por abrazo. No pudo decirle que lo amaba y que todo estaba olvidado porque no le fue posible alejar sus labios de los de él.

Aunque las primeras caricias de Seiya fueron rudas, no le molestaron. Tenía la boca lastimada por la pasión avasalladora en los labios de Seiya pero la euforia y el calor del cuerpo masculino la hicieron olvidar el fresco de la noche. Serena se aferró a él y cedió a la caricia erótica que le estremecía todo el cuerpo. Deseaba desabotonarle la camisa para apoyar el rostro en el pecho musculoso de Seiya. Él era sensual y Serena se acercó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo cuando la abrazó. Ël le murmuró "Bombón" al oído entre otras palabras tiernas que la incitaron y la hicieron bajarle la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo.

Por fin y a regañadientes, Seiya la soltó y ambos lo resintieron. El dio un paso atrás, observó el precioso rostro de su bombón mientras ella contenía la respiración sin importarle que su peinado estuviese deshecho. Lo único que le importaba era que él se alejaba como ella se lo había exigido y no se lo podía permitir.

- ¡Te amo Serena! – casi gritó. - ¡Te amo y me es imposible evitarlo! Lo intenté pero no puedo. No debí venir, me pediste que me fuera y si eso quieres… No puedo soportar verte…

Serena quiso hablar pero él no se lo permitió.

- No hables bombón, no quiero irme escuchando tu risa y su eco en mis oídos. Ten piedad de mí y ahórrame eso. ¿No te basta saber que arruinaste mi vida? ¿Tienes también que quitarme lo demás, mi orgullo, mi dignidad?

Serena no se enjugó las lágrimas que le rodaron por las mejillas.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No digas eso, Seiya! ¡Ni lo pienses! – se cubrió el rostro con las manos - ¿No te dije ya y te lo grité en la cara que te amo con locura?

En un instante, Seiya se colocó a su lado para abrazarla con ternura y acariciarle la espalda.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó con tanta incertidumbre que Serena dejó de llorar para reír.

- Jamás estuve tan segura de algo en toda mi vida…

- Entonces ¿por qué me corriste de tu vida de esa manera y me enloqueciste por tanto tiempo?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste tú primero?

- Fui muy testarudo – aceptó y se sentó en el suelo para acomodar a Serena en su regazo y oprimirle la cabeza contra su pecho. – Sé que te juzgué muy pronto y erróneamente – la besó en la frente – Creí que eras como las demás que trabajan en el cine… o como Kakyuu… y que te enviaron para que me convencieras con tus atractivos…

- Jamás hice algo semejante…

- Comprende, esperaba a una bella mujer pero tu hermosura me dejó pasmado. Mostrabas un aire de inocencia y tanta vulnerabilidad con el rostro cubierto de lodo. Por un momento, pensé que me había equivocado pero recapacité y decidí que habías ido a seducirme…

- Tu conclusión fue la equivocada…

- Ambos cometimos el mismo error. Al encontrarte siempre al lado de Haruka me enfurecía y el día que le llevé la carpeta también estabas con él cuando horas antes estabas dormida en mi cama. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara si siempre me encontraba a la mujer que no podía dejar de amar al lado de otro hombre?

Serena disfrutaba la presión del fuerte cuerpo masculino junto al de ella y se apoyó más en su pecho. Sonreía mientras lo escuchaba.

- Yo siempre pensé que amabas a Michiru…

- ¿Crees que la habría preferido bombón? – le levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios – Es hermosa, muy agradable pero no se puede comparar contigo. Su presencia no hace que mi sangre hierva – deslizó la mano del cuello hacia los senos de Serena. Los acarició suavemente y un estremecimiento la recorrió. ¿Sabes que faltó muy poco para que te poseyera aquel día en la pradera? ¿Y la noche que te quedaste dormida al lado del granero? ¡Dios, como te deseé!

- ¿No te imaginaste que estuve a punto de entregarme a ti en la pradera? – inquirió Serena a su vez. – También te deseé, fue cuando me di cuenta que ya te amaba sin remedio pero pensé que sólo ansiabas mi cuerpo y que amabas a Michiru.

- Te amo Serena… bombón… te amo…

- Y yo a ti Seiya…

Se levantaron y Seiya la ciñó por la cintura, haciéndola girar, rebosante de felicidad.

- Vámonos a la mansión Kou… y mañana mismo, nos regresamos al rancho…

- De acuerdo, señor Kou… es una orden que sí obedeceré con gusto… - Serena se echó a reír.

- ¿Estás segura bombón que no tienes dudas en cuanto a tu amor por mí?

- Segura.

- No acepto titubeos porque nunca permitiré que te alejes de mi lado. Te mantendré tan cerca bombón, que llegarás a pensar que somos una sola persona… y es por eso que es momento que vuelvas a usar esto…

Seiya sacó de su saco el dije de cristal de plata. A Serena se le rasaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Espero que nunca tengas que volver a arrojármelo…

- Jamás…

Seiya se lo puso y le besó la nuca, el cuello, la oreja y la giró para besarla con pasión en los labios.

- Vámonos… donde estemos sólo tú y yo…

S&S

Seiya y Serena entraron a la mansión Kou como un par de chiquillos, riéndose, abrazándose y besándose. Seiya sin pedirle permiso, la levantó en brazos y la llevó directamente a su dormitorio. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontró velas y pétalos de rosa. Seiya se echó a reír. Serena estaba fascinada.

- ¿Esto es cuestión tuya?

- No… de la mujer que mejor me conoce… mi madre… tendré que agradecerle mañana por la mañana…

- Setsuna…

- Si mi madre no me hubiera puesto en mi lugar, tal vez jamás te hubiera recuperado bombón…

- Tendré que agradecerle…

- Hazlo mañana… ven acá… - Seiya la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Con ternura infinita, besó a Serena en la boca y recorrió la mejilla hasta llegar a la oreja y bajar hasta el cuello. La rubia contuvo un gemido de placer y se aferró a él. Seiya, con parsimonia, se situó detrás de ella sin dejar de acariciarla y con los dientes le bajó el cierre del elegante vestido de Serena. Una vez hecho esto, le acarició la espalda y dejó que el vestido cayera al piso. Le besó el cuello, levantó los brazos de la rubia y comenzó a acariciarle todo el cuerpo. Serena no pudo más, lanzó un gemido, se volteó y buscó con avidez los labios de Seiya que la recibieron con desesperación.

Tantas noches y días desperdiciados… y por fin ahí estaban, uno frente a otro. Serena tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Seiya y miró largamente sus ojos color zafiro. La llama de las velas se reflejaba en ellos pero también era el fuego que ella encendía en él. Con lentitud, Serena comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Seiya. Con cada botón que quitaba, le daba un beso al musculoso pecho de él y Seiya sentía que no iba a aguantar mucho. Cuando Serena terminó, él la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó sobre el mullido colchón.

- Bombón… eres preciosa… me enloqueces… - Seiya terminó de deshacer el moño de Serena y dejó la larga cabellera rubia suelta sobre su colcha. Enredó sus manos con las de ella y la jaló hacia el para quedar frente a frente. La pegó a su cuerpo y le comenzó a dar besos más fuertes en el cuello que mezcló con pequeñas mordidas que hicieron que Serena gimiera de placer. Ella mordió los hombros de él y no pudo evitar arañar su espalda y Seiya sintió que aquello era más placentero de lo que nunca había imaginado en sus más locos sueños. Totalmente loco de amor, Seiya se incorporó para despojar de su última ropa íntima a Serena y estando de pie, se quitó con rapidez el pantalón y la ropa interior al mismo tiempo para volver a los suaves brazos blancos que lo estaban esperando. Seiya se enterró en el cuello de Serena, buscó sus labios igual que ella los de él, intercambiaron algunas mordidas de necesidad y anhelo mientras sus manos se movían sobre el cuerpo del otro sin necesidad de pedir permiso. Los labios de Seiya bajaron y bajaron hasta los senos de Serena con adoración mientras lamía, chupaba, mordía y ella gemía de placer al igual que él. Serena no dejaba de recorrer aquella espalda desnuda y perfecta que era solamente suya y deslizó sus uñas. Seiya medio gritó y medio gimió. – Por dios bombón…

Serena sentía que se le desgarraba el alma de puro placer y alegría, de tener por fin al hombre que amaba entre sus brazos y buscó sus labios. La respiración torturada de ambos se acompasaba perfectamente. Ambos cuerpos enamorados se acoplaban a la perfección. Las manos de Seiya fueron bajando hasta el vientre y sexo de Serena y ella ahogó un grito cuando dos dedos se introdujeron en ella. Serena se impulsó hacia arriba para sentir aún más placer del que Seiya ya le estaba proporcionando y Seiya se giró para que Serena quedara arriba. Y con total sensualidad, Seiya le susurró.

- Bombón… tómame tú… ya te llevaste todo de mí…

Serena, sintiéndose plena, comenzó a hundirse muy despacio en él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Seiya cerraba los ojos para sentirla por completo, gozando de la posesión, de esa entrega de ambos y comenzaron a moverse con perfecta sincronía. Serena creyó que estaba a punto de morirse pero Seiya la sostuvo.

- Abre los ojos bombón… quiero verte y que sepas que esto no es ningún sueño…

- Seiya… te amo…

- Y yo a ti…

Y fue en ese momento en que Serena gimió, sintió un temblor que amenazaba con sacudirla y Seiya la atrajo para besarla mientras el también sentía como se estaban dejando ir los dos. De pronto ella gritó el nombre de él y Seiya hizo lo mismo. Ambos se dejaron caer en un abrazo que definitivamente nada ni nadie podría separar jamás.

S&S

Después de hacer el amor, Seiya y Serena se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio, sintiendo sus corazones al mismo ritmo pero sin poder hablar ni moverse. Se limitaron a escuchar los latidos de sus corazones. De pronto, Seiya se alejó un poco pero le ofreció sus brazos. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo masculino era como una caricia sobre la sedosa piel femenina.

- Bombón… creo que es el momento de hacerte una pregunta… necesito saberlo… ¿te casarías conmigo? – murmuró Seiya en la oscuridad, agotado igual que ella.

- Sí… sí me casaría contigo Seiya…

- Nunca me contestaste… ¿Te gustó la canción que te compuse?

- ¿De verdad sientes todo eso por mí? – Serena se aferró más a él.

- Sí… todo… nunca vuelvas a dejarme bombón… No puedo vivir sin ti…

- Ni yo… te amo Seiya Kou…

Seiya besó a Serena con fervor.

- Bombón… ¿podrías pasarme la rosa blanca que está a tu lado? – Seiya señaló un precioso botón que estaba sobre el buró. Serena la tomó y la olió.

- Huele delicioso… se parece tanto a la rosa que prendió Setsuna de mis cabellos cuando fuimos a Houston…

- ¿Te molestaría deshojarla? – Seiya la miró con picardía.

- ¡Seiya! Eso sería criminal

- Por favor… pétalo por pétalo… Yo te ayudaré… Será como el juego de "Me quiere, no me quiere" pero ahora será "Me caso o no me caso"…

- Estás loco… Serena sonrió y ambos comenzaron a deshojar la rosa…. Y de pronto ante Serena apareció un anillo de compromiso: un brillante azul celeste en forma de luna con una chispa de zafiro que asemejaba una estrella fugaz.

- Seiya… ¿esto…?

Seiya se hincó en la cama, tomó el anillo y preguntó a Serena de nueva cuenta.

- Bombón… dueña de mi vida, de mi alma, de mi corazón… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- ¡Sí! Si… sí.

Seiya puso el anillo en el anular de la rubia y Serena abrazó a Seiya.

- Entonces el día que entraste a Tiffany's…

- El anillo era para ti bombón… y escogí este porque me hizo pensar que eres el rayo de luna que ilumina mis noches y me hizo también pensar en tus hermosos ojos azules… - Seiya besó a Serena y se hundió en su cuello para besarla y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. No podía dejar de besarla y ella tampoco a él. Pero de pronto, Seiya encendió la luz.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Serena.

- Definitivamente cancelaremos las reservaciones del vuelo de mañana. No nos vamos a levantar de esta cama para tomar un avión a las diez. – Seiya acercó el cuerpo de Serena al suyo. Creo que me quedaré a tu lado todo el día. Tenemos que reponer mucho tiempo perdido.

- Al respecto no discutiré contigo, señor Kou… - Serena se acurrucó más, apoyada en la curva del brazo de Seiya.

Seiya tenía el teléfono en la mano y no había terminado de marcar cuando lo lanzó lejos. Apagó la luz y abrazó a Serena después de recuperar las fuerzas.

- Hablaré mañana… - murmuró y la besó en el cuello. – Esta noche bombón… Esta noche, te necesito…

FIN


	31. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

- Te ves hermosa Serena… - Setsuna terminó de arreglar el velo del vestido de Elie Saab que había encargado para su casi nuera y Serena volteó para verse en el espejo. Su vestido tenía tonalidades plateadas, era strapless, en sí, parecía una joya andante. El velo se sostenía con una especie de corona plateada que la hacía sentir una princesa y de su cuello colgaba el dije de cristal de plata. De hecho, Setsuna había hecho que el diseñador hiciera que todo el vestido girara alrededor del diseño del dije y del precioso anillo de diamante azul que llevaba Serena en su mano.

- Setsuna… tengo tanto miedo de no poder hacer feliz a Seiya… - Serena estaba tan nerviosa que Mina y Michiru entraron con un caballito de tequila cada una.

- Ten Serena… creo que podemos tomarnos uno cada una por aquello de los nervios… - Mina y Michiru lucían muy lindas vestidas en color celeste.

- ¡No me puedo creer que primero fue Michiru, ahora eres tú y luego seré yo! – Mina daba saltitos por toda la habitación mientras Setsuna la miraba con ojos matadores.

- Niña… contrólate tantito, no quiero que arruines las flores o los vestidos… ya sabemos que te casarás con Yaten… controla tus ímpetus…

- ¿Así estabas de nerviosa Michiru? – Serena preguntó a la ahora esposa de Haruka.

- Sí… es totalmente normal… pero de verdad Serena… te ves hermosa… eres una estrella…

- ¡Claro, yo lo sabía, lo supe todo el tiempo!

- ¡Mina! – Michiru y Serena se le quedaron viendo al mismo tiempo a la rubia mientras Mina ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Lo sé… lo mismo dice Yaten… nunca cambio…

S&S

En la recámara del novio, se encontraban Haruka, Yaten y Seiya que daba vueltas y vueltas como satélite y fumaba para controlar sus nervios.

- Seiya… contrólate por favor… ¿no quieres unas mentitas?

- ¡Yaten! – Seiya lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo.

- Seiya… - Haruka se paró y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tranquilo, los nervios son normales… yo estaba igual o peor que tú… Y así te veré Yaten…

- Creo que ese fue un cállate la boca muy directo…

- En sólo una hora, bombón será mía por todas las de la ley…

- Bueno, la gatita ya se consideraba tuya…

- Y lo es…

- Lo sabemos… Mina y yo no podemos acercarnos a menos de 5 metros…

- ¡Yaten! – Seiya y Haruka lo miraron con reprobación.

- Lo siento… se me está pegando algo del carácter de Mina…

- Lo sé… - dijo Seiya… al rato no va a haber quien los aguante a los dos…

- Creo que deben irse para la capilla del rancho ya… y yo debo ir por la gatita… para entregártela en el altar…

- Es la hora…

S&S

La capilla del rancho Kou estaba llena solamente de la gente más cercana a los novios. Sólo estaban presentes Setsuna, Mina, Michiru, Haruka, Yaten, Luna, Artemis, Lita, Rei, Andrew, Nicolas y algunos miembros del rancho Kou y del equipo de producción de "Una Tierra Apasionante". Seiya y Serena habían decidido que no querían una boda extravangante a pesar de las insistencias de Setsuna. Seiya esperaba en el altar, junto a su padrino de bodas, Yaten y a las damas de honor, Michiru y Mina, a Serena que sería entregada por Haruka. Cuando Seiya vio entrar a Serena con la música instrumental de "Calling All Angels" sintió que su corazón se hacía más y más grande de felicidad. Serena caminaba y no podía dejar de sonreír. Cuando Haruka se la entregó a Seiya, solamente le susurró al pelinegro.

- Mas te vale cuidar a la gatita…

Los tres contuvieron una risita y Seiya y Serena suspiraron mientras Setsuna contenía las lágrimas. Cuando llegó el momento de decir sus votos, Serena le pasó su ramo a Mina y escuchó atentamente a Seiya:

- Serena… bombón… estos votos son para el resplandor de la luna… perdóname por no haberte dicho que te amaba antes… la verdad es que quería confesártelo pero ahora puedo contarte todo…

_¿Cabe la eternidad en un instante?_

_¡No, no puede caber¡_

_Nuestras almas se adoran_

_¡Que nunca falte a nuestro amor la fe!_

_Cada noche cuando duermas_

_Soñarás en que voy_

_Lejos, muy lejos, muy lejos_

_De donde estamos hoy._

_Yo cada noche llorando_

_Que me olvidas soñaré_

_Y que te vas y que vives_

_Muy lejos de donde esté…_

_Pero no temas, no temas_

_Que ese sueño no será:_

_Siempre el que tiene la dicha_

_Sueña con que se le va…_

Serena contuvo las lágrimas y fue su turno de hablar.

- Seiya… una sabia mujer me dijo que el orgullo era mal consejero… y sé que encontré la estrella fugaz más hermosa a la cual pedirle el deseo más lindo que pudiera desear…

_¿Qué te pueda olvidar? Más fácil fuera_

_Callar al corazón_

_Dejar sin pensamiento mi cerebro_

_Y mis pupilas sin la luz del sol…_

_Aunque me despreciaras, aun entonces_

_Te adoraría cual hoy._

_Tú, que orando te elevas hasta el cielo_

_Pregúntaselo a Dios,_

_Todo puedes pedirme, hasta la muerte_

_Pero pedirme que te olvide… ¡no!_

Seiya sonrió y apretó las manos de Serena, intercambiaron anillos y entonces el padre dijo al fin.

- Puedes besar a la novia…

Seiya no esperó ni tampoco Serena y ambos se fundieron en un beso que tras el cual se podía morir porque ya se había vivido. Indiferentes a los aplausos, a las felicitaciones, a nada que fuera la boca y el corazón y las manos del otro. Porque no hay mejor pareja y mejor romanticismo que la luna y una estrella en la bóveda del cielo.

S&S

- Y el Oscar para Mejor Canción para un Filme es para…

Serena y Seiya, acostados en una mullida cama en un hotel en Bora Bora, bebiendo cocteles y después de haber hecho el amor, estaban viendo la entrega de los Oscares. Se lo habían prometido a Haruka después de enterarse que estaban nominados a 10 estatuillas y que Seiya y Michiru también estaban nominados a Mejor Canción para un Filme por "Calling All Angels".

- ¿Crees que ganes amor? – Serena se situó detrás de Seiya y lo besó en un hombro mientras Seiya besaba su mano y veían ambos la pantalla.

- No tengo idea…

Guardaron silencio y vieron como Taylor Lautner junto a Kristen Stewart sacaban el sobre con el ganador.

- Y el oscar va para… Seiya Kou por "Calling All Angels"…

Serena gritó como loca y Seiya empezó a reír como desquiciado. La cámara enfocó a Haruka puesto que no estaban allí y Serena y Seiya se abrazaron. Seiya gritó como loco. Haruka avanzó y dio un pequeño discurso.

- Gracias a la Academia por premiar a un gran amigo que esta noche no pudo acompañarnos porque esta de luna de miel pero sé que él le daría las gracias a la persona que más ama en este mundo y por quien compuso esta canción. A su bombón. Muchas gracias en nombre de Seiya. Gracias Academia.

- ¡Ganaste Seiya! ¡Ganaste! – Serena lo besó largamente y Seiya le correspondió.

- Gané desde mucho antes bombón…

- Pero esto es un Oscar… por "Una Tierra Apasionante"…

- Bombón… - Seiya le acarició el rostro… el único premio apasionante que conozco… eres tú… y ese premio… ya lo tengo ganado… Te amo…

- Y yo a ti.

** Hola nenas, bueno, a petición de varias que quisieron un epílogo, pues bueno, aquí se los traigo, espero que les guste y ahora sí, con esto, Una Promesa Peligrosa se despide.**

**Quisiera de nueva cuenta agradecerles a todas las que me dieron la oportunidad y se dieron chance de leerme. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Para las que les gustaron las canciones, aquí les dejo el Soundtrack oficial:**

**Maroon 5 & Rihanna - If I never see your face again**

**Bruno Mars - It will rain**

**Lenny Kravitz - Calling all angels**

**Damien Rice - The Blower's Daughter**

**Backstreet Boys - If you knew what I knew**

**Lucy Woodward - What's good for me**

**Para las que quieran ver los modelos que nos lució Serena aquí van:**

**El vestido rojo de Balenciaga para ir a Houston: . /-a7jmBfUzIYk/T8Nl87x4NOI/AAAAAAAABig/dHl3DTIWprE/s1600/Kristen+Stewart+and+Kirsten+Dunst+at+Cannes+ **

**El vestido de Marchesa que le regaló Setsuna para la premiere: tagged/hayden-panettiere?before=1348531126**

**El vestido de novia de Serena de Elie Saab: . **

**Gracias a todas y por todo! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sefiro Kou.**


End file.
